Sacred by Laurencia7
by Laurencia7
Summary: After Lucas finds out Peyton is missing, he has to go find her. Lucas struggles with a decision about the movie, while Peyton has a revelation. A story about Lucas and Peyton from Television's One Tree Hill. Humor, Sex, and Adult Content.
1. Part 1

******Warning to all kiddies, this FF is graphic. So run away, or stay, either way I am pretty sure teens these days know more than I do, and will probably give me pointers. Reader's discretion is advised******

Fade in to Peyton driving down Mill road. All of a sudden her car snags and starts sputtering.

"Oh come on! Not again. Damn it!"

Steam comes shooting out of her engine, Peyton gets out and walks to open her hood. Seeing all the smoke, she gets out her phone to call Lucas to come pick her up, muttering under breath, "Sacred Comet my ass"

Just as she dials, he phone dies of dead battery. "Oh come on" she stares at the sky, "Really? I mean really?"

She reluctantly goes to sit back in her smoking car, it was difficult. It had been three weeks since her last check up at the OB, and she was just coming back from Dr. Hansen's office to tell Luke the good news. She had gained enough weight, and was developing a significant baby bump. As she stood in the road, she stared at her belly...

"Well kiddo, looks like we are on our own. Where should we go first, walk 3 miles to the last gas station? or hope the Sacred Comet will sound out smoke signals or the Bat signal to Luke to come and get us?"

"Oh man" she huffs.

Peyton could only think of the last time she was stranded a beautiful boy came and rescued her, and her car.

"That was daddy baby...where is he now?"

But this wasn't their spot, she had taken a short cut to get to the appointment earlier, and was 20 minutes from River road. Peyton slumped her shoulders and sat next to the nearest log, hoping when someone did find her they would have a crane to get her up. Or push her car into the river.

-----------------------------------------------

"Luke! I don't know what the big deal is...so we want her to do a nude scene, so what!" Dixon yelled from behind a lit set.

"So what? first off she is 18! second, Peyton and I never slept together until we were Seniors! We didn't just jump into bed!"

"Really, wow you were lame in High school..." Dixon sniped.

Luke raised his hand, to try and hit his director, as Julian stepped in...."Whoa whoa, cool down you two, I am so tired of breaking you up, this has been weeks and you can't agree on anything. Time is money, and my time is wearing a hole in my wallet." Julian glared at Dixon.

"I can't help it if every idea that bozo comes up with is so trite and such a snooze fest that the audience would throw food at themselves to avoid this movie!" Dixon yelled at Luke.

Luke huffed, and threw up his hands in disgusted. "You know what, I am done! I am..."

"No no no, you can't Luke," Julian pleaded.

"NO I missed Peyton's third Dr's appointment today because this POMPOUS ASS said he needed my help, and then he won't take it."

"Not my fault you knocked up your girlfriend, miracle that ever happened at all."

Luke lunged at Dixon....Julian holding him back, screamed over his shoulder. "Dixon go cool off, or I will let him go."

"Fine, fine..whatever. Everyone take 10 so the hillbillie writer can call his Baby's Momma!"

"Damn it Julian the guy has no concept of decency or on the book! He just wants to make a porno with my name on it. Nothing about the real people, or their feelings."

"Ok, I understand, but you are gonna have to give a little too Luke...no, you know just see how it goes." Julian looks at a disappointed Luke, as he walks off into the back part of Tric.

Luke quickly tries to dial Peyton on his time off, just to see how the appointment went, hoping it was good, and she wasn't too upset he couldn't come.

"The number you have reached is out of area..." an automated voice rang out.

"What" Luke looks at the phone, "Why would she be out of area?"

He dials again, same answer.

"Julian!?"

"yeah"

"Where is Brooke?"

"At Clothes over Bros making costumes why?"

"Peyton told me she was going to the appointment with Brooke..."

"Well she didn't, Brooke was up all night making dresses for the prom scene"

"Shit! I gotta go man..."

"Luke wait why?"

"Peyton should have been home and back from her Dr's appointment an hour ago. I am sorry." Luke rushes out the door.

--------------------------------------------

Peyton mills around looking at the water, and wishing she had bought that hideous mini-van Luke wanted her to buy last week. With the giant backseat, and satellite TV.

"No I had to stick with old-unreliable!, that can never make it ten minutes home" she kicks the tires, "Ouch damn it"

"Ohh why!! of all days...I just want to go home!" Peyton wanders around her car, hearing splash enter the water.

"If I get eaten by an alligator, I am so beating up Jesus when I get there!"

Not one car had driven by since The comet broke down, and Peyton tried to re-start it with no luck. She sat there wondering how long it would take before everyone knew she was missing.

"Maybe they will just think I ran off baby....hahaha, yep ran off with my lover's unborn baby, how Hallmark of me. More movie of the week."

"What did people do before phones!...I can't walk that far!"

-----------------------------------

Luke runs into Clothes over Bros store, seeing Brooke sewing a light blue dress for the Honey Grove prom scene.

"Damn it!" he screams.

"Nice to see you too Luke," Brooke sneers...

"No no, Brooke, Peyton told me you were going with her to her OB appointment and obviously that wasn't right, cuz your here...and"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down Mouth!"

"Umm hahaha, Peyton asked me to go, but I told her I was swamped with the movie."

"Movie, movie...the freaking movie!"

"Sorry" Brooke recoiled.

"No this freaking movie has taken over all our lives, and pushed the love of my life to the back with our baby...God I hate this movie, movie movie!"

"Ok let's just breath here, What did Peyton say, where would she be?" Brooke got Luke to focus.

"Well she said, she was taking you."

"False, and ..."

"Her appointment was at 1pm, to see if the Baby was ok, they told her she needed..."

Brooke interrupted, "1pm! that was like 2 hrs ago Luke...Oh god. Uhm you have to find her."

"I know but her Dr is in River City she could be anywhere between here and there."

"Just go Luke, try River road, or Mill's pond...there is a short cut that cuts out a lot of time between here and River City, I showed Peyton once..."

"Why would you know a short cut Brooke?"

"Well, there was this really good make out---Never mind! just go" Brooke shoves Luke out the door.

"Thanks"

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"Haley James Scott you sure look fine" Nathan came up behind her as she was staring at the pool.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just thinking about the wedding, and baby...and.."

"And thinking you want another Baby don't you?" Nathan finished her thought.

"Well yeah, sorta kinda maybe...I don't know."

"Well that sounds like a definitive answer." Nathan jabs.

"Shut up," Haley slaps Nathan..."Where did you learn the word definitive? you have another Tutor Girl?" Haley glares at Nathan.

"No! living with you made me all knowledgeable and junk, sorry you rubbed off. I learn stuff."

"Yeh...hahaha, so what are you doing home so early?"

"Don't change the subject, you were mooning over Luke and Peyton's baby, you know they are going to be lost without you, so it will be like your baby too."

"Yeh I know," Haley rescinded. "But just Jamie is growing up, and I see what Luke has, and what we used to have and it makes me sentimental for the old days...Don't you want a little girl? with your eyes?"

"Whoa whoa, I am trying to get some sort of support for you and Jamie before diving into anything again."

"I know, it's stupid, but I just thought."

"Honey." Nathan holds Haley from behind as they stare at the pool.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to share more of our love with a bigger family. And, uhum there is one part of your idea I like."

"What's that?," Haley pouts.

"The production part" Nathan draws Haley in close and kisses her, his strong hands gripped around her waist lifting her up into his body.

"Oh why Mr. Scott, I do declare you have a way with the ladies...," Haley swoons.

"Hales that was the worst Scarlet O'Hara impression I have ever heard."

"Shut up! ahhhhh!"

Nathan grabs after Haley as they run around the pool, he picks her up over his shoulder and he carries her giggling into the house.

--------------------------------

"Lucas Scott, can you hear me, this is your Sugar Momma...come get me." Peyton husks in a deep voice staring at the ground.

"Nope Baby, that didn't work either. We are so screwed."

Just as Peyton starts messing with her car radio, she sees a flash of light from behind her.

"Luke!" she turns around in excitement. Throwing on her surprised grin.

"Honey! I am so sorry, what are you doing out here?"

They throw their arms around each other.

"Nothing, just really considering pushing my car into the river, or setting it a blaze. How did you find me?"

"Brooke told me she didn't go with you, and about the short cut, and why didn't you tell me you were going alone. I would have blown off this stupid movie and..."

"hey hey, I knew you had to go, and I did fine, the baby is fine, the Dr said I gained enough weight now that we don't have to be so careful."

Luke looked puzzled at Peyton.

"You know 'careful'"

"Peyton I love you, but it has been a hectic day, you are gonna have to be more blunt with me. What?"

"You know how I have been avoiding you these past few weeks?"

"Yeh, I just thought you were hormonal."

"No!, well yes, and no!" Peyton smiled.

"I was afraid of, you know, being..."

"No I don't know..."

"Luke are you really that dense?"

"Yes, yes I am today I am."

"I was afraid to make love to you...just because of the last check up, and the way you have been distracted I..."

"Whoa, Peyton why didn't you tell me this?" Luke leads her over to the back seat of the car, to sit down. Kneeling in front of her.

"I wanted to but..you were,..."

"With the movie..." finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, and I just thought after this check up it would be fine and I wouldn't have to say anything."

"Peyton you should always tell me what is going on in that pretty head, don't ever think I don't have time for you, and our beautiful baby." He rubbed her small baby bulge. "I want to know everything that is going on with you, screw the movie, you are my movie."

Peyton smiled, "Ok, everything?"

"Everything!, absolutely." Luke smiled back at her.

"Well, I was sitting here, even though this isn't our spot, thinking about the last time we were stranded in a car, remember?"

"Oh yeah! the time we borrowed Nathan's SUV and went to the lake, and we got the flat, and I cursed Nate for buying the only SUV without a spare?"

"Yeah.." Peyton smirked at Lucas, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah...I remember he gazed at her, that was the first time we went four rounds without stopping. What got into you that day?"

"Me! what about you stud, I wasn't the one who started it..." she nudged him.

"Oh yes you were!...you saw me take off my shirt and then you ran your hands down my back. You so started it Peyton."

"Well," she raised an eyebrow. "I do know who finished it. Oh yeah I remember that."

"Do you?"

"yeah" she winked.

"What about the car?" she grabbed his shirt leading him into the backseat.

"Screw the car, it isn't going anywhere."

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Peyton grabbed Luke as he climbed on top of her in the back seat. She sucked slowly on his lips, while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Peyt..."

"shhhh" she grabbed his lips with her mouth in a breathy kiss, "Don't talk."

"Hmmm baby" he leaned into her body slowly rocking back and forth, and she ripped off his shirt. Giving him a smile and an eyebrow, she giggled flipping him over onto his back straddling his waist as she took off her blouse slowly.

"Oh Peyton, you are so beautiful."

"He ran his hands up her sides, un-hooking her bra. He never got tired of looking at her, even now, he leaned up and kissed her neck making her moan. She could feel his whole body wrapped around her as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too"

He kissed down her body as she pulsed her hips back and forth onto his thighs, he could feel himself getting harder.

Peyton had the best effect on him, just feeling her, smelling her was enough to send him into fantasies, even in the middle of class. Even when she wasn't his girl. But she was now, her body, her soul was his. And not far from where they first spoke he was ready, ready to make more history with the girl of his dreams.

"Luke" she panted "Make love to me"

"Oh god I love you, hmmm " he grabbed her and laid her onto the cool vinyl back seat, bringing down her skirt revealing all her leggy glory.

"God I love you, Legs!"

"I know" she moaned grabbing at his back pulling him into her, she could feel how ready he was for her. He always was, she often wondered how they spent so many nights in bed together just as friends, and didn't give into their passions. She knew he wanted her, and she wanted him.

Breathy, she worked her hands over his rippling muscles, down his back, pulling him into her. "Luke I need you, god I need you"

He moaned sucking on her neck, making his way up to her ear, "I know" he whispered.

He lifted her leg up, caressing her thigh, moaning she could feel him so close. Finding her mouth he sucked long and hard on her top lip, slipping her his tongue so gently she could feel him holding back.

"What is it Luke?" she whispered.

"I just don't want to hurt you...or.." he said tentatively.

"Luke you could never hurt us." she pulled him in close, till there was no denying her feelings, she wanted him, in her, through her, with her forever. "Oh god Peyton!" he moaned,

"Hmmmmm Luke, make love to me."

He lifted her leg higher, she was so wet for him, she shook. He pulled her in tighter and entered her over and over, each time more powerful than the last.

"Oh god Luke...fuck me...hmmmm" she moaned in his ear and he worked his way down her neck, slowly gyrating his hips to hers,

"Oh Peyton...Ohhhh ohhh I love you."

He could feel her soft skin under as he plunged into her, over and over, his flesh with hers, like some momentary dream.

She arched back feeling his hot thighs in between hers, "deeper, deeper" she whispered in his ear and she slowly nibbled on it. She knew that drove him wild, he twitched into her, hot and strong.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling ever plunge into her peak, "Oh god Luke..."

"Hmm" he moaned louder..."Deeper" she cried.

"Oh god Peyton!"

Until she felt everything, her whole being was alive, tingling, like the first time. New yet so familiar. He Broke into her, feeling her heart beat rapidly against his. She tugged at his hair, reaching to hold on as they both crashed into ecstasy.

"Oh God Luke.....I missed that" she whispered under him staring into his eyes,

"I know, me too" he replied.

Peyton smiled, and tilted her head slightly to give a smirk.

"I guess it is sacred after all, huh?"

"Mhhmmm huhmm." he nodded.

"There isn't room back here for both of us" she giggled.

"I know, we better get going it is gonna be dark soon."

"Noo no just lie with me five more minutes, don't want to let you go."

"Ok, anything for you."

Just then they hear a knock at the window, *rap rap rap.

"Uhum guys" a familiar voice spoke up..."Yeah guys uhum we saw the lights and Brooke told us where to look...and ummm we'll be waiting in the car if you need help."

Peyton laughed, "Oh my God" she giggled, hiding her head.

Luke replied, "Thanks, uh Nate, will be out in a second." Luke blushed and buried his head into Peyton's hair.

Nate slowly walked back to the car, not knowing what Haley would say. But hoping it wouldn't take to long.

"Animals" Haley mumbled under her breath.


	2. Part 2

***Warning this FF is more tame than the previous chapter, though it does involve lots of emotion and dialog Leading up to more story to come. Reader's discretion is advised***

**Chapter 4**

Nathan opens the door, and looks at Haley who is sitting the passenger's seat.

"Uhm they will just be a minute." Nathan shrugs to Haley.

Haley glares at Nathan, silent but very perturbed.

Haley stares out the window, finally she breaks the silence.

"Really!? I mean really!" she glares at Nathan. Nathan looks dumbfounded at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I mean we came all the way out here after Brooke called us in a panic, that they were both missing, and they are doing_ IT_ in the road?!"

"What are you looking at me for Hales, it wasn't my idea. I didn't say (deep voice) 'Hey Luke, get busy with Peyton in the backseat of the car' ...Though Peyton does love cars."

Haley shoots Nathan an evil look for even mentioning his past with Peyton, and cars.

"No," she shrugged "We ruined our evening to come out her and save them,"

"Haley listen. We didn't have to come, and we can leave, they are obviously fine. But you wanted to come and save Luke. Always want to feel needed and that is what this is about, Luke and Jamie don't need you anymore and that is why you want another baby..."

Haley looks shocked at Nathan.

"No, that is what this is about, you want another baby to feel like you matter to someone, well I am sorry Haley but you do matter, and the sooner you focus on us, instead of your students, and Luke and Peyton the better off we will be!" Nathan rests his hands roughly on the steering wheel. As Haley continues to stew over her anger at Nathan, staring the other way.

"They better hurry," she mumbled.

--------------------------------

"Luke where is my bra?" Peyton rummaged around in the back seat, smiling and trying not to fall all over him.

"I don't know it must be around here somewhere, God Peyt clean out your car!"

Luke holds up an old Doritos bag.

"Give me that," she grabs it..."it has to be around..."

"Here.."Luke holds her bra up, it was hanging off the rear-view mirror.

"Thank you baby," she pecks him on the mouth.

"I thought you were good in backseats Peyt, shouldn't you know..."

Peyton gently slaps Luke on the arm. "Hey!"

"I am, just saying the stories I heard,...well, and done, you should be an exper..."

"Watch it mister! besides most of those stories were with Brooke."

"WITH Brooke, Peyton I didn't know...hmmmm"

"Pig! no about Brooke, shut up get your mind out of the gutter..."

"Hmmm I don't know you Brooke a backseat, kinky!"

Peyton glares at Luke, and smiles "How would you like to walk home?"

They both sneer smile at each other.

"Ha"

"Well we better get going, and relieve Nate or Haley is gonna eat him."

"Yeah, but it was fun, you know maybe when the car gets back from the shop we can get stranded again."

Luke looks at Peyton smiling from ear to ear,

"What" she exclaimed.

"Who knew Peyton Sawyer had a fetish for CARS, I am so hot for you right now."

"Watch it, we better get going." He pulls her into a kiss, wet and sensual slowly pulling away.

"Hmmm later." she whispers.

Peyton and Luke gather there stuff and head to Luke's car, Peyton looking like someone had fun with her hair, walked over to the car. Putting her stuff in. Luke walked over to Nate's car, as he rolled down the window.

"Hey"

"Hey" Luke smiled. "Hey Hales?"

Haley looked away, not making eye contact with him. Luke looked confused at Nathan.

"Don't ask man." Nathan shrugged.

"Uhum OK, thanks for coming out guys, but we were fine...we will see you tomorrow and.."

"You know," Haley chimed up. "Luke, it is really a wonder Peyton is pregnant BEFORE the wedding!"

"Haley!" Luke looked confused at Haley, wondered what her problem was. Hoping she would solve it herself. Luke shook his head and walked off towards his car as Nathan and Haley sped off leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

"What is up with them?" Peyton asked shaking her head at Luke.

"Nothing I guess," shrugging his shoulders.

"Married people!" Peyton giggled, smiling at Luke.

"We better get going," Luke smiled as he kissed Peyton, they broke apart as Peyton said

"Yeah" frowning her face. "Guess we have two spots now"

"Oh we have more than two, well I know you have more than two."

Peyton giggled throwing back her head. "Lucas, you really are the love of my life."

"Awwww" Luke said sarcastically laughing. "Get into the car beautiful, we will come get the Comet in the morning, think anyone will steal it?"

"Well, if they do" Peyton shuts the door. "They will have a hell of a time getting it home."

----------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Luke enters the kitchen throwing his keys onto the counter. Peyton following behind him.

"Man!" he exclaims "Been a long day" holding his head in his hands walking to drop down on the couch.

"Yeah" Peyton responds. "But at least we had some fun" she shoots him a wink and a smile.

"Yeah" he smiles back, "Though I kinda feel like a hypocrite"

"Why"

"Oh, because I blew up at Dixon about the movie, and then I go and bang you in the backseat of your car. It's all very ass backwards."

"What does Dixon have to do with our 'bang'" Peyton air quotes in front of Luke "in my car. Nice term by the way"

"Sorry...He, well, I didn't want to tell you.."

"Tell me what?" she smiles.

"He wants to put your character in a nude scene."

"What!" Peyton smiles in disbelief. Pulling back from Lucas' side.

"Yeah, he thinks instead of not sleeping together in the motel in South Carolina, like in the book, in the movie we should. Then Brooke's character would have more of a reason to be furious with us."

"Well" Peyton sighed. "Umm, that is tricky. I mean I guess it could work, but won't that open up old wounds with Brooke?"

"I don't know, what should I do. Julian thinks I should at least cave on some things, but I don't want to be un-true, and it doesn't paint you in a flattering light."

Peyton slumps down on the couch as he raps his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I mean we did lose Brooke anyway, but that just seems like re-writing history."

Luke readjusts to look at Peyton.

"Well, I mean it is up to you, hun, if you say no, it is done. But did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Want me that day?"

"Luke come on, past is past" Peyton gets up walking towards the kitchen, Luke following after.

"No really, I mean my mind wandered back to that day more than once over the years, was it about sex? or did you really just want me?"

Peyton looked disappointedly at Luke turning around leaning on the kitchen counter.

"You know I did." She sat facing him, as he moved into her space placing his hands on her thighs.

"I know, but I was never sure with the drama with your Dad, if you were just lost and scared...and.."

Peyton reaches her hands up to Luke's mouth, stopping him from talking, Looking at him adoringly.

"Even if I loved Brooke, and was confused. I was NEVER confused about how I felt about you. I wanted you so bad, just to hold on, to feel you, to let you know how much you meant to me... mean to me. I loved you from the first moment, and will love you to my last."

"Peyt.."

"So if Dixon wants to make this Peyton give herself to you in that scene, the actor you, not you...then I have no problem with that. As long as she is cute, and it is tasteful." Peyton cocks and eyebrow.

Luke smiles and blushes bowing his head, "Yes, and yes. But are you sure. I mean you just got Brooke back, you don't think she is gonna be a tad annoyed by this? and it kinda changes history, especially about prom."

"Well I mean it is up to you, but if you are worried about me, don't be. As long it is ok with you, it is ok with me. Besides, I am pretty sure Brooke thought we had gone all the way that day, or another day. And she has read the book, and loved it...though I might keep her from the premiere." Peyton cocks her head upwards.

"Ok, deal. I will make sure it is tasteful, and if not...it's over."

"Good"

"Good" They both nodded in agreement.

"So" he rubs up her thigh, "What's for dinner? Hmmm I am starving."

"Well" Peyton leans in, "What do you want?"

He leans in closer to her mouth, breathing in her lips, "Kind feel like some chicken!"

"Hmmmmm" Peyton gives into his kiss with a smile, knowing full well what that implied.

-----------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! what is this?!" a voice yelled out of the distance. Full frame to a young Peyton. Blond, curly hair, paint brush in hand standing outside the bathroom door covered in red paint, dripping off her brush.

"Uh oh," Peyton goes to run and is stopped by a large hand scooping her up.

"Ahh hahaha" she laughs as the figure blows raspberries on her tummy. Setting her down, we see it is a woman. Dressed in white, hair in a loose bun with a smock on.

"Now what did I tell you about paint in the house?" Anna instructed.

Peyton gleefully responded as did Anna at the same time.

"Always tell me when you are, so I can help." They both laugh, just then the door bell rings.

"Now don't go away my little Monet, Mommy be right back to finish the door."

"K" Peyton continued to paint on the wall.

Anna walked downstairs, wiping her dress clean, taking off her smock. "Larry did you forget your keys again?"

She opens the door only to see a tall lengthy blond standing before her, with painful, familiar eyes she would not soon forget.

"Ellie, uhum what are you doing here?" Anna quickly goes outside and closes the door behind her, bracing herself against the door.

"I don't know, I don't know Anna, I thought I could do it, but I can't. I need to see her. Please."

"Ellie please we agreed it wasn't right for Peyton, she will just get confused, and scared."

"I know, but I just...I miss her you know, it has been 5 years. I just can't, I can't..."

Ellie sat down on the swinging bench from outside the house, Anna sitting next to her.

Peyton hearing a faint cry, ran to the window, pushing aside the curtains with her paint stained hands.

She could see her Mom with a lady, but she didn't know who it was, so off she went to paint the door, "red...red, red." she hummed.

"Anna please, I won't tell her who I am, can I just see her...and you two together. Just for today? Please" Ellie looked at Anna with tears pouring out of her eyes. Anna got up, looking at her feet shying away.

"You agreed," she mumbled "you agreed you would stay away for Peyton's sake."

"I know, I know, but I just need a family today, just for today...is Larry home?"

"No, he is off on a job. but..."

"Please" Ellie looked so lost and scared at Anna, Anna could feel herself giving in.

"Alright, but as far as Peyton is concerned you are just a friend helping out, ok?"

"Ok got it, friend." Ellie wiped the tears from her face.

"Ok, well we are painting the upstairs..and Peyton is good but she is small so she takes a long time to do one area, I could use an adult to even it out some, think you can handle a little paint?"

Ellie smiled in her joy, "Yeah I think I can."

Anna and Ellie head upstairs where a very eager Peyton is waiting by the door, as her paint is hardening on her brush. "Mommy, you are lat---" she pauses seeing the new person with her mom.

"Honey this is Elizabeth, she is gonna help us paint today, is that ok with you?" Anna leaned down on Peyton's side as Peyton stared at this new stranger.

Ellie smiled as Peyton looked at her, her little girl. She had hoped so much for her, to find peace, be happy, fall in love. But knew she could never give her those things, things that came like second nature to most, like Anna.

"Hi" Ellie said lightly, holding out her hand to Peyton. "My name is Elizabeth." Peyton grabbed her hand "Like me!" she said with spunk....Ellie smiled, "Yes like you, just like you." Anna smiled and handed Ellie a cloth and a paint brush, seeing the trail of red paint Peyton had left on Ellie's her right hand.

Anna grabbed Peyton placing her in the middle as Ellie, Peyton, and Anna painted the hall red.

Time went on, and Peyton couldn't help but stare at this stranger. She was warm, and her smile was so bright, but so sad. She wondered where her Mommy knew this lady from, but she was too coy to ask.

"Mommy, did I do a good side red?" Peyton blurted out staring up at her.

"Yes, very good, you are very gifted, the next famous artist of our time."

Anna gleamed from ear to ear at her little girl, and was amazed at herself and Ellie for being so comfortable with each other. It was like they really were family, she could feel it. She was also amazed that this young girl, could be so loving to her own little girl without saying a word. She could see the light beaming out of Ellie, like someone had turned on a switch, released her, and let the sad wounded girl she knew so briefly in that hospital that day, free.

"Hey Elizabeth? didn't she do well?"

"Oh yes, the best Peyton?" Ellie leans down to Peyton's face. "You are the best"

"Thank you." Peyton blurted out. "Mommy I am hungry. Can Elizabeth have lunch with us?"

Anna looked puzzled for a moment, and then looked over at Ellie, she looked so lost like she should say something or leave them with their alone time. Conflicted she spoke.

"Yes" Anna smiled at Ellie and Peyton, "Yes baby girl she sure can."

Anna, Ellie, and Peyton headed downstairs. Red mess and all. They talked and laughed over the little things. The fact that Peyton had to have peanut butter on the left side of the bread, not the right. What she was learning in her first year of school, and how much they all loved art class.

It really was a great afternoon. As the day grew dimmer Anna could feel Peyton getting tired, and could see Ellie distracted by the clock, and that her time was fading. Anna wanted so bad to just let Ellie stay, let her be a part of Peyton's life, to not let her light die out as the day grew on and she had to once again say goodbye to her little girl. She couldn't imagine ever saying goodbye to Peyton.

"uhm Hey baby girl, it's time for bed." Anna reluctantly brought up.

"Ok, I poze you are right. Elizabeth! you should come tomorrow, Momma has the whole house to herself while I go to school again!"

Ellie looked forlorn and placed a smile on her face. "Maybe" she responded smiling at her daughter, wanting so badly just to hold her.

"Ok, night night." Peyton waved to Ellie as she walked by with Anna towards her room upstairs. Anna looked back and could see Ellie slump down in her chair.

"Hey baby girl," she pulled Peyton aside.

"Do me a big favor."

"What Mommy?"

"Can you give Elizabeth a hug and kiss goodnight for me?"

"Sure Mommy." Peyton broke away from Anna slowly and made her way back to Ellie, Ellie seeing this brightened up, and looked at Peyton.

"Good night Lizabeth" Peyton hugged Ellie around her neck, giving her a big kiss on her cheek.

A tear rolled down Ellie's face,

"Good night Peyton." She smiled.

Anna watched from behind, feeling the love the two shared, and feeling just maybe, someday they could see each other again.

"Mommy" Peyton ran over to Anna.

"I did good right?"

"Yes, baby you did very good." Anna smiled at Peyton leading her up the stairs.

---------------------------------

Anna walked down the stairs, to see Ellie standing aloofly by the door. She turned around seeing Anna she smiled. Anna could see she had been crying again.

Ellie smiled through her pain,

"She is great Anna, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you" Anna nodded.

"Well I better get going, it's getting late."

"Yeah" there was an awkward silence. But Anna knew what Ellie really wanted to say.

"Well Goodnight." Anna opened the door, Ellie turning around facing her in the doorway.

Ellie nodded her head looking back at Anna, the two shared a mutual smile as Ellie turned around to walk towards her car.

"You know," Anna spoke. "She's going to know about you someday, when she is older...." Anna welded up as she stared at Ellie, feeling what she felt.

"I promise she will"

Ellie slowly turned around walking back to the doorway reaching out to Anna, and hugging her around the neck.

"Thank you" she whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"No" Anna replied pulling back to look at Ellie, staring at her. "Thank _you_."

Anna let Ellie go, and watched from her door as she drove off. Hoping in some way, she would find peace.

The next morning, Larry was back. And both Anna and Peyton were thrilled to see him. Larry brought in the morning paper, and set it on the kitchen counter. Anna grabbed it, looking for her daily funnies to read to Peyton over Breakfast before school.

She turned the page, and there in small print she saw it.

"Audrey Harp died at the age of forty two on Sunday" she whispered, "survived by her only daughter Elizabeth Lynn Harp"

"What's that Honey?" Larry piped in.

"Oh nothing" Anna said lightly. But she knew it was more than nothing, it meant everything. It really did.

_Fade into Present day Peyton_-----------------

"Peyton, we are always with you." A voice rang out into the middle of Lucas and Peyton's bedroom.

Peyton woke with a jerk, looking around.

"What is it Honey" Luke asked half asleep "you ok?"

"yeah yeah yeah... I am fine." Peyton settled back down, feeling as if her dream was really a memory, giving back to her.

"Thanks Moms" she whispered into the darkness. "Thanks for everything." Peyton settled down next to Luke as he wrapped his arm around her, again slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Will continue**


	3. Part 3

***Warning this FF contains graphic Lucas and Peyton action, love, emotion, and sex. The other's play some role. Reader's discretion is advised****

**Chapter 7**

Peyton walks down the street towards Clothes over Bros. Suddenly she hears a murmur of curses coming for inside. She shakes her head, and enters the store.

Brooke was standing there messing with a fallen rack of costumes, lightly cursing to herself under her breath.

"God damn it this stupid..."

"Hey Davis you need help?"

Brooke sweeps around to see Peyton standing there, smiling back.

"Nahh Momma P. I am good, so what did you do yesterday?" Brooke asked knowingly.

"You mean who?" Peyton smirked cocking an eyebrow.

Brooke leaned down speaking to her Peyton's baby bump, changing the subject.

"How is my favorite Scott today?" rubbing Peyton's belly lightly then turned to walk behind the counter.

Peyton laughed, "Anyway, so what's going on here?"

"Oh the drama that is 'movie'"

"Ah Yes, Mhmmm, say no more." Peyton responded.

"Any chance you can sew P. Sawyer?" Brooke smiled innocently at Peyton.

Peyton coyly raised her hands "Sorry" she hummed.

"It's ok" Brooke put some costumes behind the check out. Watching Peyton as her smirk went to a frown.

"What's the matter Peyton?"

"Oh Nothing..."

"That is not 'nothing' face, I have seen nothing face." Brooke interjected some concern.

"What?" she came from behind the check out, holding onto Peyton's arm.

"Is it the baby?"

"Oh no," Peyton shook her head, "no no...I kinda need to talk to you about something."

"What"

"The movie" Peyton said innocently.

Brooke laughed, "What else" walking over to the rack of costumes she had knocked over.

"It's kinda about chapter 6" Peyton said lowly.

Brooke stopped, she knew what that meant, she turned slowly putting on a fake smile.

"What about it?" she said innocently.

"Well...they are shooting it today, and um the director wants to make it different."

"Different how?" Brooke walks over distracted messing with her costumes.

"He wants the movie to have Lucas and Peyton...well, um," Peyton looks at the floor, as Brooke is turned away. "He wants Lucas and Peyton to sleep together"

"Ahhh," Brooke turns around, "didn't you already do that?, more than once." Brooke leans down to Peyton's bump and smiles.

"Ahh yeah, I mean no, Brooke...is this gonna be weird, cuz it feels weird, I don't want to open old wounds, and we have been really good these past few years and..." Brooke stops Peyton in mid-sentence.

"Peyton," looking at her with conviction. "It's fine, really, it was years ago. We are so past that."

"You sure, cuz this..."

"Peyton, it's fine" Brooke held Peyton's arm.

"Ok" Peyton smiled. She wasn't sure if she believed Brooke, but she wanted to.

"ok..so is there anything else? P. Sawyer, baby clothes? maid-of-honor duties, both?"

Peyton laughed, "No...though I do need a favor" Peyton smirked as Brooke turned to look at her.

"What" Brooke smiled.

"A bridal shower?" Peyton said coyly, she knew how busy Brooke was and didn't want to pile onto her movie drama.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, and smiled, "Of Course, what are maid-of-honors for?" she said shaking her head from side to side.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing," Brooke smirked. She walked up to Peyton whispering to her "You do know you kinda put the cart before the horse?"

"Yeah" said lowly leaning into Brooke. "We were horny"

"Ahhh" Brooke nudged Peyton, "Get out of here Momma P. before I get postal on your ass."

"Hey watch it B Davis, I can take you." Peyton giggled.

"Yeah yeah, get out of here Momma."

Peyton started headed towards the door, she turned looking over her shoulder at Brooke.

"You know, I like the sound of that."

Brooke turned to meet her smile, "Me too P. Sawyer, me too. Love you."

"Love you too." Peyton smiled walking out of the store. Closing the door behind her smiling down the street, as Brooke smirked, and then spied the clothes still on the floor her smile turned to a frown. "Movie Drama." she threw up her hands, and went to pick up more costumes.

-----------------------------------------------

"As he walks in, Peyton drops her bracelet and grabs Luke's shirt bringing him onto the bed" Dixon instructs.

"Cut cut cut," Luke yells.

"Oh god, what now jackass, not Disney enough for you?"

"No scum, Peyton didn't do that."

"Well this Peyton does!" Dixon stood two feet away from a fuming Lucas.

"Look man," Luke says lowly. "I only agreed to do this scene if it was tasteful."

"And what is tasteful, wine, candles, everything soaps are made of."

"No" Luke said defensively "Peyton was..." he walked away towards the actors, "Peyton was scared. She wanted so much to just be held by me, and show me how much she loved me."

Dixon turned looking at Luke, surprisingly interested in his analysis of the scene.

Luke turned to actor Peyton, "she wanted to..to love me." He said softly.

"Well" Dixon interjected. "I am feeling generous today, why don't you walk them through how the scene is 'supposed' to go?"

Luke turned and smiled "really?"

"Yeah, why not" Dixon sat in his chair, waving Luke on to direct the scene.

"Umm well, she came in looking for her bracelet, her dad gave her, in a panic." He turned looking at actor Peyton. "it hit her all at once, you know, the fact her Dad was ok...her emotions were really strong. She looked at me, I mean you,"

Pulling actor Lucas over towards Peyton, "And I was comforting her...then she looked deep into my eyes, and kissed me." Luke turned to Dixon in explanation. "I was so shocked, yet had wanted her love for so long it was like a window burst open on our love." He turns back to the actors,

"I kissed her back, and slowly took off her coat looking at her in re-assurance if she really wanted me. She did."

"She sat on the bed, and I could feel her love for me beaming out through her eyes, I leaned over her and kissed her perfect lips." Luke could feel himself going back to that very moment, but trying to hide the fact that it turned him on.

"This is hot!" Dixon turned to the camera guy, as they nodded their heads.

Luke continued to speak "Ummm we kissed on the bed, and I was lying on top of her, as we rotated, and kissed she smiled up at me. I had wanted her for so long, and now we could have it, and more. I kissed her neck, then down her her stomach, her perfect stomach as she grabbed my hair I peeled off my shirt. I lifted her thigh bringing her into me."

Lucas tried to explain away the fact that at the moment was really getting turned on, and really hard for Peyton. "She felt so warm under me, I pulled her in closer." He looked over at the actors, as they stood there mouth a gap, dumb founded by this recount.

"and I kissed down her neck, onto her collarbone, she rubbed her hands down my back, pulling me into her. I pulled apart to smile at her, then kissed those perfect lips. I ran my hands down her side and proceeded to suck on her neck. She moaned, I pulled up to kiss her again...and then my necklace got caught in her hair."

"Why!!!!!!!!" Dixon stood up and screamed.

Luke looked puzzled at him, as Dixon paced around.

"Why man! you so had her, why didn't you just rip the damn thing off and do her!" He huffed throwing up his hands.

"Ahh, Because" Luke looked confused, "We were caught in the moment and both loved Brooke, and didn't want to betray her."

"You already did, screw Brooke, screw Peyton, just screw someone! Damn Luke!" Dixon paced around, walking over to Lucas, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Did you just want to fuck her brains out...be honest, really?" Dixon said lowly.

Luke blushed, "Well yeah, but.."

Dixon yelled on set "then screw butt- head...whatever! this is your chance, re-write history, you guys lost Brooke anyway, just have this Luke"

He walked over to actor Peyton putting his hands on her shoulders "and make this Peyton do, what your pansy ass couldn't." Dixon looked over at Luke.

Luke looked annoyed yet was still coming down from the massive ecstasy he felt just re-living that moment, flushed yet so ready to go home and take Peyton anywhere, everywhere.

"Ummm, ok...but it has to go that way" he said instructively.

Dixon walked over to him, putting his arm again around his shoulder.

"Man, if it gets as hot in here as it is in my pants right now, you can do it anyway you want."

Luke looked disgusted at Dixon, pulling away.

"Where is Peyton anyway?" Dixon asked with an innocent/devilish grin.

Luke recoiled, "At work butt wad...and keep your 'trouser hound' away from her"

Dixon laughed as he walked off set, Luke looked around at all the open mouth faces, still coming down from his South Carolina scene. He whispered to himself, "Guess it was hot" he smirked. "Hmmm Peyton, where are you?"

-------------------------------------------

"So he took you, right there in your car?" Mia exclaimed.

"I am not talking to you about this," Peyton recoiled pretending to put some files away.

"Come on Peyton, details, not like you can talk to Brooke about this, and from seeing Haley today, yeah not the best to tell either, Dish!"

"You are 18! and I am not telling you what, or whom I did yesterday" Peyton smirked at her own candor.

"Well, fine, when you were 16 you were already hooking up in motels, but whatever." Mia smirked at Peyton.

Peyton shot her a shocked expression.

"What I read the book, lots of time on the road remember? Oh well, if I can't get the details from you, maybe Luke will tell me, or Nathan!"

"Ewwwww" Peyton giggled.

"What just saying."

"You stay away from my pre-husband, my pretty boy, beautiful boy" Peyton could feel herself getting a little hot just remembering Luke, these days should could not control how turned on she got, or where. Her hormones were racing, she found herself shopping, and getting turned on by fruit section in the A&P. Peyton regained herself, as a inquisitive Mia looked at her.

"Where were you?"

"When"

"Just now?...ahhh thinking about Lucas. Ok"

"Mia go write a song, or something..."

"Fine, but one day Peyton Sawyer, I am gonna know what happened in that Comet, even if I have to read it"

"Mmmmha" Peyton smirk/sneered at her.

"Maybe I will write a song, let's see...Sawyer sex, Sawyer sex...ahh yeah it was the best."

Peyton threw a CD her way, as Mia ducked into the studio, shutting the door.

Mia opened it a crack "mmm yeah it was the best." She hummed, the slamming it back before Peyton could throw anything else.

Peyton smirked and looked down at the papers she had on her desk, smiling to herself, she wondered

"Hmmm where is that beautiful boy?"

----------------------------------------------

"Brooke Davis, I want you..." Haley walked into the store.

Brooke turned around and shot her a grin

"Well, I would prefer your husband, but ok."

"Ewwwww, Brooke" Haley smacked at Brooke.

"Oh wait I have already had him!" Brooke giggled.

Haley looked seriously at her raising an eyebrow "Never mind" she said curtly.

"What is it Haley Bob, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's about Peyton."

"What about her? her redneck wedding, or her momma drama."

"Well, neither, and both"

"Ok, that makes the sense, that is none. What Hales?"

"Well..." Haley turned away looking at the costumes.

"What?"

Haley turns quickly looking at Brooke "She is getting more sex than me!?" Haley blurted then quickly covering her mouth.

"What!?" Brooke's mouth dropped open planting a huge grin on her face.

"I know, I know, I am sorry but they are doing it ALL the time, in the car, house, boat, Nathan's SUV. ewww...and I just, I am jealous."

"Tutor Girl didn't know you wanted Lucas?"

"Shut up...nooo, it's just with everything going on, Nathan and I...well we're at.."

"A dry spell" Brooke added.

Haley turned and frowned at Brooke "Is that wrong to be jealous of Luke and Peyton, getting it on? cuz it feels wrong. I should be happy for them, I mean they did wait a _LONG_ time."

"Honey," Brooke grabs Haley around the shoulder. "It's fine, and so normal, if I wasn't getting a little sum sum I would feel your pain."

"You!?"

"Well you don't have to sound so shocked, I mean I am not Nun of the year. But yes, Brooke has stopped just Brooking herself, she has help now."

"Who?!" Haley said shocked.

"Hales, starting to get annoyed at you...for thinking I couldn't"

"No no no, Brooke I just didn't know you and Owen?"

"Noooo, me and Julian"

"You...and Julian, like Peyton's Julian?"

"No, like Julian McMahon...of course Peyton's Julian, I mean My Julian! we have gotten really close."

"I bet"

"No I mean" Brooke smiled thinking back to this morning when Julian was rubbing her thighs as they made out in the hall, just before Sam walked in shooting her a look.

"Brooke? Hello?"

"Yes, Me and Julian"

"God! just great" Haley throws up her hands. "I am married to one of the sexiest, most insatiable person in the world, and everyone is getting laid but me!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that? I won that award years ago"

"Hahahah..." Haley feigned. "Well I give up"

"No"

"No, I do, obviously Nathan just doesn't want to be with me, or maybe I have been a little nasty, and he doesn't want, but that doesn't give him the right to...I mean"

Brooke nodded her head as Haley babbled on.

"I mean does it?"

"Does it what"

"Mean that he doesn't want me?"

"Of course not, that boy is so in love with you. It just means you are gonna have to try harder, slower, deeper...you know"

"Brooke" Haley grimmest at Brooke.

"Sorry, but Momma is gettin sum sum, so is Momma P. it is time for Momma H. to take the BULL by the 'horns' and get her freak on."

"Since when did you turn into Rachel, Brooke?"

"The day Brookie got some more Nookie!" Brooke grinned.

"Ewwww, see ya later, thanks."

"No Problem, and hey Tutor Wife?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe Momma P, can give you some pointers"

"Ewwww... Bye!"

"Bye" Brooke smirked as Haley left, she liked how good she felt these days, but she still was afraid it wouldn't last. Either Julian or her mother would drop a bomb on her life, it was only a matter of time. But for now, Brookie was just happy, and that is the way she wanted to live.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Luke walked into Peyton's office he could see her standing at her desk, looking forlorn at some papers, furrowing her brow.

"Hey Broody" he exclaimed.

"Hi" she smiled from ear to ear, running over to him for a hug.

"How did the scene go, was it hard?" Peyton asked innocently.

Luke blushed, recalling his event..."Yeah it was uhum _hard_ still is."

Peyton looked confused at Luke, as he pulled her in close.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing, just thinking about yesterday, and that day, you know, got me all hot and bothered."

"Luke, hmmm, did it now? Been thinking about you?'

"You have.."

"Mhmmuhmmm, yeah."

Luke looked around in the office, then set his eyes on Peyton.

"Are we alone?" he whispered.

"No"

"No?!" he pouted.

"Nope, Mia is in the studio recording a song, hopefully one about herself"

"Oh" Luke frowned "Guess we will have to wait."

"Wait for what, it is a sound proof Studio" Peyton smirked

"Peyton?" Luke blushed.

"What?"

"Hmmm you are so hot right now"

Peyton smiled, she knew how kinky Luke's mind was. He told her once he wanted to take her in the gym, in front of a game full of people, right up against the wall. Her cheer leading uniform tossed to the side, as he buried into her. Peyton smiled at the recount of his risky fantasy.

"You sure?" he whispered as she lead him over to the pool table.

"Well, this table does need a little action. Maybe a cue ball in the corner pocket?" Peyton cocked her eyebrow pulling him into her as he set her up on the soft felt table, stepping between her legs.

"Oh yeah baby, anything."

Peyton giggled as he laid her on top of the table, she could feel his warm chest pressed up against hers. She writhed underneath him, lifting her leg behind his bringing him into her, pulling at his back.

"Oh Luke" she moaned. He leaned back as she rubbed her hands up his chest. She was glad she wore that dress today, he smiled looking down at her legs, caressing the inner parts of her thighs. She leaned back pushing herself against the table arching her back.

"Oh god I Love you, Legs!" he moaned climbing on top of her, she grabbed his back, feeling down his spine as he rotated into hips, harder faster. She slowly reached down and un buttoned his pants, he pulled her in closer feeling up her thigh, pulling off her black thong tossing it in the air. Peyton smiled as he kissed her lips, moving his tongue deeper into her mouth, sucking on her top lip, then biting it gently pulling it towards him.

"Oh Luke..."

"Peyton" he moaned with her pleasure, it excited him to no end she was so hot for him, she would take him now, where anyone could walk in.

"Oh P..." she leaned back, as he felt himself glide into her. Deeper, trembling into her thighs, she pulsed into him.

"Oh god" she moaned feeling him crash into her. Rocking back and forth, feeling the table knock underneath them.

"Mhhmmm" he moaned in her ear as he grabbed her into him sucking on the flesh below her chin.

"Oh Peyton I love you.."

"Mhmmmm god yes" she panted.

She ran her hands down his back, putting her right hand right on his chest, pushing and pulling him into her. His heart raced against her hand, she could feel him coming...pulsing his hot flesh between her legs. He breathed into her ear, gliding back and forth into her, while sucking on her lips. "Oh Legs!" he cried, "God I love you" "Oh...God" she moaned burying herself deeper into his hips.

"Oh fuck me Peyton" he groaned pushing his hands into her hair.

"Oh god Luke" she moaned....leaning back, legs wrapped around his waist, feeling him pulse inside her. He ran is his hands up her thigh onto her back, pulling, faster.

She arched her back, leaning into him. He moaned at her pleasure, feeling himself so close to coming inside her.

"Oh P...come with me P."

"Yes, yes..." she groaned pulling him into her, feeling him so deep inside.

They pulsed into one another, feel the table creak under them. All legs, flesh, clothes thrown about.

"Oh god Peyton" he moaned crashing into her thighs, pulling her at her, pushing in, feeling her warmth.

"Lukke" she screamed. "Oh god yes, please" she grabbed at his back...burying her hands in his hair. He arched his back pushing into her, over and over. She could feel herself at the peak of passion, she pounded her hips faster, and faster.

Luke grabbed at her thigh, kneading into her flesh. Moaning into her hair, "Oh god yes, oh god yes" he whispered. "You like that baby" she smiled. He leaned up "Oh god yes, I love it."

"Good" she smiled.

She could feel the sweat pouring off him, onto her bare chest, the beat of his heart beat rubbing up against her nipple. She could feel herself coming, plowing into her flesh, overcome she grabbed she anything to hold onto. Feeling the waves of orgasms over and over hit her.

"Oh Peyton you are so good" Luke screamed shaking his hips into hers. Coming down to crash into her, slumped as their passion subsided. He leaned into her, kissing her with his tongue dancing around her lips.

"You know how much I love you?" he pulled away from her face.

"Oh I do, I do."

He nuzzled her head into his lying there just soaking her in, his beauty, his love, her hair shining in the sun.

He smiles, she smiles, they know it is time to go before they get caught, but it was sooo worth it.

"Peyt..." Haley stops herself. She sees them there lying naked on the pool table. Shocked she goes to run before they see, her. Haley turns, turns again to look at them, then knowingly smirks, shaking her head as she walks away.

She was surprised to see them, but more surprised that she didn't feel jealous this time. Peyton Sawyer had given her some tips.

Mia stopped playing, and turned to walk into Peyton's office. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted them. She quickly looked away, covering her face with her hand. "Oh right" she smiled. Looking back again "Way to go Peyton." she whispered to herself, making her way to the back door, sneaking out.

---------------------------------------

"Luke" Peyton finishes putting on her dress, and starts fixing her hair.

"Yeah"

"That was amazing"

"Hmmm," he pulls her in close, as she can feel his bare chest pressed into hers. "Not too bad yourself Peyton Scott"

"What?" she smiled.

"You know Peyton Scott, she is this real sexy, leggy blond, with a killer ass"

"No, I mean we aren't married yet..why are you calling me that?"

"Don't know" he pulls away. "What you don't like it?"

"No, no, Of course I do" she husks, feeling his chest, rubbing her hand up and down.

"Just I have to get used to it, kinda like when Brooke called me Momma today."

"She did? well, both are true, you ok with that, Momma?"

Peyton looks away, she smirks lowering her head, and turns back around to face Luke.

"Yes, yes I am." Peyton smiled.

"Good" Luke pulled her close, "It is like music to my ears, Momma Scott"

Peyton nodded into a kiss with Luke.

"Now get on your shirt before people find out we were, you know, on the pool table."

Luke looks innocently over at Peyton "You can fuck my brains out on the pool table, but you can't say it? Ha!"

"Shut up!" Peyton smirks.

Luke looks back at the slanted pool table, cocking an eyebrow. "Uhum, we might want to see if anyone can buy you a new one, or at least clean it."

"Why would I do that?" Peyton joked, she turned back to Luke eying him a grin "That one will just get dirty too, dirty boy"

Luke turned and grinned at Peyton. "What ever has gotten into you, please keep it...ohh yeah" he pulls her in close again as she buttons his shirt, looking into his eyes.

"I know who has gotten into me, I think I'll keep him." she seductively smirks.

"Hmmm good" Luke sucks into her kiss, feeling her tongue flutter around his bottom lip.

"Definitely good" Peyton smiles.

"So" she pats him on the chest, walking behind her desk. "How did the scene go?, was it smutty? or sweet?"

"Well," Luke sits on her desk "Define smutty?"

"Luke!"

"What!...I am kinda of distracted right now, and yes I told them how we were in the motel, and well it was smutty sweet, like smuweet..."

"Oh, nice words, writer boy, um ok...so did you come her to ravage me, or to talk?"

"Well, can't we do both?" he came behind her desk leaning over her while she sat in her chair.

"Well, depends, am I going to run away screaming from the movie theater?" she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Or, be touched by the tender moment?"

"I don't know, I kind left before they finished."

"Uhum, what?" Peyton said in astonishment.

"Yeah, remembering that day got me so hot, I had to come and see you."

"You mean come, with me" she leaned into him smirking.

"Yeah"

"I had no idea that part was so sexy, I kinda had to leave before everyone saw."

"Saw what?" she played with the back of his hair.

"The effect you have on me" Luke said blushing.

"Oh, oh really, well...I see. How did you survive cheer practice again, or High school for that matter?" Peyton giggled.

"Uh well, you know my fantasies...it was hard."

"I bet"

"Stop" Luke whispered.

"No, if I had only known, I would have taken you up on that, or at least lead you into the janitor's closet a few times."

"A few"

"Yeah a few..." Peyton raised her eyebrow, leaning into his kiss.

Luke moaned, "Hmmmm a few" into her kiss...."Peyton Scott," he looked adoringly at her.

"What"

"You are such dirty girl." he whispered in her ear.

"Flattery with get you, hmmm everywhere."

---------------------------

**Comments make me happy!**


	4. Part 4

***This FF contains story, emotion, and humor. Reader's discretion is advised.***

**Chapter 9**

Morning light comes creeping into their bedroom, as Luke is smiling down at Peyton while she sleeps, her nose crinkles in a dream as she shuffles her arm around his neck. Luke loved watching Peyton sleep. There was something so innocent about it, like he got to know her even more, he enjoyed these quiets moments to reflect on her beauty, and how much he truly loved her. Peyton smiled as she snuggled next to him, her head upon his chest.

"Mhmmm hey you", she blinked looking up at him.

"Hey beautiful how did you sleep?"

"Oh, well...it was like heaven with you."

Luke blushed, "Well, listen...I was thinking we could go to the park today, just you me, and the baby...what do you think?"

"Well, mhmmm" Peyton leans in for a morning kiss, she smiles pulling away. "Mhmm that would be great, mhmmm" she leans over putting her head over his staring seductively into his eyes, his hands move their way up her waist as she leans over him whispering into his ear,

"If you didn't have to work in like twenty minutes"

"Oh, oh..." he looks at her in disappointment, "That was so wrong, it just was."

"I know I know, but you better get up soon, or they will fire you, Coach." She whispers.

Luke pulls her into him, his face dancing around hers, breathing into her lips.

"Skills can handle it, mhhmmm"

Peyton giggles, "Oh no, we aren't going there"

"Why?, we do have twenty minutes"

"No," she winks at him, "no not nearly enough time...go take a shower, Coach."

"You really are just mean, Peyton Sawyer"

"Uh, ha" she grinned

"No, mhmmm uhum you are."

"Get into the shower Luke." she slaps at him while he goes walking towards the bedroom door, making his way to the bathroom, she stares at his rippling muscles, her eyes wandering down his back. "Hey Coach?!"

"Yeah" he responds looking back at her.

"Nice ass" Peyton mouths, making Luke blush as he walks into the hall, "You know Sawyer, you have to go to work too,"

"Nope!"

"Nope!," he pops his head back in the doorway as she pulls the covers over her head, "What do you mean nope?"

She leans back up, peeking for underneath the covers smirking at him only her eyes visible "Not for another two hours. ha ha!" she gleams.

"Ahh, you suck," Luke smiles.

"Perks of being your own boss, and never having attend High School again," shaking her head at Luke, she loved to rub it in that everyday he had to be at practice at 8am sharp, and she could sleep until noon if she wanted.

"Whatever," he stated sticking his tongue out at her.

Peyton got up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, wandering into the kitchen. She may not have had to work, but she was going to at least make breakfast for Luke before he left. She would normally let him make it, but then he would insist on her eating and at the moment she didn't feel much like eating anything. Even the thought of food, made her queasy.

"Remind me, ugh, why I am doing this again?" she murmured to herself.

"Because you love him," a humming voice responded.

"Haley! Hi what are you doing here?" Peyton was shocked to see Hales just walk in, and wanted Luke to know she was there, because the last time Haley dropped by, she almost saw too much of Luke, way too much.

"Oh nothing just thought I would drop by and see if you wanted to go to lunch before we record some more songs for my album,"

"Mhmmm" Peyton hummed, "so I see you got inspired?" Peyton asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, you could say that" Haley blushed.

"Really? do tell" Peyton smirked.

"Nothing really," Haley looked down. "I just felt like writing last night."

"Oh ok, well, I look forward to hearing the fruits of your labor." Peyton walked away trying to control herself from not getting sick at Luke's French toast.

"Peyton? what are you doing?" Haley asked as she saw Peyton starting turn green.

"Making Luke, ugh, making Luke breakfast."

"Let me help you" Haley grabs the frying pan away from Peyton as Peyton goes to sit down.

Haley smirks "Morning sickness huh?"

"Oh what, me no...I am fine."

"Peyton! this is me remember, I of all people could spot morning sickness a good mile away"

"Oh, well, ok, yes" Peyton said reluctantly.

"What's the matter?" Haley flipped the French toast. "It is perfectly normal."

"Yeah, I know I just..." Peyton looked around as Luke walked into the bedroom.

"I just don't want Luke to know" she whispered.

Haley shot Peyton a confused look, as Luke walked in "Know about what beautiful?" Luke leaned down to kiss Peyton. "Hey Hales?...mhhmm" he grabbed a piece of the French toast, Haley shooting him a look. "Hey!"

"What, yum, wow now I know how Nathan feels, good food and two hot babes in the kitchen, yum...oh Hales, tell Nate," Luke kisses Peyton again "Mhmmm she is all mine"

Peyton smiles and looks down, still trying to be sweet when she felt really nauseated.

"I gotta go hun, see you later?" Luke leans over Peyton.

"Yep, later" Peyton smiles as she pushed back his hair.

"I love you"

"I love you, bye"

"See ya Hales" Luke smirks as he rushes out the door to get to practice on time.

Haley turning, dropping around to Peyton and sitting next to her at the kitchen table.

"Hey, what is going on Peyton?" saying with concern as Peyton drops her head, it thumping on the table.

"Why not tell him you feel sick."

"Because I don't want him to worry about me, he always worries then he would change his whole demeanor in the morning, and all the time being concerned about me. I just want things to say the same."

"Honey" Haley grabs Peyton's hand "Luke loves you, and you need to open up to him. Besides he would understand if you just aren't feeling well these days."

"I know, but I just don't want him to worry."

"He is going to worry more if you don't tell him what is up, besides have you seen him in his office? Trust me he will know, every second he has a break his nose is buried in a 'All you need to know about your baby' book."

Peyton laughed, "Oh man! ok...I will tell him,"

Haley tilts her head giving Peyton a concerned eyebrow.

"I promise. soooo" Peyton rises changing the subject, leaning against the counter, "What new tunes do you have for me?" Peyton smirked.

"You know, Love, Romance, Morning sickness...that kinda stuff." Haley grinned.

"ha oh ha ha..." Peyton shook her head.

---------------------------------------

"Well, if it isn't coach...come back to greet us only fifteen minutes lata" Skills announced as he watched the team doing warm ups.

"Haha Skills, how they doing?"

"Fine, bet my P. Sawyer is doing_ fine_ too."

"Hey, that's my woman..." Luke grinned at Skills "get your own man"

"Oh I am workin' on it, how she doing though, still avoiding talking about her morning sickness?"

"Yep" Luke looked concerned at the team.

"Why you think she won't tell you dawg, she gotta know you know more about babies, your Mom, Haley, now Peyton, plus you been readin' them books none stop."

"I don't know, knowing Peyton she just doesn't want me to worry. But it worries me more when she doesn't tell me stuff, you know?"

"Do I know, dawg, I tried to get P to open up and talk to you, hell smack you!, When she was mooning you were with Lindsay, but whatev!"

Luke smiled, remembering how Skills had tried to tell Peyton and him everyday he could that the Lindsay drama was, in his words, "Total crap"

"Yeah, I know man, but I just got to wait it out, Peyton will tell me when she is ready."

"Ok, but until then can we get these lame ass playas to win one game?"

"Yeah, yeah we can..."

"Good"

"Hey! alright I want everyone to divide up into teams and do double times, come on." Luke yells through the gym as the players look at Skills, Skills smiling, "Oh it's on now."

-------------------------------------

"Banana?"

"No"

"Some milk?"

"ugh no"

"How about, uhum, tuna!?"

"Haley!"

"Come on Peyton you gotta eat something. If not for you for Mini-you"

"I know, I know I just can't right now, so are we can record this song or what?"

"Stop changing the subject, if you are really this sick you need to go see your doctor."

"No.." Peyton steps away from Haley, sitting slowly behind her desk.

"I am serious this is your baby you have to think about. You can't go all 'Denial Peyton' here, and pretend everything will be ok."

"I'm not"

"Really?"

"Yes, I would never, never put our child at risk" Peyton rubs her belly looking down as she smiled "Never, it's just me, it's just me...maybe I caught the flu or something."

"Hummm ok, well" Haley leans over Peyton's desk staring at her. "There is one person who can help with this, the love of your life," Haley grabs her phone out of her pocket.

"No, Haley, don't call Luke"

"Nope, I am not..."

Peyton eyes Haley in confusion.

Haley leans over whispering, "Brooke"

Peyton smiles, "Ok, if you must!"

---------------------------------------

"Brooke Davis, home and in hell" Brooke answers pushing the speaker phone button as she balances party favors in one hand, and a sewing kit in the other.

"Hey Brooke, it's Haley...do you have a second?"

"Uhum, depends on which second you want. The second I have for the movie, or the second I have for Peyton's wedding."

"How about a second for just, the Peyton." Haley grins.

"Why, what's up?" Brooke drops her sewing kit.

"Yeah uhum, she is feeling ill, and won't eat and I tried to get her" Haley looks over at Peyton who is slumped over on her desk head in hands, glaring at her.

"Be there in five minutes!" Brooke hangs up the phone grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

----------------------------------------

"Alright P Sawyer, what is up?" Brooke grins at Peyton as she is sitting aloofly at her desk, Haley sitting by her side rubbing her back.

"What is it honey?" Brooke asked in concern running to her side "You ok?"

"Yeah, I mean no, I just can't get over this _ick_ feeling, I mean"

"I tried to tell her it would pass if she ate something, but nothing seems to work." Haley interjected.

Brooke looked concerned at Peyton, rubbing her arm, "Honey you have to deal with this, let me take you to the doctor, or something, come on"

"No, no, I am fine, plus if Luke finds out I was this sick and didn't go with him to the doctor he is never gonna be secure, or leave my side."

"Maybe that is a good thing," Haley smiled.

"No, no it isn't he has so much going on right now I just don't want to pile on too much."

"Peyton!, you do know you are his life, right?" Brooke grinned.

Peyton smirked, she could feel the tears welling up inside. Not being able to control her emotions was the most difficult part of her pregnancy. She was always in control, she could always count on herself to be in check, now it was hit or miss.

"I just, I don't want him to worry, and what if"

"It won't" Brooke leaned in hugging her "It won't" rubbing the back of Peyton's head, "Come on, let's go to the doctor, yes, and just see that you have nothing to worry about"

Peyton nodded her head as Haley and Brooke lead her out of Tric.

--------------------------------------------

"Luke!" Skills ran in as he could see yet again Luke was reading.

Luke putting his "Understanding the Woman's Body" book down as Skills walked in.

"Now, now, is that some uhum,"

"Ewww Skills, it is a book about pregnancy, get a grip"

"Alright, alright dawg, listen...Anthony wanted you to know he can't make it to next practice"

"Why?"

"His mom is in the hospital, and he has to go and see her"

"Oh, well, ok tell him I hope she feels better, but why didn't he come in and tell me?"

"He said you was reading, and he didn't want to disturb you."

Luke smiled, looking down at the pile of books about pregnancy on his desk.

"I guess I went a little overboard"

"Yeah well, you are excited dawg, I mean not everyday the love of your life, and you future fine wife tells you she is having yo baby."

Luke blushed, "I know, I know...you think it is a little too much"

"Damn if I know man, you don't see no Mini-ST's around here do you?"

"No"

"Good, cuz if you do man...let me know, cuz there was this one girl in--"

Luke throws a book at Skills, "Man get out of here"

"Alright, alright, but you remember what we talked about, talk to that fine woman you got, or I will"

"Ok"

"Ok man, see you tomorrow"

"See ya"

------------------------------------------

"Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yes"

"Dr. Hansen can see you now"

Peyton, looks over at Brooke and Haley who are sitting on either side of her, as she slowly gets up to walk into the doctor's office. She hated doctors and hospitals ever since her mom, Anna, had died. They always reminded her of what she lost, and could lose.

"Uhum can we go with her?" Brooke directed towards the nurse.

"Are you family?"

"Well, uhum.."

"If you aren't direct family, I am sorry you can't go in"

"It's ok, I will be fine" Peyton looked with concern at Brooke and Haley, "We will be fine"

"Ok, you sure, because I can take that nurse," Brooke glared at the nurse.

"I am fine, just wait for me?"

"Of course, we are right here."

Peyton walked towards the door of Dr Hansen's office, she still got butterflies in her stomach every time she had to come, but today was different she could really feel herself getting faint as she turned the door knob, then sitting upon the table.

"Hello Miss Sawyer, how are we feeling today? Is Mr. Scott with you?"

"Fine, well not fine, and no...Luke's at work."

"Ok, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I am not sure if it is just me, or if it is normal but I have not been able to eat or keep anything down for the past couple of days"

"Do you feel nauseated, light headed, or dizzy."

"Uhum all three, and more."

The Doctor looked puzzled, Peyton could feel her stomach turning over not knowing what he was going to say.

"Hmmm, ok," Dr Hansen looked at his chart. "Well it says here you are in your first tri-mester, almost your fifth month, have you been ok the first few months?"

"Yeah, I mean I got sick the first few months but now it just feels like I am struggling just to function. Is that normal?"

"Well every case is different, and every pregnancy is never normal, but let me ask you, Did your mother ever tell you about her symptoms during her pregnancy?"

"Uhum," Peyton looked down, "I was adopted, my birth mother, well I only knew her for a few weeks and we didn't.."

"I understand, well, uhum...do you have any frame of reference, a Grandmother, or Aunt?"

"I don't know, I always figured my mother, Ellie, um she didn't have family, or they had died."

"I see, well, we can run some tests on your hormone levels just to make sure everything with you and your baby is progressing properly, so just lie back while I get the nurse to draw some blood ok?"

"Ok, thank you" Peyton tentatively sat back on the exam table as the paper crinkled under her, wishing she had asked those questions when she was with Ellie, and wishing Luke was here now to tell her, in his calming voice, everything was going to be ok.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey guys?...What are you doing here?" Luke looked over as a shocked Haley and Brooke were holding hands in the waiting room.

"Luke! um, what...who.." Brooke stood up, letting Haley's hand slap into her leg.

"Oh well, it is gonna sound paranoid, but I kinda wanted to stop by Dr Hansen's office to ask a few questions, but I didn't want Peyton to worry, and think I was being, well, paranoid."

"Oh, well um"

"What are you guys doing here, is it Jamie is he ok?"

"Oh of course Jamie is fine, Luke" Haley chimed in

"Oh good, had me worried there for minute, so what's up?"

"I, um, I hate going to hospitals alone and um," Brooke looked over at Haley to give her any sort of help, "and I um, have a...um...Gyno appointment!" Brooke blurted up, making Luke look at her in shock, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah, um and Haley came with me you know, to um, be a friend. Right Hales?"

"Right, um yeah, Brooke just wants to be safe with um, Julian, and get checked out."

Brooke shot Haley a dumbfounded look for mentioning her intimate relationship with Julian in front of Luke.

Luke blushed laughing, "Um ok...well I better tell them I am here so I can get in"

"No!" Brooke blurted out, "No Luke, you know Peyton will really get mad at you for coming here behind her back, and um, not trusting her she is a hormonal mess she might even, she might even um throw a book at you!" Brooke was panicked she didn't want Luke to run into Peyton in the office, and have him find out she had come without him, he would be crushed.

"Oh ok, crazy person...listen Brooke I know you are Peyton's best friend but I am thinking I know her a little bit better than you."

"Excuse me?! You did not just say that" Brooke leered at Luke.

"I am just saying I want to ask a few random questions, it isn't like I am planning something behind Peyton's back."

"No, no, wait you just said you know Peyton better than me, not to mention calling me crazy, well listen here crazy! I know Peyton eight times better than you, so take that!"

"Brooke, ok, you are scaring me...what is it that Peyton has told you, that she hasn't told me?"

Haley slumps down into her seat, shaking her head at the fact that any minute either Peyton was going to walk in, or Brooke was going to blurt out the situation.

"Nothing, um, nothing just go Luke, I have an appointment with some cold stirrups."

Brooke storms off into Peyton's exam room, shutting the door behind her.

Luke turned looking confused at Haley, "What in the hell just happened here?"

Haley raised up her hands in confusion, "Uh hormones"

Luke furrowed his brow, "Uh yeah" turning to the nurse, "Can I see Dr Hansen for a consultation when he has a free minute, tell him it is Lucas Scott."

"Well, he is in with a patient now, Mr Scott, but I will tell him." The nursed exclaimed.

"Thank you" Luke took a seat next to Haley, as Haley wondered what the hell Peyton was going to do now.

----------------------------------------

"P we got a problem" Brooke slammed the door peeking out into the hall where Luke was sitting in the waiting room.

"Yeah I know"

"No, I mean really," Brooke looked around the room, "are there windows in this place we can sneak out of?"

"No, why?"

"Um, well" Brooke grimmest looking at Peyton just lying there white as a ghost "um because Luke is here."

"What!" Peyton sat up in shock, "Why!, who called him, Brooke!"

"No one, he said he just wanted to ask questions with your Doctor."

"Oh god, man, how am I going to do this?"

"I don't know P, I mean I tried getting rid of him, then he said he knew you better than me, and we fought and I loss track and before I knew it I was yelling and stormed in here."

Peyton could feel herself getting even more nervous, god knows what the doctor was going to say but if he saw Luke he would surely usher him into her room, thinking they came together.

Peyton looked down and rubbed her belly, looking up at Brooke with a sad smile.

"Go get him, Brooke...it's time."

"You sure Peyton?"

Peyton nodded her head, "Yeah I am sure."

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

Brooke opened the door still seeing Luke sitting there, she slowly walked up to him.

"Brooke, Hey, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, um listen sorry Luke for blowing up at you before but we need to talk, it is about Peyton."

"What about her, is she ok?"

"Yeah, um she kinda wanted us to talk to her today."

Luke looked concerned at Brooke, he could tell something was up "Is it about her morning sickness?"

"You knew about that?" Haley responded.

"Of course I did, um, Peyton well I knew something was up after a few weeks ago she stopped wanting to, um" Luke blushed looking down not knowing if he should share this information with his friend, and ex.

"Um well Peyton likes the mornings, you know, and well a few weeks ago, she stopped liking them so much."

Brooke shook her head in confusion, then looked at Luke as he raised an eyebrow, "Ohhhhhhhh" she muttered, "She_ likes_ mornings!"

Luke blushed.

"She likes Mornings Hales" Brooke grinned at Haley, Haley shook her head. "I know, I know she likes mornings, don't have to tell me."

"Anyway, plus I have been doing a lot of reading, and it just states that the father has to have patience this time of the pregnancy, until the mom can get back on track."

"Oh, well Um Luke, this is kinda different" Brooke puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because Peyton kinda wanted us to take her here to see if she was ok?"

Luke sits up in his chair.

"Oh no, she is fine the baby is fine, she just wanted to make sure."

"And she didn't call me, or tell me?"

"Well, she wanted to but..."

"Oh Peyton" Luke shook his head. "Always concerned about me, more than herself, Where is she?"

"Room 116, the Dr was just examining her"

"Nurse, nurse Hi, can you tell me what room Peyton Sawyer is in, she is my fiancee, she had an appointment with Dr Hansen"

"Ahh yes, Miss Sawyer is in now getting some tests done, and a sonogram."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course right this way Mr. Scott"

The nurse lead Luke into the room, as he spotted Peyton lying on the table he shook his head at her and smiled. "Hey you, you ok?"

"Yeah I guess, Oh Luke I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"Hey hey, nothing to be sorry about" he sits next to her grabbing her hand and kissing it "I am here now, but you gotta stop this, you know, let me know what is going on with you."

"Ok," Peyton said lowly, as the Dr walked back in.

"Well Miss Sawyer, ah Mr Scott glad you could make it"

"Hi Doctor is Peyton going to be ok, is our baby.."

"Well, I can't tell anything yet until I do the sonogram but Peyton, I have to ask in those weeks you knew your birth mother, did she ever tell you about any siblings that she may have had? anything of that nature?"

"No, why?" Peyton stared at the Dr as he got ready to do her sonogram, putting the cold slimly jelly on her stomach. She grabbed Luke's hand as they got ready to hear their baby's heartbeat again. Luke looked over to her in re-assurance that everything was ok.

"Because," the Doctor adjusted the sonogram more to her right side tilting it up. "I have a surprise for you two," they both looked at the screen in confusion.

"See right there, that little bump behind the other? That, that is another baby"

"You mean like two?" Luke said eyes wide smiling at Peyton.

"Like twins, Mr Scott. Congratulations"

Peyton sat back on the table, shaking her head, and smiling. Luke gripping her hand in astonishment.

"You mean like two...as in two?"

"Yes, like two Mr Scott"

"How did that happen, I mean I know how, but why didn't it"

"Sometimes one of the twins don't show on the first couple of sonograms, they tend to hide behind each other. But That is why Peyton has been feeling more morning sickness than typical pregnancy. It is common in twin births for the mother to experience two sets of morning sickness trials, instead of one three month period."

Luke looked at Peyton who was still sitting back on the table covering her face with her hand.

"That is why Miss Sawyer I asked you about your birth mother's past, she may or may not have been a twin, or had a sibling carrying multiple birth genes."

"I see I see, but _they_ are ok? right?" Peyton responded.

"Yes, Miss Sawyer, everything is progressing nicely, aside from your nausea. You can take some more multi-vitamins as a precaution, get lots of sleep, and let this guy take care of you, ok?"

"Um ok?"

"What about the long term is she going to be ok otherwise?" Luke injected, looking deep into Peyton's eyes.

"Yes, she will be fine, but do get her to eat something, something light, just for good measure. Ok Miss Sawyer?"

"Ok, thank you, Doctor"

Dr Hansen left the room as Peyton and Luke soaked in this news, staring at the two little beings on the sonogram's print, two little beings that were made by their love.

-----------------------------------------

Luke and Peyton both walked out of the Dr's office holding hands, Peyton eyes still fixed on her sonogram print, and Luke's eyes still fixed on her.

"Well, how did it go, good?" Brooke stood up hoping that her involvement in this affair was over.

They both smiled at her and Haley, smiling back at each other, "You want to tell them?" Luke whispered to Peyton. Peyton shaking her head in agreement.

"Twins!" they both shouted at the same time.

"What!?!" Brooke and Haley's mouths dropped open.

"Twins!" Peyton held up the print to Brooke, as Haley grabbed it and then grabbed at Luke to give him a hug.

"Oh my God, Sawyer!" Brooke jumped up and down with Peyton as they smiled.

"One for me and one for you" Brooke grinned from ear to ear, "I mean both for you, ohh how is your skinny body gonna handle this?"

Luke looked over Haley's head and over at Peyton, "Just fine, we're gonna be just fine"

Peyton smirked back, she could feel the tears coming, as Brooke grabbed her again for a light bear hug.

"Oh P Sawyer, you know what?"

"What?"

"We totally have to go shopping again, new matching clothes, and hair, and..." Brooke lead Peyton out of the office talking her ear off, Luke and Hales following behind, Luke shaking his head.

"I think Brooke is gonna have fun with this, Hales"

Haley looked up at Lucas, "You are too, Dad!"

Lucas smiled as they walked off towards the car.

---------------------------------

"You will never guess what!" Haley burst into he house finding Nathan sitting on the couch watching the game.

"What?" he said half heartedly, as he was in the middle of watching the NBA playoffs.

"Nathan, Nate...Luke is having twins!"

Nathan stops, his eyes wide, putting the remote down slowly, turning around to face his wife.

"Like two of them, like two!?"

"Yes, like two!"

"Man!" Nathan grabs at his head, "whooo, I knew he worked fast, but man"

"Well, actually it runs in Peyton's mom's family can you believe that?" Haley buzzed around the kitchen making herself a snack.

"Wow!" Nathan says in astonishment, "makes me glad I never knocked her up in High School"

"Nice" Haley sneered, "How can you make jokes?, this is awesome news"

"It is, no is it, but did Luke really digest this, I mean there will be two of them, like two mouths, four eyes, like 20 fingers!"

"Yes, and unlike you he is super excited."

"Yeah well if I know my big brother, he won't stop grinning until they are forty."

"Good, I am so happy for them. I mean I know I haven't been lately, but now they really have waited so long for this."

"It is great Hales, really."

"Can't wait to tell Karen, and Jamie, and... and...Lilly, oh yeah so going to get my phone"

"Hales, Hales, why not let Luke and Peyton tell them, I mean we can tell Jamie, but this is their news, don't steal their thunder, ok?"

"Yeah your right, ok" Haley frowned.

"But they better spill soon"

"I am sure they will"

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

"Wow! I mean wow!" Lucas walks into the living room, leading Peyton gingerly to the couch.

"Ha Luke I am fine," Peyton smiles looking up at him.

"Wow!" Luke sits down next to her looking into her deep green eyes. He leans his head into hers, pulling back "Does this mean I have to read all those books twice?"

"Stop!" Peyton jabs.

"No, because I am not sure how you, Peyton Sawyer, love of my life could have made me more happy, but you do. God I love you."

Peyton blushed rubbing the stubble under his chin. "I love you too. And you, and you..." she rubbed her belly.

"I am so going to make all three of you," Luke gets up in excitement, dropping his hands on the couch to stare at Peyton, "some dinner, big big dinner. You guys ready?"

"How come it feels like you are already planning your next team playoffs with our kids as forwards?" Peyton jabbed, as she sat on the couch watching Luke get the frying pans out.

"Cuz I am!" Luke looked over his shoulder shooting her a grin.

"Just checking Daddy, just checking, sooo" Peyton walks up behind Luke putting her hands around his waist as he meddles with some ingredients in the fridge.

"Do I get to be part of this team too?"

Luke turns around leaning down, closing his eyes, inhaling sharply. "Honey, you made this team, I can think of no better person to be the Coach's assistant."

"Not even Skills?"

"Especially not Skills, he doesn't look nearly as good in a skirt"

"Ha! Shut up" Peyton slaps Luke on the chest, walking towards the bedroom.

"Now you, Hey, sit down so I can make you dinner, and hey...don't think I haven't forgotten you have been holding back. You, me Team Scott...don't forget it Sawyer."

"I won't" Peyton smirks ducking into the bedroom, caressing her baby bump. "I won't"

-------------------------------

"What is the best part about being a dad, Skills?"

"I don't know brother, what you askin' me for?"

"Because, I have two"

"I know, brag. Two dads, but you do remember one is dead, and one is a murderer."

"No, man! I mean like I have TWO dawg!"

"What you, mean?"

"Yep"

"And P Sawyer is carrying..."

"Yep"

"Ahh man, that is great" Skills comes over to Luke to give him a shoulder hug, slapping him on the back.

"Man! How is her skinny ass gonna handle that, or yours for that matter?"

"Hey, hey watch it that's my baby!"

"I know I know dawg, but this is like the best news ever, but you do know this makes you like Double white trash dawg. I mean granted yo, the girl is the love of your life, I mean Life! but now you aren't even married and she carryin' around two Scott brothers."

"Yeah, yeah Skills, the wedding is not far away. Peyton and I will be fine"

"Man, two, geez brother you work it...man, whoohoo two!" Skills walks out of the office, "Scott's taken over the world!" he screams down the hall.

Luke beams a smile from behind the desk, trying to concentrate on his work, but his thoughts wandering back to Peyton. Wondering what she was thinking of.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

"I mean two Brooke! as in one, and ah yes there is another, two!" Peyton paces around Clothes over Bros as Brooke is sewing on her sewing machine.

"I know honey, it is great. One for me and one for you, and Luke." Brooke grins to herself knowing full well that her joke was getting old.

Peyton grabs her head in her hands, "I don't know what to do, I mean Luke is like king of the world right now and I promised I would be honest but all of this is really freaking me out, I mean I couldn't even handle it when Angie was crying now times that by two, TWO Brooke!"

"Hey Hey hey Momma" Brooke comes from behind the machine, holding onto Peyton.

"Whatever is going on in that overly stressed head, just stop. You know Luke is going to do everything to protect you and those babies"

"You are just eating this up aren't you?"

"I can't help it, now I have two Scotts to spoil, Yeah!" Brooke grins jumping up and down.

Peyton smirks shaking her head, "You know what I don't understand how come Ellie didn't tell me she had siblings, she knew how important family was and is to me, why wouldn't she want me to know?"

"Don't know, Peyton. Maybe she didn't get along with her parents or siblings and just wanted to save you the pain, or maybe they were some dark worshipers of a cult."

"Haha" Peyton feigned, "anyway, it kinda makes me wonder you know, how many relatives I do have out there."

"Yeah, well" Brooke continues to sew, "As long as they aren't the devil like my mother, you should be home free."

"Yeah, how is the Old Harpy?"

"Victoria? fine, when she is not suing me she is usually leaving messages on my machine telling me to go to hell...but same old, same old."

"Brooke, I am so sorry...with all my drama I haven't asked, you ok?"

"Yeah, hey you know what, I love your drama P"

"Why is that?" Peyton asked inquisitively.

"Cuz your drama, distracts me from my drama, and you know what, best friend?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, plus" Brooke whispers into Peyton's ear "Your drama is so badass."

"Whatever!" Peyton pushes away from Brooke, "so you need me and Team Scott to beat up old devil woman you let me know ok, because now I got three times as much spunk."

Brooke shakes her head, "Peyt---" just then a woman saunters into the shop, dressed in tight leggy dark washed jeans, a mini crop black tee, with curly blond hair. She makes her way over to Brooke, sticking out her hand. Brooke leers away, "You know we are closed?" Brooke says in astonishment.

"I know," the woman answers. "I came here for Brooke Davis, I hear you are having some issues with your mother, Victoria."

"Yeah as usual why?"

"Well, I knew her in High School, and well, let's just say we didn't get along. I thought maybe I could lend my services."

"As what?"

"As your..." the woman spots Peyton in the corner, holding her breath, and planting a shocked expression on her face. Like she had just seen a ghost.

"Um, Anna Sawyer's little girl...Hi!" the woman runs over to greet Peyton, Peyton waving her off, "Hi, you are?"

"Oh sorry, I knew your mom in High School, she was, well she was my best friend."

"Really, that is nice. You do know my mother died years ago?" Peyton looked confused, shaking her head.

"Yes, I had heard, I used to help Larry out with you after she died. You probably don't remember you were too little."

Peyton thought hard and could barely recall a woman at her house after her mother had died, the time had been so stressful, she barely could function. Peyton thought back hard, as the woman looked at her face for some sort of recognition.

"No, I am sorry"

"It's ok, you were very small. But I do remember this spunky thing would come over and try to cheer you up daily, Brooke" Brooke leered at the woman, not recalling her either.

"Well, girls, just wanted you to know that I was in town and if you need anything, just call."

"That's really nice, but...you are?" Brooke asked in concern.

"Oh, sorry" the woman looked down, "The name's Lauren Harp, see you guys later."

The woman walked out of the door, leaving a dumbfounded Brooke and Peyton looking at each other.

"Harp! Peyton---"

"I know, she looked liked my Mother." Peyton walked over and sat down behind the sewing machine, and Brooke put her hand on her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------

"Lucas Scott!"

Lucas zipped around to see Lauren standing in front of him.

"Lauren, you made it" he cried hugging her.

"Wow, you sure grew up, make me all old...when I last saw you were sitting in a high chair banging peas."

Luke blushed, "I know, did you talk to Mom?"

"Not yet" Lauren walked over to some files at his desk, messing with them in distraction "I saw Peyton today"

"Good, you know we haven't told Mom yet"

"What, why not?"

"Well because she was busy...and"

"Lucas Scott, if your do not tell your Mother about this, i.e. wedding or baby she is going to kill you."

"Two"

"Two? two weddings, what you marrying Haley too?"

"No no, two babies."

"You mean?"

"Yep"

"Twins, oh honey that is great!" she hugs him around the neck, "Does Peyton know?, well duh of course she knows. That is awesome, I am so happy for you two, four!, Wow!"

"Yeah, you know you should be happy too?"

"Why me, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Lauren, you want me to be honest, but yet you won't let Peyton know...you are gonna have to tell her sometime."

"What?" Lauren moves over again, dodging the subject.

"Mom told me, that you, well you are Peyton's Aunt."

"Stop Luke, what is past is past. Peyton doesn't need to know."

"I am not going to lie to her Lauren, you know she doesn't have a lot of family, you need to tell her."

"Why? so I can tell her or commiserate about Ellie, No"

"What is it with you Harp women avoiding your feelings?!"

Lauren looks coyly at Luke, "I am guessing Peyton is not so up front either?"

"No, but you do know she loved Ellie, why didn't you come back to Tree Hill with her?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. Mom just said you, Anna, and Ellie went to High school together. That you and Anna were best friends, and such."

"Well, there is way more, but I am not going to get into it, let's just say after Anna died, my sister and I went our separate ways."

"Ok, but you are gonna have to see her, again."

"Who?"

"Peyton"

"Already did. At Clothes over Bros with Brooke."

"Really?...Was she shocked to see you?"

"Nope, they didn't remember me."

"I am sorry"

"No, it's ok Luke really it is...I mean I only kept in contact with you and your Mom because after Anna died it was just too weird with Peyton. I wanted to, I wanted to be there for her, but not let her know she was adopted."

"I know, well don't you think she is going to figure it out? I mean Peyton is..."

"Smart, Sassy, Beautiful..I know. I will handle it when it comes along."

Lauren walks towards the door, leaning back into the room...

"Call your Mother Lucas Scott!"

Luke smiles back, "I know, I know"

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

"Harp, as in your mother?" Haley stared at Peyton.

"No, well yes, I mean yeah..she said she knew me when I was little but I have no memory of her." Peyton milled around messing with Haley's washed dishes in the rack.

"Wow! Peyton if it isn't twins, it is long lost relatives. Man, I thought my life was complicated"

"I know, and I mean I wanted to run after her and ask but I was just so shocked I couldn't move."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"What can I say, I only knew Ellie for a few weeks, it isn't like we can just be family and pick up where none of us left off."

"But come on Peyton, Ellie wasn't some random cousin she was your Mom, and didn't you say that you would give anything to have both of them back?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Come on Peyton this is your shot, not only did this Lauren know Ellie, but she was best friends with Anna, she could tell you things and comfort you in ways we can't even think of, just talk to her."

"But Haley, what would I say? it has been like twelve years, and I don't remember her."

"What did you say to Ellie?"

"Get lost?" Haley laughed, "after that"

"Hi" Peyton mumbled.

"Sounds like a good place to start." Haley leaned into Peyton, putting her head on her forehead.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Honey" Luke walked in on Peyton as she sat quietly on the couch.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I am fine, just...well"

"What is it Peyton?" Luke sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I met a woman today and she..."

"Yeah"

"She knew Ellie, and my Mom"

"You mean Lauren?"

Peyton furrowed her brow looking at Lucas, "You know her?"

"Yeah well, I mean she was friends with my Mom a long time ago, and they still keep in touch."

"Wait, wait a minute. You knew one of my family members and didn't tell me? What the hell Luke?" Peyton pulled away from Luke sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Hey hey. Now Peyton I didn't know she was your Aunt until my mother told me a few weeks ago, to me she was just Mom's friend."

"A few weeks!" Peyton stood up in disgust. "A few weeks Luke!, I have been struggling to come to terms that I have no family at this wedding, and trying figure out if I am going to be a good mother, and you have known I have had an Aunt for a few weeks, and known her half your life!"

"Hey Peyton, wait, it wasn't like that. I wanted her to tell you. Don't, don't pull away from me."

"No, Luke" Peyton started welling up, "No, you have no idea what it is like for me, not knowing where I come from, who loved me, knowing I lost TWO mothers I barely knew, no, you what..." Peyton storms into their bedroom hurling out Luke's pillow out at him.

"You don't know!" slamming the door in his face, as he stood there dumbfounded. But fully understanding where Peyton was coming from, he made his way to the couch to sleep, the long hard night alone for the first time.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

"Peyt, I..." Luke mumbled as she made her way through the kitchen.

"I have to get to work," Peyton grumbled after spending most of that night being livid at Luke for keeping this from her, and missing him.

He looked over at her as she left through the door, "You know I love you"

Peyton stopped, she turned looking over her shoulder. "I know, I love you too. But I just don't like you very much right now," she could feel the tears coming on "I am sorry"

"No, I am sorry Peyton, honey..."

"I have to go" Peyton slowly walked through the door, making her way to her car. As Luke stood there in the kitchen, staring up at the ceiling, hoping he could make this all right.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this is nice" Lauren exclaimed as she walked into Red Bedroom Records.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton glared looking up from her laptop.

"I just wanted to see..well Luke called and told me that the crap hit the fan last night and..."

"What is it with you people?" Peyton stood up, Lauren looking around in confusion.

"What people?"

"You people, thinking you can come in and out of my life whenever you feel like it, first Ellie, then Mick, now you." Peyton fumed at Lauren standing away from her face.

"I know this is hard for you but..."

"No, you don't know I damn thing about me! You think just because you were Ellie's sister gives you the right to waltz into my life, and screw everything up again?"

"No, but I did love your mother and I just thought.."

"Well keep thinking somewhere that isn't here, because I have all the family I need, and what I don't need is another blond screwing with my life and my heart."

"I am sorry Peyton, I just figured it was time..."

"It was time 12 years ago! It is way past time now, Lauren. Time for you to go home."

Lauren shook her head in agreement, staring at Peyton in concern but full well knowing that if she was anything like Ellie, or herself no amount of words could persuade her from this.

"Ok," Lauren stared at Peyton as she slowly walked out of the room. She passed by the sign 'People always leave' and turned back to look at Peyton.

"You know, I do love you. Don't forget that."

Peyton looked up from her desk, closing her eyes, as she felt the emotions burst inside of her. "What did I do?," she whispered.

**Comments, Reviews, Ideas...bring it on**


	5. Part 5

***This FF contains partial nudity, sex, and humor. If that hasn't peaked your interest, I don't know what will. Reader's discretion is advised***

**Chapter 15**

Peyton drives up to the house, she wasn't sure how to handle another night without Luke by her side. But she still was angry at him for keeping the truth from her. The night felt cold as she pulled the comet into the driveway. She got out of car slowly, making her way up the steps quietly. Hoping since she had stayed late that Luke had gone out, or had fallen asleep. She opened the door and could see him lying curled up on the couch. His hair tossed in one direction, as he breathed slowly in and out.

She stood there staring at him for a brief moment, she hated fighting with him. It tore her up every time they were apart, and now even more than ever she wanted him near her. She slowly walked out of the living room, making her way to to the bedroom to change. She got out of her jeans, and put her hair up. Deciding she had worked too long of a day to not get into the shower, and wash the pain away.

She quietly got the shower running, feeling at the water with her hand to make sure it was hot enough. She slowly stepped in. She felt the water go over her head as she bowed it under the spray, feeling all of the emotions of the day wash over her. The things she had said, time she had wasted. She had always promised herself never to go a day wishing she could say something, or do something differently. She knew what it was like to live with regret, and not telling the people you love how you feel. In a moment your life could change forever.

She paused a moment, just feeling the regret she had. Especially about freezing Luke out. The water felt so good, and pure like it melted all her sins away, but the one thing that danced in her mind. She had to make it right with Luke. They had spent too many nights without each other, too many nights alone.

"Peyton...honey are you in here" Luke peeked through the door.

"Yeah, I am in the shower Luke."

Luke stepped into the bathroom, he could see Peyton's face through the shower curtain. Her downcast eyes, her frozen stare facing him with regret, and concern.

"I...um just wanted to let you know I locked up, and am getting ready for bed, um do you want anything before I head to the couch?"

Peyton looked down, feeling the warm water wash over her and remembering what she had promised herself. Luke headed towards the door thinking she still was not speaking to him. Just then she spoke up, "I'm sorry Luke..I am so sorry"

Luke stopped looking back at her, "No, no no, I am sorry honey I should have told you ages ago about Lauren. But I...I just."

Peyton looked into his eyes, eyes that she had known and loved as far back as she could remember. She gently pulled aside the shower curtain and caressed his hair. His eyes closing rolling back as if they had never touched him before.

She pulled him in to the shower, closing her eyes she reached up and placed his face next to hers. He could feel the water running under his hair, down his shirt. As he ran his hands tentatively up her warm silken body, pulling her into his embrace. It had felt like an eternity since they last touched. He could feel her breathing in as he pulled her into his body. She buried her fingers under his shirt, slowly stripping it off his warm, taught body.

"Oh Peyton, I missed you"

She pulled him in close again, breathing into his lips, dancing her face around his mouth she slowly ran her hand behind his warm wet hair, pulling him into a sensual kiss. Parting her lips so slightly to let his tongue slip past hers. She could feel his slippery warm chest pressed against hers, his hands gripping into her waist.

"God I need you Peyton, make love to me," he husked leaning into her bringing his hand from her back down onto the top of her thigh, sliding it under her knee bringing it over his. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as the water washed in between them, his boxers clinging to his perfect body. As he gripped her close her hands ran down to meet his waist band, she slowly pressed her fingers underneath it, sliding the boxers down as they slid to the bottom of the tub. She moaned feeling his flesh surround her, his hands holding her in so tight as she sucked on his bottom lip.

He lifted her up, pushing aside the shower curtain watching as it tore half way across the rod. He pushed her into the bathroom door her legs wrapped around his waist as she leaned her head back feeling his warm cock gliding into her pushing her up into the door. She bit down, sucking on his shoulder then his neck. Luke struggled to open the door, balancing her and himself he carried her to the bed, hitting it with a soft thump. He still had not let go of her, her flesh, her sighs were like echoes in his head. Her body was aching underneath him, she moaned opening her mouth as he slipped his tongue in deeper. She could feel how hard he was inside her, she bit down on the bottom of her lip. Pressing into his flesh with her hand, her hips grinding to the motion of their love. He lifted her thigh, burying his hands deep in holding on as she flipped him over on his back. She ran her hands up his chest as her warm flesh glided down his shaft. He ran his hands up her chest between her warm breasts, closing his eyes as she pumped and squeezed harder into his thighs.

"Oh god Peyton, I love you."

"Mhmmm Luke," she moaned tilting her back as he arched his back harder into her, leaning up to lick the nape of her neck.

He flipped her over onto her back, pressing his chest and his hips into hers. Not knowing where one set began, and the other ended. He grabbed at the wayward pillow on the side, gripping into it as he pulsed inside of her. Her hips shaking as he came so close, he trembled feeling himself come inside of her. Her moans pushing him on. "Oh god Luke, Oh God...I love you." she gasped holding onto his back. Burying her fingers into his shoulders. He pressed in closer feeling her so hot and wet, feeling as if he could never get close enough.

His hips shaking into hers as he gasped for air, moaning arching his back pushing against her warm inner thighs. Peyton ran her hands up his arms, feeling him stiffen inside of her. Her warm release the only thing left from their long veracious night. He collapsed beside her, breathing in sharply as she slid in close to his side, walking her hands up his heaving chest.

"You know what I like best about making love with you?" Luke wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist as they lay in their afterglow, heaving in and out.

"What?" she whispered caressing her hands around his chin.

Her turned down his head looking into her eyes,

"Knowing I will be able to, the rest of my life," he whispered pulling her into a perfect kiss, his lips wrapped in hers.

"Mhmm yeah, nothing better than our love, Peyton."

Peyton smiled as Luke slowly drifted off to sleep. She watched as his chest slowly settled, a sweet smile pressed on his lips. She nuzzled her head deeper on his side, hearing his heart thumping as the cool night breeze blew in. Knowing her life may have not been the same, but knowing from now on it could only get better.

--------------------------------------

"What's that?" Skills announced as he saw Luke walk into his office.

"What?" Luke looked up as he sorted through his mail.

"That goofy ass grin you got on your face, Ohh yeah, Luke got him some making up love, mhmmha."

"Man, shut up. We are at work."

"So it's like any of these foos don't know what sex is, hell they teach it down the hall!" Skills swaggers over to Luke, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Man, that Peyton Sawyer sure got come skills, hummhmmm, to put a smile that big on your moody face. Maybe I should ask her to show me some, you know to improve my name, hell I might even give her my name...that's it, Skills Sawyer, ahh yeah."

"Dude, seriously get your own love life." Luke stands up heading for his chair, "and your own desk."

"Alright, alright playa, but listen you ever need me to show Sawyer some new steps, just holla. I am free anytime!, hmmmha!"

Luke grins trying to ignore Skills as Skills walks out into the hall, Luke shaking his head and still irreversibly grinning to himself about the night before.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

"Alright what is up, P Sawyer? Yesterday I couldn't get you to crack a smile, now you won't stop" Haley muttered as she watched Peyton around the studio. Haley strumming out some bars on her guitar.

"Oh nothing, I just was feeling blue yesterday because Luke and I had a fight, and well you know..."

"Oh I know," Haley leans in to whisper to Peyton. "Is Luke to king of make-up sex too?"

"Haley!" Peyton blurted in astonishment.

"What?! I am just saying, Nathan is pretty good too, but then again you already know that, ew" Haley pressed her eyes closed trying to erase the memory she just implanted in her own mind.

"Haley! you and Skills need to stop hanging out, or I am going to be calling you the next Rachel!"

"Ha, bite your tongue Peyton Sawyer!, I would never sink that low, and if I do, be sure to kick me in the ass"

Peyton lifts up her foot and taps Haley on the ass, "Hey!" Haley turns around, "I said [i]if[/i]!"

"So, did you talk to Lauren?" Haley walks over to Peyton's desk.

"Yeah, kinda"

"Kinda?"

"When you say talk do you mean yell, and banish her from town?"

"Peyton!"

"I know and I am sorry, I wanted so bad to just connect with her, but I had that fight with Luke and I was still mad at him, and I kinda took it out on her."

"Oh man!" Haley shook her head, "Well do you know where to find her?"

"No, but Luke might. He said that she and his Mom were friends in High School and they kept in touch."

"Really!? I don't remember seeing her around their house. What did she look like again?"

"Well, blond, tall, curly hair...kinda looked like me. With a large tattoo...of a..."

"Dragon on her back! Of Course!" Haley jumped up in recollection. "Lauren...we used to call her Elvira because she always dressed in black! and Luke and I were always fascinated that his mom was friends with someone so dark, well you know because Karen is just too, you know wholesome."

"You mean you knew her too, am I the only one she didn't talk to?"

"No, no honey it wasn't like that," Haley explained, "She used to help Karen out from time to time, with money. Lauren hated Dan and had urged Karen to stay away from him. So when Karen's parents cut her off and left Tree Hill it was Lauren who would pitch in money. How did I forget that?" Haley held her head, "I must be getting old, or something."

Peyton laughed, "Well glad to know she did some good, but why do you think she stayed away from me then?"

"She probably didn't want to let you know you were adopted. Must have been hard after your mom died not to be there for you, or to be there and not tell you."

"I guess, but it just seems odd that all of you could know her, and I have only fragments of memories she may or may not have been in."

"Give yourself some credit honey, you were just a kid, going through an enormous loss in your life. It is a wonder you remember much at all." Haley rubbed Peyton's back.

"I know, I know, but now it just seems I drove her off like I did Ellie, and I live with that regret everyday. I don't want to have this too."

"Then get Luke to call her, get her back here. Make things right, and this time leave your poison apples at home, ok?"

"Haha ok."

------------------------------------

"Luke!, honey" Peyton wanders into the gym as the players are doing three point shots in the farther end of the gym.

"Hey, how are you?" Luke pulls Peyton in for a kiss.

"Good, good...can I ask you something though?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's about Lauren. I..I kinda blew up at her yesterday and chased her off. Is there any chance you, or your Mom could get a hold of her?"

"Sure hun, here," Luke gets out his phone to dial Lauren's number. He places it up to his ear, "The number you have reached has been disconnected." and automated voice rings out. "What?" Luke looks puzzled at the phone then at Peyton.

"Peyton, I am sorry but it says her line was disconnected. I only have her cell number, maybe Mom has her home line."

Luke dials his mother's phone, "Hey Mom, Hi. How is Lilly, oh that is good..." Luke looks over at a disappointed Peyton,

"Oh yeah no, it is actually about Lauren. She kinda dropped by the other day, yeah, yeah I know. Listen, has she called you lately? No. Well do you know her home line, her cell was disconnected. You don't, oh she doesn't ok. Well if you hear from her can you have her call me. Ok. Give my love to Lilly, love you too. Oh wait and Mom? Yeah, I have some news but can you plan a time to come back to Tree Hill so I can tell you in person, ok. Thanks. Love you, bye."

Luke hangs up the phone, looking at a concerned Peyton as she waited for some information. "Yeah, I am sorry honey. But Mom said she hasn't spoken to Lauren since they left for New Zealand again. She said Lauren doesn't have a land line because she travels so much, mostly booking, well bands. But she will let us know as soon as she hears from her, ok?"

"Ok," Peyton walks over slowly sitting on the bench. Luke following behind her, resting his arm on her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Peyton. We can find her, we just have to be patient."

"It's just, like history is repeating Luke. I mean I pushed Ellie out of my life, and look what happened. I could have had months with her, instead of the few weeks we had. I don't know...I just wish I had handled it better."

"Hey hey, we all do things in the heat of the moment we regret. But sometimes things happen we can't control. Hey Hey," Luke lifts up Peyton's chin. "it always works out in the end, right?"

"I guess. Well, I better let you get back to practice."

"Hey, well if it isn't Skills Sawyer come to greet us." Skills busts in coming back from the other side of the gym.

"Hi Skills, and what did you call me?"

"Ignore him, he was just leaving." Luke shakes his head in laughter.

"Alright, alright I will leave you two lovebirds alone. But whateva' you do try to leave some varnish on the court, ok?"

Peyton drops open her mouth grinning at Luke, as Luke just shakes his head. Skills walking to center court.

"What have you told him?" Peyton jabs.

"Nothing, nothing. You know Skills he has like a sixth sense on these things."

Peyton brushes Luke's face, as he blushes looking at her.

"I better go, love you" she pecks him on the mouth.

"Love you too, bye"

"Whoohooo now," Skills yells as he watches Peyton leave tossing some free throws into the basket. Luke still shaking his head from side to side, "I need a new assistant." He gleefully mumbled to himself.

-------------------------------------

**Please comment y'all or I am gonna cry, and think you aren't reading. Let an LP fan you know, know about Sacred.**


	6. Part 6

**Chapter 17**

"Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke busts into the studio holding a bunch of bags.

"Brooke, hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can't your best friend drop by with some goodies?"

"Sure, sure, but I thought you were swamped with the movie." Peyton stares at the bags as Brooke lifts them up placing them onto her chair.

"Nope, I went shopping. Guess what I got? I got some Mini Jumpers, Mini Suits, Oh yeah!," Brooke jumps up and down grinning. "Two Mini Teddies, see?"

"That's great honey, but who are they for?"

"You! Duh! Geez Peyton did you forget about your twins?" Brooke eyes Peyton as she sits down on the edge of her desk.

"No, no, I just had some other things going on."

"You mean the long lost relative type things?"

"Yeah, but I can deal." Peyton perks up jumping out of her funk. "What else did you get?"

----------------------------------------------

"Luke, Luke can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure Haley, what's up?"

Haley meddles with some of Luke's files in his office as she looks away.

"Well, I am kinda curious."

"Oh boy"

"No, what did you find out about Lauren, did you find her?"

"Haley? We really need to get you a hobby."

"Shut up! I am serious. I mean I was talking to Peyton today, and I remembered that she used to help you and your Mom out from time to time. She has to be important to you too."

"Yeah, I guess." Luke walks over sitting on the edge of his desk. "We weren't that close. My mom used to talk about her from time to time, but she said most of it was just history."

"Did she like Lauren?"

"Oh yeah! Of course she did. They were friends. Just after my Mom started dating Dan, it got weird. Apparently, Lauren had warned her to stay away from him because she knew what a creep he was, but Mom loved him and didn't listen."

"Oh"

"It was only after Mom broke up with Dan, that Lauren came back offering her help. The only thing Mom told me was Lauren needed the distraction. She didn't have a lot of family."

"Kinda like Peyton?"

"Yeah, but see with Peyton, Hales, she wants family…and the twins are going to be great for her. But she always wanted family, you know. They just weren't around. I really don't know how she is going to handle this if we can't find Lauren again."

"Well, she told me she regretted it. Like when she shut Ellie out."

"Exactly," Luke returns to his chair leaning back. "what I don't want for her. She has been through too much to have this much regret. It should just be time that part was over."

"Well, the only way that can happen is if she makes it right."

"I know. I know."

"Can I ask?" Haley tilted her head.

"Sure, what?"

"Tell me, for real so I don't feel like a bonehead."

"What?" Luke smiled.

Haley leaned over his desk, staring at him. "Tell me you are freaked out by the whole twins thing. I mean really Luke, you would be crazy not to."

Luke smiled and leaned back into his chair, "Hales, I'm not…"

"Oh come on!"

"No really! I'm not. I mean yes, it is going to be hard. But I know Peyton and I can handle it. And you know the best thing?"

"What?"

"We can finally both have the family we always wanted. And that is the greatest gift I could ever get, and give."

"Luke, I am totally crushin' on you right now…." Haley swooned.

"Hey! Hey! You had your chance with me James…get out of here."

"Oh ha ha, as if…see you later."

"Bye Hales, oh and Hales?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks."

"No problem" Haley walked out, as Luke sat back in his chair. Thinking about his new family, and the old. Hoping the two should never cross paths, especially Dan.

----------------------------------.

Opening shot of Peyton driving up onto the River Court as Nathan is tossing in baskets. Peyton gets out of the car, and heads to center court.

"Hey Scott!"

"Hey"

"You're not the one I am looking for, oh well, you'll do."

"Hey! Now, I don't want any of that Sawyer. I heard you have some freaky twin gene."

"Gee thanks."

"Just, makes me glad we never, you know, got more serious in High school."

Peyton stuck out her tongue in Nathan's direction, and Nate threw the ball towards her.

Peyton catches it, throwing the ball in the basket. She slowly turns to Nathan. "You think it is going to be that bad?"

"What?"

"My babies, you know handling it, because Brooke has gotten overboard, and now this stuff with my Aunt. I just don't know Nate."

"No, Peyton of course not. You know I was only joking. Listen, no listen. You and Luke always have us to help, and hey we can have the best team at your disposal anytime."

"I know, I know I am being silly. It's just with everything going on I haven't had a lot of time to process this. I mean twins, Nate. Like two babies."

"I know, twenty toes" Nathan murmurs.

"Oh god! No, and four eyes!" Peyton stands up pacing around the picnic table. "I didn't even think of that! Do you think there is still time to have Brooke take one?"

"No, no" Nathan walks behind Peyton sitting her down on the table. "Listen Sawyer. You have one thing that balances this whole situation out."

"Oh yeah, what is that?"

"The best coach in the world, as your star forward." Nathan smirks at Peyton, Peyton trying to hide the fact she had forgotten that she wasn't alone in this.

"Thanks, Nate."

"Anytime, and hey Sawyer," Peyton walks towards her car.

"Yeah?"

"Team Scott is here, remember that, ok?"

"I will, thanks Nate."

-------------------------------------

Peyton drives up to the house, hoping Luke had gotten home just in time to make her dinner. She was starving. After all, he was the king of romantic gestures and it was the night before Valentine's day. Who knew what treasures awaited her. It was the first Valentine's day they had since she had come back to Tree Hill, but this time Luke was all hers. She couldn't wait to get up to the door, she looked around as she pulled into the driveway, and shut the car door behind her. Walking up the stoop.

"Well, well. Miss Sawyer."

Peyton turned around to see an unwelcome face staring back at her from her porch.

"I hear congratulations are in order, it is the talk of the town. How Mayor Scott is going to have twin Grandchildren."

"Go away Dan," Peyton leered away from Dan as she got out her keys to open the door.

"Now that is no way to talk to your future father-in-law. Then again, you probably will burst before the wedding…tsttt, looks like history repeats itself," Dan grinned to himself.

Peyton turns around to face Dan as he slides up onto her porch, he eyes fixated on her. She felt her skin crawl.

"Though, maybe Luke will be just as smart as me. And leave you and your squalling infants by the curb, like Karen."

"Luke isn't anything like you" Peyton glared at Dan, trying to figure out a way to get away from him.

"I had really had hoped one of my sons would trade up, I mean Nathan got stuck with that Hippie Haley, now Luke with you. Too bad he didn't hang on to that Lindsay; she sure was wealthy enough for my blood."

"That would imply, Dan, that you are alive. And we all know that isn't true."

"See there is that mouth again, Peyton. I mean really. First Nathan, then Luke…you have been passed around enough. How do I ever know those twins are my grandchildren?"

"They aren't." Peyton scowled.

"Really?, hmmm."

"Right, because that would imply you mean anything to Luke, and he considers you family. Which he doesn't. You have been dead for years, why not make it official and just disappear."

"What, Miss Sawyer like half your family? Oh wait. You don't have any family. Poor little orphan girl, so lost, boo hooo. Just as bad as the rest of the Harps."

"What would you know about it?!" Peyton gets out her keys again to open the door.

"More than you, I am sure." Dan leers into Peyton's space. Peyton turns to face him again. "Just stay away from us, Dan. Nobody wants you here."

"Like who, you?"

"And me!…" a voice rings out as a hand grabs him from behind, pushing him into the side of the house.

"I told you to stay away from my family, Dan!" Luke buries his elbow into the back of Dan's neck making him gag for breath. Peyton stands back towards the side window.

"Noow, now son," Dan struggles. "You wouldn't want to kill a dieing man."

"If you are dieing, it wouldn't matter." Luke shoves Dan off the porch, Dan hitting the ground in a roll. "I said stay away! I won't warn you again!"

"I was trying to make things right, son." Dan gasps.

"By what?! Threatening Peyton! Get out Dan! Or you won't have to worry about dieing. You'll already be dead."

"But,"

"You act as if you matter. Or have a say in my life Dan. Nathan and Haley might be kind enough, or naive to think you can be with Jamie. But I will burn in hell before you ever, come near my children, or my wife. I won't warn you again." Luke growls at Dan, as Peyton looks on. Dan struggles to get all the way up off the lawn as Luke stares him down. Dan making it to his SUV, driving off.

Luke turns to Peyton, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Luke pushes aside her hair, cupping her face in his hands. "Yeah, yeah I am fine Luke. He didn't hurt me."

"Come on, let me get you inside. Here." Luke leads her to the door, as they both get out the keys to open it. "Are you sure you are ok, honey." Luke leads Peyton to the couch.

"Yes, Luke I am fine. I just got jarred for a minute. He just said some things…"

"I know, if he ever comes near you again, I swear Peyton. I thought I was going to…"

"Hey hey, you aren't going to do anything Luke. I won't lose you, because that man can't let go of his past. I won't you hear me?" Peyton stares intensely into Luke's eyes, trying to convince him she was ok. And erase the thought he was having about killing his own father.

"I know, it's just with you and now the twins. I can't risk him getting too close. I mean Haley even lets Jamie stay over his house, that won't happen with us. I mean what is Haley thinking?!" Luke gets up pacing around the house.

"She is thinking about what Jamie wants. But, Luke listen. I can guarantee our kids won't have to deal with that. Because our kids won't need Dan. They'll have us. And right from the start we can tell them who, and what he is."

Luke walks back over to the couch, collapsing near Peyton. As she rubs the side of his head.

"Oh" he jumps up, "I almost forgot" Luke runs out the front door.

"What, where you going?" Peyton yells out the door after him.

Peyton gets up from the couch making her way out the front door seeing Luke emerge with some white roses in front of his face, pulling them down slightly so Peyton can see his smile. Peyton tilts her head, and smiles back, "Oh Luke, you shouldn't have."

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides you deserve so much more this year Peyton. Especially since we have been apart for so long. I want to make it extra special for you."

"Well, in that case. Spoil away my love." Peyton swoons falling onto the couch, as Luke smiles shaking his head. "Alright!" he gently falls on top of her as she giggles into his neck.

**Happy LP Valentine's Day guys! Give me some Sweet Reviews. (Only thing I am getting) **


	7. Part 7

**Chapter 18 **

"Hey son." Dan walks up to Nathan near the front of his beach house. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke, told me you went to see Peyton last night. Is that true?"

"What you're defending that little whore now too?"

Nathan walks up closer to Dan's face, sternly looking at him. "If you ever come near Luke, or his family again Dan. You will never, and I mean never see Jamie again, you understand ?" Nathan scowls at Dan, Dan feeling the hatred his son felt for him at that very moment. He recoiled, getting his keys out of his pocket.

"Alright son."

Nathan turns to walk away from the porch.

"But know this, Nathan. That girl is going to ruin your brother's life. Trust me."

Nathan turns to Dan, staring up at him. "Ever again, Dan." Dan nods his head in solemn agreement, as Nathan drives off.

--------------------------------

"Did you talk to him?" Luke rushed onto center court, as Nathan practiced his free throws.

"Yeah," Nathan said breathlessly. "I think he will leave you alone Luke, but just be careful."

"Yeah, but don't worry about us Nate. You really need to convince Jamie that Dan is not the wholesome Grandpa he pretends to be, or wants."

"How do I do that Luke, he is just a little kid."

"Tell him the truth man, it is time he knew why we all hate Dan so much. He is smart he is going to figure it out sometime. Then what? He is going to ask why you let him hang out with a murderer."

Nathan grabs the ball, placing it behind his head, leaning against it. "I know, but Luke he is our father, don't we owe him some sort…"

Luke interceded, shooting Nathan a perplexed look, "No! Nathan, not only was he never a Dad to me. But the man murdered his own brother in cold blood! Without cause, or remorse. At point blank range! Why do you always feel like we owe him something! I owe him nothing!"

"I know, but it is different for me man, I grew up with him. I know sometimes his rough attitude can..."

"I can't believe you are making excuses for him?!" Luke screamed towards Nathan. "He killed Keith, Nate! Not only did he do it, but he grew up with him. He claimed to love him, how could he do that if he felt any human emotion?!"

"Listen Luke! I am just saying, I have talked to him and he feels remorse for what he did and…"

"You act as if he just backed over your family dog, Jesus Nate." Luke takes a large breath in, closing his eyes tightly before looking at Nate again, "just let him know, in no uncertain terms if he comes near Peyton again, I will kill him. Just like he did to Keith, you got it?"

Nathan nods his head as Luke walks off the court, "You know one day Luke, you are going to have to let your anger go. At least for your sake." Nathan exclaims as Luke is walking out, Luke stops in his tracks. He knew Nate was right, but at the moment he didn't care. He just had to keep Dan away from his family. There was no other way.

"I know little brother," Luke said softly, "I know."

-------------------------------------------

"Peyton Sawyer, what are you doing?"

Peyton looks around seeing Luke standing in the doorway. She smiles, knowing at any moment she was going to get a lecture for doing something she shouldn't have.

"Hey, I am cleaning what does it look like?"

"The doctor said you should let me take care of you."

"I know, but Luke it is fine. I am only cleaning, not like I am running the New York City marathon. It's just a little dust."

"Peyton come on, you have to adjust to being pregnant. All this work is just going to make you stressed and tired."

"I know, but…" Luke leads her to the couch as Peyton shakes her head in disbelief he is codling her again.

"Luke, you have to stop worrying. If you worry anymore about me, the babies, or Dan you are going to keel over any minute. Trust me I can't handle that." Peyton rubs under his chin, and he collectively sighs under her touch. "I know, but if I don't worry about you. Who will?"

"I will" a booming voice from outside the kitchen.

"Dad!" Peyton runs over hugging Larry around the neck. It had been ages since she had seen him last. The last trip back he had from the Panama coast they met in Los Angeles, but only for a few days.

"Honey, ohh, man. I leave for a few months and come back to you, wow." Larry looks at Luke in the living room, and Peyton's ever growing baby bump. "I come back to you shacked up, and pregnant. Oh baby girl." Larry hugs Peyton again, as Peyton blushes holding him tightly.

Luke walks over to Larry, "Hey Rake boy, knew I couldn't trust you with this one."

"Hi Larry," Luke slightly bows his head. He still felt like that awkward seventeen year old around Larry, only this time he had felt more like Larry was going to get a shot gun any minute.

"It's ok son," Larry grabs Luke's shoulder. "Peyton filled me in on all the details, no need to look like you have to hide. I am just glad to see you finally came to your senses, and didn't let this one get away." Larry stares adoringly at his little girl.

"So, you two have some food around here? Or do I have to make pizza?"

"Oh know please," Luke intercedes, "I know all about your culinary tastes Larry. I am making dinner."

"Alright Peyton! Snagged one that can cook. I taught her well."

Larry sits roughly at Luke and Peyton's table as Peyton begins to tell him more about her and Luke, and he tells her about work. Luke looking on, smiling that Peyton had some more help. And so did he.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 19**

The corvette needed some work. It had been stalling lately, and Luke wanted to make sure it was ok for Peyton to drive in case her Comet yet again broke down. Larry came out to see if he could help, eyeing the comet as he walked up to Lucas.

"I can't believe she still has that piece of junk, you know I bought that for her mother in 1985 as an anniversary present. Only paid like 500 bucks for it. Worst money I ever spent."

Luke laughed, he knew what the car meant to Larry even if he didn't admit it. It was special to him, Peyton, and Luke but more for the stories than the actual function it had as a car.

"Yeah, I know. I tried to get her to buy a new one, but she loves that comet. I won't make her part with it. It is kinda special to me too."

"I bet," Larry jabbed at Luke passing him a cocky know it all look.

Luke laughed, "Is there anything she hasn't told you?"

"Nope, trained her well." Larry leaned over the manifold in the corvette. "So what is the problem here?"

"Oh the engine just keeps stalling, I tried adjusting the crank shaft, and re-establishing a connection" Luke looked over at a confused Larry, as he nodded along, clearly having no clue what he was talking about.

"I meant, rake boy. With you and Peyton." Larry interjected, "When are you going to make an honest woman out of my little girl? When your kids are driving this thing?"

"No, Larry. The wedding is only a few weeks away. Give us a break."

"Oh I will son, as soon as you tell me what is really going on with her, and I know it is more than just baby proofing the house."

Luke looked down; he didn't know if Peyton wanted to tell Larry about Lauren. She told him everything after she almost lost him in that hurricane. If she wanted him to know she would have told him.

"Ugh, Larry nothing I know of," Luke fudged with the air filter trying to change the subject. "If something was up, I am sure she would tell you." Luke hated lying, and Larry could tell. Luke was a bad liar.

"Ok, ok…I will ask her. Go on and mess with your engine. See you inside."

Larry left Luke to his work on the engine, as Luke looked on he wondered how Peyton was going to bring up her long lost aunt to the only father she knew, not to mention bring up Mick in the conversation as well.

"Hey Daddy, just give me a sec and I will make you some lunch"

"Oh no, that's ok," Larry flinched, "I can wait for Luke. Umm Honey can we talk?"

"Sure what about?"

"I know you didn't call me here to stay with you guys just because you missed me. Peyton, tell me what is going on with you."

"Dad, why do you always assume I have an ulterior motive?"

"Because you do."

"Stop, seriously I missed you, and I wanted you here for the wedding."

"Peyton," Larry said sternly. Peyton turned to him, she knew what that tone implied, for a minute she felt like a little girl again, keeping a secret from her father.

"Nothing Dad, really" she muttered walking out of the room. Leaving Larry to sit back in his chair, shaking his head. Wondering if she was ever going to let him know.

---------------------------

"Dad, Luke made dinner. Come and join us."

"Good, I am starving." Larry rushed over from watching the game on ESPN, "what do we have here?"

"Some roast chicken, with…:"

"Man, Peyton he sure does spoil you." Larry shook his head in astonishment.

"I know," Peyton brushed Luke's face, trying to wipe the goofy grin he had off in embarrassment.

"So Luke, how is that engine coming?"

"Oh fine."

"That's good, soooo…you gonna tell me what is going on with Peyton? Or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Dad!" Peyton remarked in disgust.

"I don't know what…"

"You do know son, now I have been patient what in the hell are you two keeping from me?"

"I really think Peyton should tell you, Larry.."

"Well, she won't so spill."

Luke looked over at Peyton who was thoroughly mortified at her father's candor, she nodded to Luke in agreement that it was ok to tell Larry the truth.

"Well, Larry" Luke stumbled. "Peyton found out she has, well she has an aunt, named Lauren."

Larry stopped in mid-bite of his mashed potatoes clenching his mouth to his fork. He slowly placed his fork down, not taking his eyes off Peyton as it clinked on the plate. He slowly rose, closed his eyes tightly, looking away. "Oh" he shook his head, walking back into the living room, to sit on the couch.

Peyton looked over at Luke in confusion, as he returned her look of disappointment.

"What in the hell, just happened?" Peyton muttered.

**Comment or die! Of multiple chapters, unwritten. Or a corvette might hit you. **

**LOL.**


	8. Part 8

***This story, is story. Reader's discretion is advised****

**Chapter 19**

"Daddy?" Peyton walks over to the living room, questioning herself the whole way. Luke staying behind in the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Nothing" Larry said coldly. "I am just not hungry right now, um, I am going to bed. See you in the morning." Larry walks into Karen's old room, leaving a very confused Peyton in his wake.

Peyton reluctantly walks back over to the kitchen to sit near Lucas. She had no idea what to think. Did Larry know Lauren? Or was he just mad that yet another one of her biological relatives tried to contact her. Was he jealous? Or just hurt?

"Hey, stop." Luke said softly, rubbing Peyton's back.

"Huh, what?" Peyton snapped out of a daze.

"What you are thinking of Peyton, just stop. You can't control what your Dad is feeling right now anymore than you can tell what happened."

"I know, Luke. It's just what is going on with him? I…I just don't know what to think, you think her knew her?"

"I don't know, honey. Maybe. But he will come around and talk to you. I know it." Luke continues to caress Peyton's arm. "Try to finish your dinner, ok?"

"I am not hungry" Peyton stared blankly at her plate.

"Peyton," Luke said sternly. "You have to eat, come on, for me?"

"Ok, fine."

Peyton continues to mill around with her food, wondering what was going on with her Dad, any wondering if she could fix what ever it was.

-----------------------------------

Peyton rose early that morning to see if she could catch her Dad before he went out for the day. He had a habit of getting up early and jogging up the river, and she wanted to make sure she could talk to him. She had spent the night tossing and turning over what had happened the night before. Her mind a tangle of questions she desperately needed answers to. Why was Larry so mad? He had never reacted this harshly to Ellie, at first.

Peyton couldn't understand why Lauren would be any different.

She wandered into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, for all three of them. Walking down the hall, she saw Larry's bedroom door was open, "Dad?" she peeked her head in, no answer. "Dad?" she called out. It was obvious he had left earlier than she had thought. Making the situation even more confusing. She walked back into the kitchen, meeting Luke in the hallway.

"Hey, honey"

"Hey"

"Is your Dad coming?"

"Uh, no…Luke I think he left."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, he is probably just running"

"Yeah, yeah I guess."

"Come on Peyton don't do that. Don't make it worse than it is, ok?"

"Alright" Peyton sighed half heartedly getting Luke a cup of coffee. "I guess"

She sat back down at the table, as Luke opened the morning paper, as she stared off towards the front door.

---------------------------------

"I'm coming! I'm coming keep your shirt on!" Lauren exclaimed running for the door.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Larry said fiercely growling in Lauren's doorway.

"Nice to see you too, Larry"

"No, no don't play that crap with me Lauren." Larry pushed his way into Lauren's house, looking around, and then fixing his eyes back on her intensely.

"You come waltzing back into Peyton's life after 12 years and expect she is just going to make you family!? Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Her family Larry," Lauren shouted back. "I am her Aunt."

"No, you and your sister think you can just come in and out and expect to pick up with Peyton like you were always there!!" Larry leaned over Lauren his anger intensifying.

"LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS! She is dead! And we have every right to see Peyton! In fact if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even had her!" Lauren scowled pushing back into Larry's direction. "You forget who you are talking to?! Huh! You can't just come into my house and start barking at me. Peyton is my blood, and she means the world to me, don't you dare try to minimize how I feel, or how Ellie felt."

"You can't just come into her life like this and…" Larry settled down trying to express his concern.

"No, she is 22 years old Larry. She can have a relationship with me if she wants, but guess what! She doesn't! She threw me out. Are you happy now? Could have saved you a trip down here." Lauren holds open the door for Larry, gesturing for him to leave.

"We have more to talk about," he mutters.

"No, we don't. We really don't. It is Peyton's decision; she is a big girl Larry. Time to let go."

Larry slowly walks towards the door, "You know this isn't over," he whispers down to her direction.

"Yeah, it is. Goodbye." Lauren slams the door behind him in disgust.

----------------------------

"It's ok, you are gonna be Ok, Ellie" Lauren rubs Ellie's head as they sit in the emergency room. "Can someone please help my sister?, she is barely conscious. We have been here for 30 minutes." Lauren shouts at the nurse.

"Maam, you have to wait your turn."

"Listen! You garden gnome! This is my sister, I believe she had an overdose, she needs help NOW!"

"Well, she has to wait," the nurse said curtly "we shouldn't waste time on druggies anyway" she walks away mumbling under her breath.

"Excuse me!" Lauren exclaims, "Hey, no hey you…you want to say that to my face? Huh? You don't know a damn thing about my sister! So I suggest you get someone to help her before I put you through a wall! Got it!"

"Laur---n," Ellie mumbled incoherently in the waiting room. Lauren running to her side.

"It's ok El, I am right here. We are going to be fine. You're fine. Hey hey look at me."

Lauren held Ellie's head to hers, trying to keep her conscious. "Harps against the world remember?" Lauren could feel herself on the edge of crying, looking into her sister's glossy expressionless eyes. "I am going to kill him." She mumbled, holding Ellie's head under hers.

"Elizabeth Harp, the doctor can see you now." The nurse rang out on the loud speaker. Lauren leading her to the doctor's office, every step she could feel Ellie getting weaker.

"Please doctor you have to help her."

"Ok, ok, but first tell me what happened."

"I uh, just found her this way. She was unresponsive so I rushed her here."

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I am her older sister, Lauren."

"Ok, Lauren. What can you tell me about Elizabeth? Does she take any medication? Is she on any type of drugs?"

Lauren looked down at Ellie, if she told the Doctor what she really knew he would haul her off to prison for sure, she wasn't going to let that happen.

"She is, uh, was a recovering addict. But we haven't talked in a while"

"I see. Well let me draw some blood and see what we can do for her. Ok?"

"Please, hurry"

--------------------------

"Ok, Miss Harp. Your sister is stable and it says here, among other things that. Yes, she is about 5 months pregnant."

"Oh my god, um, what are the other things?"

"I am afraid she suffered from an over dose. Caused by an injection of heroine."

Lauren knew it was bad; she hadn't spoken to Ellie in at least a year. She nodded her head in remorse to the doctor. Hoping her would not turn her in.

"But, I am going to let this go because I think you can help her more than any police involvement will"

"I will take care of her I promise, is…is the baby ok?"

"As far as these tests show, yes, it was a mild over dose. But any amount of illegal substances can be very damaging to a fetus. You have to convince your sister it is in her child's best interest to stay clean."

"I will, I won't leave her side."

"Ok, just fill out these forms and…." The dark haze fades as the images slowly darkens, voices fading off into the distance. "Ellie!" Lauren quickly shoots up in her bed, sweat pouring off of her as she looked around in a panic. Remembering was the hardest part, and she had always remembered too much.

-----------------------------

"Dad! You're home," Peyton exclaimed seeing Larry walk through their front door.

"Yeah, yeah…I just came to get my things."

"What?! Why!"

"Nothing, I just need to get some work done, and I just can't do it here, I forgot about this job I had in Seattle and…"

"What is going on Dad!? Don't do this to me! I mentioned my Aunt once and now you are leaving, please! Tell me!" Peyton grabs onto her father's arm as he head's out the door with his duffle bag.

"I can't, honey. I am sorry. I promise to be back for the wedding, ok?" he looks remorsefully down at her face, seeing the tears from her confusion. "I am sorry, baby girl"

Larry walks off towards his car, leaving a lost and scared little girl standing on her porch, still wondering what went wrong. Still having no answers.

**Recharging the old battery, you know how. Comments! Let me know what works. **


	9. Part 9

***Reading this may cause you to learn junk, and stuff. Perhaps, some vocabulary words to add to your repertoire. Though, if you are from the United Kingdom, you use these pro words daily. At any rate, Reader's discretion is advised*****

**Chapter 20**

Lucas drives up to the house, he had felt odd today, not talking to Peyton. She usually called or came around the gym with lunch, but today was different. He wondered what had happened with her father, or god forbid his. He rushed up to the back kitchen door to find out.

"Peyton?, honey are you home?" he bellowed out through the kitchen.

He could hear a faint murmur in the back bedroom. "Peyton, you in here?" he cracked the door slightly, revealing Peyton sitting in the corner on the floor, her hand resting on her knees.

"Peyton! Honey are you ok?" he rushed over to her side, "was it Dan did he hurt you, the babies?"

Peyton lifted her head revealing that she had been crying all day; her blood shot eyes, her pale face a clear sign. "Hey, honey what happened?"

"My Dad, he left town on a business trip, or so he says but I just don't know Luke." Peyton rose crying on Luke's shoulder as he led her to their bedroom.

"I just…I…" she wept as he laid her down softly onto their bed. "I just don't know Luke. One minute we are laughing and having a good time, and then next day he is gone. Just because I mentioned someone from Ellie's past."

"Did he, did he tell you why he left honey?"

"He said it was for a job in Seattle but you know that isn't true. You saw him after we mentioned Lauren, it was like…" she mumbled softly, "like he was a completely different person, I never saw him like that."

Luke slid up beside her on the bed, as she rested her head on his chest. "It's going to be ok, Peyton. I promise. Your Dad, he will come around. And hey, listen…" he lifted her chin for her to stare into his eyes, "he has to come and give you away at our wedding, and he would never miss that."

Peyton nodded her head softly onto his chest; she could feel some of the confusion of the day melt away when she was in Luke's arms. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do next, who to call, where to turn. But at least for now she was safe, in the arms of the man she loved.

"How was your day?" she muttered softly.

"Oh, it was fine…just fine."

------------------------------------------

_Five hours earlier_

"Lucas Scott"

"Yes"

"Detective Andrews, with the fifth precinct, Hi..so what can we do for you?"

Luke sits down at the police officer's desk, reluctantly staring on at the picture of Dan behind them on the precinct wall, as Mayor.

"Yeah, I would like to file a restraining order against someone."

"Any one in particular?" the detective asked with concern, filling out the form as Luke spoke.

"Yes, um, Dan Scott."

"As in Former Mayor Dan Scott?"

"Yes, also as ex-convict Mayor Dan Scott" Luke said coldly. He still could not get over the fact that even though Dan was rich, and he was the mayor 4 years ago, people still referred to him as a more important person. When he should have been known as the murderer he was.

"I see, is this restraining order for just you, or anyone else?"

"Yes, my fiancée along with myself."

"Ok, son. What was the dispute about?"

"Dan tried, well is trying to threaten me and my fiancée into making him a part of our lives. He can't be trusted and I don't want him near her. Also she is very pregnant with our twins, and I can't risk any harm coming to her or our children. It is just imperative that Dan stays away from us."

"Ok, it says here after Mayor Scott…"

"Dan, officer. He isn't Mayor anymore"

"Sorry, Mr. Scott was convicted your brother has let him have visitation rights with his son, Jamie. Is that true?"

"Yes, but Nathan grew up with Dan and feels he has some sort of obligation to let him be a part of his son's life. I want no part of that. He is an evil, heartless man, who in a split second shot his brother in cold blood. Then proceeded to lie about it. I can't I won't have him around Peyton or my children."

"Ok, Mr. Scott. Has he threatened you before? Or Miss Sawyer?"

"Yes, numerous times."

"Ok, we will make sure the order goes through. But you do know this is just a formality, he can break it at anytime. You still have to be aware of where you and Miss Sawyer are."  
"I know, I just want to make sure he knows, I am watching."

"Ok, well then." The police officer walks over to the wall behind his desk where the former Mayor's pictures hung; taking Dan's off the wall. "Only one more thing to do." The officer brings it to the window, and slides it out, it crashing to the ground. "That's better," he states smiling towards Lucas.

--------------------------------------

"What the hell is this?" Dan screams through the gym, waving the order in his hand.

Luke ignores him as he makes the team do drills across center court. "What does it look like, Dan."

"Don't get snotty with me you little pompous ass, how dare you get a restraining order against me, your own father!" Dan screams so loud the team freezes looking perplexed towards Luke's direction. "Hey everybody head to the showers" Luke yells out before slowly turning to face Dan.

"You need some help, Luke?" Skills whispers. Luke waves him off to go with the team.

Dan still staring facing Luke, shocked another one of his son's would go so far as to banish him from his life. "You don't get it do you?" Luke's tone laced with disdain. "I don't want you, don't need you, hell I hate you. And if I have to use the law to tell you that then well, so be it."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Oh I know it that little slut you have at home, isn't it? She has your mind all clouded with lies, you have no idea what her family is capable of?"

Luke turns cocking his neck to one side, walking away from Dan. Trying to shrug off his attempt to goad him into a fight.

"She will ruin your life, son."

Luke whips around pinning Dan against the wall, laying his fore arm into Dan's neck "Maybe! You need to just leave me, and PEYTON! Alone, ok Dan! And stop calling me SON!"

Dan sneers, "Maybe I am the one who needs a restraining order, son."

"Get out" Luke lets go of Dan, "just get out, out of this gym out of my life, out of town. Because you know what? No one wants you here. Even if Nathan fakes it, we all know what a cold-heartless son of bitch you are, Dan. No one will EVER! Change that, not even you."

"You have no idea what you are getting involved in, but ok. If you want to make some weak gesture to keep me from your perfect Peyton, go right ahead. It's your loss."

Luke walks towards the locker room in disgust, leaving Dan to straighten his suit, and walk out of the gym.

"You alright Luke?" Skills responded seeing him walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah man. I am fine. I will be better once I know that man can't hurt us anymore."

"Well, you know I got your back. And Peyton too, you need anything you just call, ok?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah, I will. Thanks man."

-----------------------------------

"Hey Mom, hi…any word from Lauren?" Luke whispered in the living room as Peyton picked up the dishes from dinner.

"No, ok. Thanks, just let me know. Ok bye."

"Hey, Luke." Peyton collapsed near Luke on the couch.

"Hey, sweetheart you ready for bed?"

"No, I kinda just want to stay up for a while."

"Peyton"

"No, Luke I am fine really. I should come to terms by now that I will never know half the people in my life, or understand any of them."

"Peyton, stop. You have to stop worrying about these things. Your Dad is going to come back and he will talk to you. And hey if he doesn't, I can take him…"

"Luke"

"No, no I can. I mean he maybe be bigger, and have more sailor muscles. But I can take him."

"Luke, stop. You can't make me laugh today," Peyton smirked from one end of her sorrow soaked face.

"See, I just did," Luke smirked back.

"I love you, so much," Peyton wistfully smiled back at him.

Luke leaned down to kiss her softly; she leaned in pressing her lips into his. She could feel the confusion, and her pain drift off into the background. Holding onto him, her one constant was the only thing that made her feel whole. She ran her hand behind his hair and pulled him in deeper. She could feel her love for him all around like a warm blanket. "Oh, make love to me, Luke," she whispered. He looked at her adoringly, as he put his fore arm behind her knee and lifted her up, carrying her into their bedroom.

He placed her on the bed, as he looked deep into her eyes. She ran her hands sensually under his shirt as she stripped it off on him, feeling his passionate kisses fall onto her heaving chest. He grabbed her upper thigh, his hand finding its way to her zipper, slowly removing her jeans. He knelt on the bed running his hands underneath her legs, stripping off her jeans one leg at a time. As she leaned back soaking his touch in she could feel every bone inside of her aching for him. He caressed her inner thighs feeling her warmth, he leaned back closing his eyes, and he brought his head down slowly to her navel, breathing heavily while he licked up her midriff. She moaned, grabbing onto his hair leaning back feeling her head up against the head board of the bed.

His biceps pulsing as they wrapped around her chest, his strong hands feeling for the hook on her bra. Carelessly ripping it off, and tossing it to the side. She rolled him over on his back, her hips pressed into his warm flesh, as she unbuttoned his jeans, sticking her hand into his boxers. Feel how hard he was for her; she inhaled sharply pulsing her hips into his ever growing bulge. She rolled back off his hips placing herself between his legs, pulling his pants off quickly. She slid her hands up his rippling abdomen, finding herself lying on top of him, her breasts pressed up against his hot pectorals. She pulled him into a hot sensual kiss, her tongue thrusting deeper into his mouth. Feeling his salty lips trembling between hers as she felt her way down his torso towards his tight bulge, releasing it from his boxers.

He laid her on her back, feeling his passion for her unleash. Lifting his hand underneath her shaking thigh, he could feel how ready she was for him. Her wet warmth beckoning him for passionate release. He leaned down, as she felt him all around her body. His throbbing erection sliding in between her pulsing thighs. "Oh god, I love you Luke!" she moaned as she felt his warm cock inside her body, needing him deeper till she could feel nothing more than their love.

"Oh Peyton, oh god." He was buried deep inside her she felt him thick, hard, and pulsing against her tender walls. She began grinding her hips into his, eliciting another deep moan from him. "Oh god Peyton, Mhmmm." She could not contain herself any longer. She rolled him on his back, sliding his cock into her luscious soft flesh. Pushing up harder and sliding back down as he threw back his head, rolling back his eyes. She could feel his strong hands searching up her chest to her voluptuous breasts. When finding them, biting at his lower lip and inhaling sharply in his pleasure. She loved to make him quiver; it was just as good as when he press his hard flesh into hers in a public place. She could feel his hard heat grinding inside her, as he leaned up, squeezing his biceps around her silken taut body, sucking on her neck. He pushed in harder before, laying her on to her back, she felt his full throbbing erection never leave her as it thrust in harder and faster, pushing her up into the pillows above, she pushed her hands up against the head board.

He continued to thrust into her feeling her hot flesh beneath him, diving in deeper for more of her wet ecstasy. She screamed through her orgasmic delight, gripping onto his back. He watched her come, with Peyton it was like the first time, every time. He loved to watch her slide underneath him, her eyes roll back, her lips full and open. He grabbed at her mouth with his, as his wave of pleasure ripped through his body, leaning into her thighs pressing them further into her core, shaking, trembling into her warm need.

"Oh god, oh god…oh Peyton!," he cried burying his fingers into her thigh, as she pressed her eager hands into the hardness of his chest. She opened her eyes seeing him lean into her, feeling him come was the best part of their love making. She loved how she turned him on, made him roll in pleasure.

She gripped her thighs tighter around his strong, hard hips, as he thrust into her one last time, moaning and feeling through her hair. He rolled over on the right side of the bed. "Oh Peyton, oh…man," he panted.

Peyton smirked, "I know, I know," she whispered sensually in his ear, as he pulled her chest in close, slowly sucking on the top part of her silken bosom. Feeling her heaving breasts pressed to his face.

"God, I love you."

----------------------------------------

****The comment fairy told me, if you don't leave comments, you get warts. So save your beautiful faces, and tell me what you like. Talk dirty to me….LOL.*****


	10. Part 10

***Thank you for all the great responses from part 9, I must give another disclaimer just as a precaution. Chapters may contain nudity, violence, and scary images. Reader's discretion is advised****

**Chapter 21**

Wind blew in the open window as Peyton escaped from her sleep. She always got up before Luke; he was notorious for sleeping in, and sometimes missing practice all together. But today wasn't about basketball or making the team work for every single throw, it was about the movie. Peyton rose to go to the kitchen, quietly making sure not to wake Luke so she could get her morning tea. She walked into the kitchen grabbing the kettle and slowly filling it with water.

She couldn't help but think of all the things that had partial kept her up that night, even though she was comforted with Luke, she still had a gnawing in the pit of her stomach something wasn't right. She just couldn't shake it. What had caused her dad to just disappear like that, why did Dan keep referring to her relatives in such a way? She poured the hot water slowly into her cup, adding the tea bag as she walked over to the table. She hated tea, she much rather have her coffee, but the doctor told her it was not good for the twins to consume as much caffeine as she had done before on a regular basis.

She sheepishly looked at her tea, sifting the bag around in the water wishing it tasted better.

"Man I hate tea" she grumbled.

"I know, but it's good for you." Luke's voiced popped out from behind her in the hall, she turned slightly and smiled at him. She may have been distracted but she had not forgotten about the night before.

"Hey you," she grinned eyeing him as he swaggered over to her pulling her face into an intense kiss.

"Hey back, beautiful."

"So, what are you doing up?" Peyton asked thinking for sure he would have stayed in bed much later.

"Oh I forgot to, well tell you last night. We are shooting all day today."

"What!?" Peyton gasped as she whipped her head around staring at him as he stood against the counter. "Why?! All day?!"

"I know, I am sorry. I was going to tell you last night. But well, we kinda got distracted."

"Oh," Peyton blushed. "Well, when will you get back?"

"I don't know," Luke started to sit down swirling his coffee in the cup, carefully blowing on it "It might be about 12am or 1."

Peyton shook her head, "What are you shooting that takes 12 hours to film?"

Luke smiled, "Uhum, well Basketball."

"Huh?" Peyton looked puzzled.

"Yeah, apparently from all the different camera angles it takes a load of time to shoot."

"Uhum, so even on your days off from it, coach. You are still doing basketball. Uhum." Peyton smirked she couldn't believe how much time the game took away from their alone time.

"I know, I am sorry Peyton. I know tonight was supposed to be special for us. But I promise tomorrow will be better."

"Well, ok, if I have to sacrifice us for your career." Peyton sarcastically pouted, making Luke smile. She always knew how to make him laugh.

"Thank you. And hey," he took another sip of his coffee before rising to go towards the sink. "If I get home early enough tonight, I promise to make it up to you." He leaned over her, lightly letting his hand dance through her hair.

"You better, daddy." Peyton crinkled her nose, grinning in his face.

"Oh I will." Luke walked away towards their bedroom. "hmmm, I like that"

"What?" Peyton smiled.

"The name Daddy…it's nice," Luke smiled as he slowly walked into the bedroom, Peyton turning towards him as she sat in the chair.

"Ok," she husked "_Daddy_" shooting him a mischievous seductive look.

"Oh, see now you have gone and made it dirty, Peyt. Come on!," he tossed his shirt at her in the kitchen while he headed for the shower.

"Ok _Daddy_" she mocked. Luke shook his head and smirked. What kind of girl was he marrying? Peyton giggled for a moment, forgetting the questions that had plagued her before she awoke. For the first time, she was just happy.

---------------------------------

Luke had left Peyton a few hours ago, and neither one of them could figure out the week before how to put the baby's crib together. So being the trooper, defiant girl she was Peyton tried tackling it again, alone. She had wished Karen had the peace of mind to just have shipped a guy to put it together with the crib, but as she looked inquisitively into the box to see if there was a small man to help ensemble it. There was not.

"Well, looks like it is just you and me kids," she reluctantly grabbed a wood piece and placed it on the floor. Then rose and grabbed another, it slipping off the couch it was resting on and banging to the floor.

"Alright P. Sawyer, step away from the crib."

Peyton turned around spying Skills standing in her living room, smirking at him as he shook his head at her unfortunate dilemma.

"Hi, Skills…what are you a cat burglar too?" she jabbed, making Skills burst into laughter.

"Nah girl, your door was unlocked. And I heard you cussing in here and figured you might need some help."

"I was not cursing, nor do I need help. I am Peyton Sawyer, you know?" Peyton placed her hands on her hips in her best fake super hero stance.

"Oh I know, Peyton Sawyer super hero, soon to be super zero if she don't get away from that crib again, here let me do it."

"Weren't you working today?" Peyton asked crossing her arms in defense that she couldn't put her own crib together without a man's help.

"Nahh, Luke is doing the movie, so he told all us to take the day off practice."

"Well, fine," Peyton threw up her hands in defeat, "I guess you can help me."

"Girl, step out of the way. Help you, please. I can do this my own self."

"Fine," Peyton stepped aside as Skills eyed all the pieces lying on the floor, crinkling his brow. Peyton sat down on the couch eyeing Skills with her Cheshire cat grin, knowing full well he had no idea where to start either, and it made her day.

----------------------------

"Damn it" a clang hit the floor.

"You ok, Skills?" Peyton smiled to herself in the kitchen hearing all the ruckus going on in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah woman. I am fine," Skills walked into the kitchen scratching his head, sitting at the table. "It's that crib that's jacked up, you sure Karen likes you? Or that thing wasn't made by that dude Mussolini?"

Peyton laughed as she stirred yet another of her vile herbal teas taking a seat next to him. "Of course, but I thought you _was_ 'the man' what you can't do it?"

"Girl, not even no Bob Vila could put that thing together. I tell you what"

"What?"

"How's about we leave it on the curb?"

"No, come on Skills we can do it."

"Nah, nah…not even four guys and a fork lift could fix that pile of sticks." Skills shook his head in disbelief.

"Ok, I tell you what. How about we go somewhere."

"Where?"

-----------------------------

Dissolve into Skills befuddled face looking around a huge store, Peyton standing by his side holding onto his arm.

"A fluffy ass baby store, P…oh come on," Skills eyed a huge fluffy pink bunny in the corner; he shivered as it reminded him of Chester.

"Oh come on Skills, you (mocking voice) the man! If we can't build one, Luke gave me enough money we can buy one, that was already made," Peyton devilishly grinned knowing no man wanted to be caught dead in "_Bargain Baby_" not even the strong sensitive types like Luke. He told her he would rather gauge out his eyes, than go back to any baby outlet store. He sheepishly told her to "_Take Brooke_."

"Oh come on Skills, it'll be fun," Peyton dragged at his arm as the walked into a huge aisle filled with bath toys, Peyton eyeing one of the rubber duckys in the corner.

"Awww I used to have one of these," she danced it in front of Skills forlorn face. He gave her a disgusted look.

"I thought you was a super hero, P. Sawyer. Didn't know you went all gaga over no rubber duckys."

"Oh come on Skills, it's fun here we can get this one…and this one," Peyton walked through the aisle casually tossing item after item into the cart, as Skills shook his head following slowly behind as if he was walking the slow walk to death row.

"I'm gonna kill Luke," he mumbled to himself as Peyton gleefully went off picking out gifts.

--------------------------------

Dissolve into Skills holding up some very large bags as Peyton stood at the counter talking to the checker as she filled out her credit card receipt. Skills dropped a bag, struggling to keep the rest in hand.

"Can we go now, P!" he exclaimed like a child who wanted to leave church on an early Sunday morning.

"Yes, yeah. Here," Peyton grabbed a couple of the top bags and helped Skills open the stores door as they made their way to her Comet. Suddenly being stopped in their tracks.

"Well, well. Shopping a little early aren't we?" Dan hissed as he shot Peyton and Skills a menacing look.

"What do you want, Dan?"

"Oh, nothing just wanted to know when my son was going to come to his senses and leave you. But I can wait."

"Hey, Peyton. We gotta go, Luke is waiting," Skills broke in as he could see Peyton frozen in fear, a still figure at her car being harassed by Dan.

"Yeah, yeah," Peyton shook out of her daze, looking over at Skills concerned eyes. But still feeling that pit of dread in her core. "Yeah, Luke is waiting. Goodbye, Dan."

"Bye!" he sneered. "Don't forget to keep the receipts so you can bring all that stuff back," he screamed as Peyton sped off with Skills in the car.

"You won't need them for long," Dan whispered to himself, his voice tainted in malice. "Not long now."

-------------------------

Skills and Peyton arrived at the house again. Peyton jumping out of the car leaving Skills behind calling after her, "Peyton! You alright girl?"

"Yeah, yeah Skills I am fine," Peyton rushed into the house feeling the dread wash over her. She wondered why it felt so intense, especially around Dan. Was it a sign of things she was supposed to watch out for? Or was it just a feeling she got looking into his cold hollow eyes. Eyes that looked so much like the only man who ever truly knew her, but so much more dark, cold, and full of hate. She ran to the bathroom, feeling the wave of emotions build in her as she shut the door loudly behind her.

Skills struggled to open the front door, his hands full of the bags of items they had bought over the few hours they were out. He looked around and could not find Peyton, calling her name he made his way to the closed door of the bathroom.

"Peyton, girl you alright?" he tentatively enquired resting his hand on the door knob, finding it was locked. "Peyton!"

"Oh, yeah Skills I am fine," Peyton wiped the tears from her eyes and she stood in front of the mirror. She felt weak, and cold. Something she had never felt before. Something much worse. She mustered her strength to tell Skills, "I am fine Skills just a little morning sickness that's all."

"Well, ok ummm I'm gonna leave the bags here in the living room. And gonna head home, you need anything?" he pressed his ear to the door.

Peyton grabbed a hold of her head, running her fingers through her hair, trying to gather more courage to lie to Skills, "Oh yeah. Just fine. See you tomorrow?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, sure you call me if you need anything ok?"

"Yeah, yep sure will. Bye."

"Ok" Skills reluctantly made his way to the front door, he wondered if he should call Luke. Or just stick around; he cautiously made his way out the door. Carefully closing it behind him.

----------------------------------

Peyton had to get out of the house; it felt like the walls were closing in on her. And she didn't know why, so she drove. She loved to drive; her mind was clear she could concentrate and think of things more rationally. She drove to the one place she really loved to just think things over, the river court. It never used to be her favorite place, until she met Lucas. The sounds of the boats, all their wonderful memories dancing through her mind as she gazed out onto the rippling water. She arrived at the water front, pulling in slowly as the current washed in back and forth a backlash from a small boat coming into port.

Peyton stood there near the picnic tables walking around in her silence. She hated silence. It made her thoughts bombard her with more questions than her mind could digest. For some reason though, the sounds of the river took the place of her music she craved all her life. She wandered aimlessly to one of the picnic tables to sit down. It was getting dark; she could see the sun setting just over the river. She watched as it slowly went down, the red, pink and blue merging into the dark of night. It had gotten cold, while she wandered out to the river court. She remembered she had a coat in her trunk. Luke made her carry it with her, just in case anything happened.

"Always worried about me," she whispered to herself as she walked over to the comet. Lifting up the trunk and seeing the warm winter coat Luke had gently placed between her spare tire, and her emergency kit. She shook her head in disbelief, he had thought of everything.

She grabbed the coat and put it on, then slowly slammed her trunk closed only to find she wasn't alone. Staring back at her, those same eyes, she stepped back. Feeling the fear come over her again.

"Hello, Peyton. Nice night for a walk," Dan scowled making his way in her direction. She stepped further back looping her way around the comet, trying to keep it between her and Dan.

"What are you doing here, Dan?"

"Well, it is a public park. Thought I would get some thinking done, guess I wasn't the only one," he moved closer to her as she stepped further back. He slithered his way around her car, not taking his eyes off her. She felt her heart racing, her hands cold.

"Uhum, well Luke is going to be here any minute so you better go, before he sees you," Peyton scrambled as she pressed herself up against the side of a picnic table.

"Nope."

"Yes, he told me he was coming, after the shoot," Peyton stumbled feeling her words fall hollow in the air.

"Now, now we both know that isn't true," Dan moved closer only inches away from Peyton's quivering body. "He left early this morning as has yet to come back, don't you remember?" Dan eyed Peyton encroaching further into her space. She felt blood run cold, her hands shake. He knew Luke wasn't coming, she was out there all alone. The thoughts racing through her head, how could she be so stupid to go off driving at night? Her eyes being draw into the hollow caverns of Dan's eyes, his stare hadn't left her, his gaze just as chilling as being in the presence of evil itself.

"Get away from me, Dan," she pushed as he made his way further into her personal space.

"Oh come now, Miss Sawyer. We are _family _after all, why can't we just…get along?" his voiced dropping in a chilling tone. Peyton felt her heart stop, as he moved closer to her hands gripping onto the table. Trying to find some way to escape, scrambling for a way out of this nightmare.

"Luke, is my family now Dan. He doesn't need you or your twisted version of the truth. We have each other, he is _mine_ now," she scowled at him trying to muster the courage to fight back. Dan's deadly calm demeanor slowly fading away revealing his true nature, his true intentions.

"That's what it is, then huh, all of you. Always take take take, never give back what you get!" he fumed slowly pacing around her, blocking her escape. Dan slowly stopped turning his attention firmly back to Peyton. "Just like the rest of them, I knew you were just like them," he scowled at her. She could feel the hatred he felt radiating off him. There was no way out.

"Just like the rest of _**them**_," he husked as he lunged towards her pressing her into the table. Peyton could feel her eyes get weak, her air escaping her control. She started to fade, feeling his grip around her throat. She clawed and pressed against his iron like grip, trying to fight. Feeling the every breath she had being sucked out of her as Dan pressed his menacing hands further into her throat. She struggled for the air, gasping as he pressed all his anger into her gleefully taking away her last moments of life.

She felt weak, her head started to cloud, and she felt herself drifting off, falling into darkness.

"Let her go or I'll blow your fucking head off!" a voice bellowed from behind him.

Dan felt the barrel of a gun pressed firmly into the back of his head. He slowly released his grip on Peyton's neck as her limp, lifeless body fell to the table. Dan rose slowly his hands raised in the air by his sides, getting ready to swoop around and struggle with whom ever interrupted his workings.

"DON'T do it!" the voice screamed.

"At least let me see who is threatening to shoot me," Dan sneered as he held his hands up in the air still thinking he had the upper hand of the situation, "Can't a man get at least that, to see who is going to kill him?"

"I told you if you hurt her! I would kill you," the voice rang out in a deadly calm whisper "_I keep my promises…_" the words echoed in Dan's ear, his eyes widened at the sound of the voice, a voice he knew too well. Dan turned slowly, seeing his attacker his anger turning to dread and fear as dark character pressed it into his temple, his face turning white as the gun was cocked.

"_You_," he whispered. Dan stared blankly into the eyes of his foe, down the barrel of the gun. A piercing shot rang out, the body slowly hitting the pavement with a thud.

***Well, well. Looks like old Laurencia has a few tricks up her sleeve after all. Comment, let me know what you think.****


	11. Part 11

***Leaving you with a cliffhanger last time was effective. This chapter contains violence, language, and drama. Reader's discretion is advised. ****

**Chapter 22**

_*Flashback to the spring of 1986*_

The event was the Tri-State Championship between the Tree Hill Ravens and the River City Panthers. The school was a buzz of activity. The pep club was making banners for the hall, and the cheerleaders were practicing in the gym while the Ravens were getting drilled fiercely by Coach Durham.

"Pick up the pace you whiny ass pansies! You too Scott!" Coach Durham screamed.

Dan looked back to Durham only to give him a dirty look, mumbling under his breath, "Why don't you get your fat ass out here Whitey." Dan could feel the sweat pour off him as he looked over in the corner to see the sweet face, that sweet innocence that made his life better everyday at practice.

"Hey KRoe! Stop day dreaming, we have a game to practice for," Lauren shouted from behind Karen as she saw her eying Dan from across the gym.

"I'm sorry…where were we?"

"We weren't doing anything, you missed the entire routine, because you were going gaga over your honey bear," Lauren cooed in sarcasm giving Karen a mocking shake of her hands.

"Take it easy on her, Lauren. We will be fine. Plus the Panthers are the worst," a soothing voice responded putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Alright, fine," Lauren relented, "If you say so Anna, but if we lose you will…"

"We will be fine, and after all who is cheer captain here? Hmmm," Anna shot a know-it-all look in Lauren's direction. Getting a giggle from the rest of the squad.

"Ha, ha, very funny guys. Remember who is the scariest co-captain too!" Lauren shouted, "Now go get into teams and do practice pyramids, and you Roe! Try not to space out huh?!"

"Yes, yes," Karen kowtowed in Lauren's direction as she made her way across the gym, leaving Anna and Lauren alone.

"Why are you so rough on her, she is only a junior. Lighten up Harp," Anna shot Lauren a sympathetic grin.

"Because I don't need her goofing off when we have regionals coming up, and have you seen the way she is with that guy. Disgusting, all we need is her horny over some player when we have to win, and this is our last year you know?!"

"I know, I know calm down. We are the best squad in the state, and it won't make a bit of difference if we have her or not, she isn't…well the most skilled member we have. Anyway what crawled up your ass and died?" Anna tilted her head in sarcasm staring at Lauren.

"Nothing, jackass…I just" as they were talking Anna broke eye contact with Lauren to stare at a young man walking into the gym. His hair was long and brown; his stare never leaving Anna, as he walked between the players to Lauren and Anna's direction.

"Oh boy…," Lauren announced, "Another one…"

"Larry!" Anna cheered and jumped into his waiting arms. "When did you get back?"

"Hey honey…I missed you." He kissed her, slowly sliding his hands up her thigh under her skirt.

"Uh Guys hello? Still here…" Lauren protested, "God could you guys just get married already, this is just…ughhhh" mocking a stomach ailment Lauren gripped a hold of her stomach in disgust.

"Hi Lauren, nice to see you too," Larry sneered in her direction, earning a playful smack from Anna.

"Hey, Chicken Boy!" Lauren scoffed.

"Would you two stop, I swear if I wasn't here. What would you do to each other?" Anna exclaimed moving towards Lauren picking her pompoms up again.

"I don't know what? Chicken Boy!"

"Anyways," Larry laughed, "you almost done honey? I had plans for us tonight."

"Oooo I am intrigued, what kinda of plans, you know I love surprises. Tell me!"

"What surprise would it be if he told you?" Lauren mocked, eying Anna with a silly smile.

"Hey, who asked you punk? Go and make the squad do…I don't know something else."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lauren stuck her tongue out at Anna as she walked backwards towards the squad leaving Anna and Larry alone. It was bad enough she had to spend every waking moment since sophomore year watching them canoodle over each other in school, but now Anna was going out every night with him.

She didn't mind Larry, she just knew that this was senior year, and she wanted to hang out with Anna before she made her big plans to go to Stanford in 2 months. She missed her friend, and had taking time out from her own parties to spend this time with Anna, and instead she spent it watching Larry take her somewhere else. Not to mention half her squad ogling over the basketball team, and Dan Scott.

"What are you guys doing!? I thought I said do pyramids?" Lauren eyed Karen in the corner. "And you Roe, can you at least feign some interest?"

Karen broke out of her daze, and was shocked to see Lauren standing right in her direction. She slowly made eye contact, trying to avoid looking over at the farthest end of the gym where Whitey was once again berating Dan. Lauren looked over in the same direction, and also saw Whitey yelling at Dan, throwing down his play book.

"Oh god, is my whole squad…including the captain a bunch a hormonal sex machines!" Lauren waved her hands around, throwing her pompoms to the floor, regaining her composure as she turned to face Karen again.

"Listen, Roe. Coach is supposed to yell at them. It is his job to make them play their best, try not to take it personally, ok?" Lauren raised her hand and put in gently on Karen's shoulder looking at her with concern. "Besides, Dan needs it. He is a mess."

Karen looked up at her, wondering how Lauren knew so much about her boyfriend. She and Dan had only gone out since the fall from the year before. But she wasn't about to admit to Lauren or the squad that they knew more about Dan than she did. Karen looked up sympathetically, "I know, but he gets so depressed when Whitey yells, and his Dad isn't much better."

Lauren took a deep breath in, wondering what lies and sob stories Dan was telling this poor young girl. She couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him. Especially since she knew all the things he did, and said at the numerous parties they both attended. It wasn't lost on Lauren what type of person Karen was getting involved with, but evidently it was lost on her. But she sucked up her contempt for the moment and tried to give Dan, the benefit of the doubt.

"I know, KRoe. And we have been friends for what? Two years now, right? Not as close as Anna and I, but close right?"

"Yeah," Karen stared at Lauren.

"Well, trust me then when I say. Dan can handle it, ok?"

"Alright"

"Ok, now could we please get some practice done?" Lauren looked over at the team, then down the gym towards the back bleachers where she could see Larry's head and Anna's blond hair waving in motion behind him.

"Oh god….if she isn't pregnant by June," Lauren reluctantly shook her head and then went off to give the girls instructions.

---------------------------

Anna and Lauren walked down the hall of Tree Hill High School. They always were the center of attention, but even more so today because Anna could not smooth out her skirt from her little encounter with Larry in the gym earlier. Lauren looked over at her as she tried to straighten her clothing.

"Would you stop! Everybody is looking at us," Lauren whispered into Anna's ear as she was turned away, looking at the hem on her skirt.

"I am sorry but I think it is missing a stitch or something, can I borrow yours for the game?"

"No! don't you have a spare?"

"No, come on Lauren, please."

"Maybe if you weren't such a _whore_ you wouldn't need a new skirt," Lauren playfully jabbed at Anna as they walked further.

"Owww Stop," she whispered, "nothing happened."

"Oh yeah right!"

"No, really I mean nothing has happened, but…" Just as Anna was about to speak a brunette forcefully pushed into their direction smacking her into the lockers near by, Lauren grabbing a hold of Anna before she hit the side.

"Watch it bitch!" Lauren shouted after the brunette, getting a death stare from her and the group she was walking with, they slowly made their way through the hall. Farther away from Lauren and Anna as Lauren helped Anna to her locker.

"Are you ok? I swear that bitch is gonna get it one day."

"Stop, you know Victoria and her clones are the worst. It is nothing personal."

"The hell it isn't Anna. She has searched you out everyday since last year when you told her she was off the squad." Lauren slowly opened her locker next to Anna's.

"Just let it go, Lauren. She is just a bitch. The same reason I threw her off the squad she isn't a team player."

"But someone…needs"

"Just let it go, Lauren let it go." Anna looked sternly at Lauren, knowing exactly the revenge scheme that she was plotting in her head. Last week it was glue on her table at lunch, Anna laughed to herself thinking back to the look on Victoria's face as she was literally glued to her seat.

"What?" Lauren exclaimed seeing the amused look on Anna's face she was trying to hide.

"Nothing, oh nothing…just let it go Lauren. She's not worth it."

"I suppose your right, voice of reason yet again," Lauren mumbled, "Buzz kill"

"Hey! I am not; I just don't want her to attack you again. You know how those vicious rumors got started." Anna closed her locker leaning up against it, giving Lauren a concerned look.

"I know, I know…so what does Larry have planned for you guys tonight? Fire, a long walk, hot _sex_," Lauren whispered in Anna's ear.

"Shut up! No!" Anna slapped at Lauren, Lauren leering away.

"What, you know Chicken Boy wants you."

"Stop calling him that, I really wish you guys got along."

"We do, he just bugs me. Uhum, chicken boy," Lauren faked coughed to her side earning her another glare from Anna.

"Alright punk, what are you doing after the game?" Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew what Lauren did after every game, but she wanted to rub it in that like always, Lauren was going to another party.

"Don't know, maybe I'll surprise you."

"Oh you will, will you?"

"Yep, I just might. There is more to Lauren Harp than parties, beer and sex."

"Oh really," Anna smiled devilishly, "like what?"

"Oh you know the small stuff. Like _making out_," Lauren whispered as the bell rang, pushing lightly into Anna's shoulder.

"Get to class you jerk," Anna slowly walked off as Lauren wandered the other direction, shooting her another devious look.

--------------------------------------------

The after party was underway, and everyone gathered at the local party house to celebrate another win by the Ravens. Once again lead by Dan Scott. His arm tightly wrapped around Karen as the stood in the kitchen toasting their victory with the free booze.

"To the Panthers, may they suck just as bad the next time we beat their ass!"

"Here, here," the team raised their glasses as Karen looked on to see Lauren walking into the room, slowly shooting Dan a dirty look. She may have been happy they won, but she wasn't happy the snotty junior had another win under his belt. She slowly took a sip of her beer, wandering off to another part of the house.

"Hey you," voice gleefully popped up behind her.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Lauren turned to see her kid sister Ellie bouncing around the party like it was a carnival. "I thought I told you to stay out tonight, and watch for mom and dad," Lauren scolded.

"I know, but you always throw the best parties at our house sis. And I wanted to come." Ellie pouted, "Besides I brought someone."

"Let me guess that guy from the local band, Mick." Lauren sneered at her sister yet another girl swept up into the romance of hormones. She couldn't understand the appeal. Once she was done with a guy, he went home. There was only one guy she loved, but that was over. She looked back over to her sister with hopeful regret in her eyes. "So where is he?"

"In the back getting beer," Ellie smirked. She loved rubbing it in Lauren's face that she had a boyfriend but Lauren didn't and she was younger, yet so mature. She playfully nudged her sister's arm.

"Alright, Harpy" Lauren smirked in her sisters efforts to get the best of her, "just don't go getting '_lost_' with him ok? I don't need to explain that to Mom and Dad."

"Ok, see ya later?" Ellie slowly made her way through the crowd away from Lauren. Leaving Lauren to shake her head, and take another sip of her lukewarm beer. Then glancing over at Karen again being leaned upon by a very drunk Dan.

Lauren sighed deeply "Gonna be a long night," she moaned quietly to herself cautiously sipping more of her beer. Wishing Anna was there to at least distract her from her misery. "I hope she's having fun."

-----------------------------------------

The party had gone on for quite sometime, and Lauren could feel the effects of the many pints of beer she had consumed. Feeling dazed she went upstairs past the many make out sessions going on in her hall, trying to make it to her room. She was glad her parents decided to go away the weekend of the championship and go to the retreat they had planned in Maine. She felt her legs buckle as she went past a guy in the hall who was leaning on her bedroom door his girlfriend pressed up underneath his chest.

"Dude!" she screamed, "Get off my door! Or get the fuck out of my house." Lauren staggered past them as she made her way into her room, flicking on the lights. In a moment she knew she wasn't alone. She saw someone's flesh from the corner of her eye, lifting her hand she ducked away. "Sorry, sorry but guys come on. This is my room, I said it was off limits," Lauren scolded as she stood there with her hand averting her eye sight.

"Sorry, sorry. We'll leave," a voice announced out of the corner. Lauren felt puzzled the voice sounded very familiar but she didn't know if she was right or just too drunk to tell. She slowly pulled down her hand, and there she saw him.

"You—Son of a Bitch!" she threw the first thing that landed in her hands straight at his head. "Two timing, piece of trash." Then she looked over to a very shocked and yet another familiar face, a face burned into her memory by this horrific sight. Lauren looked back at both figures, and could not believe her eyes.

"Hello, _Lauren_" the woman replied shooting her a slightly fierce look. Lauren looked back at the man standing in front of her, naked from the waist up clenching a sheet around his waist.

"Dan Scott…Oh my god" Lauren shouted, "I knew you were scum but to sink this low, you and_ her_ while Karen is probably down the hall!"

"Leave Victoria out of this, she didn't do anything," Dan shouted as he slowly got his clothes off the ground. Lauren watching him and Victoria mill around her bed shocked her out of what was left of her drunken haze. She eyed them in disgust.

"I knew you were a fucking retard that screwed around on her but this! And with her, oh my god Dan…get the fuck out of my house"

"You can't tell Karen, Lauren. It will crush her," Dan half heartedly pleaded as he got his pants buttoned giving Victoria her shirt.

"Oh I won't, you will," Lauren sneered.

"I will not!" Dan gasped.

"Oh, yes, yes you will Dan! You claim to love her, and she has done nothing but be good to you. I have watched her moon over you for months now, only to find you time and time again screwing half the squad behind her back, and now what you had to have _her _too!" Lauren pointed contemptuously at Victoria, only to receive the death stare in return.

Dan walked slowly over to Lauren's face pressed his body into her, looming over her.

"I swear to god, Lauren" he said coldly "if you tell her…"

"You'll what?! Huh, you won't do jack," Lauren pushed away from Dan "you forget who the hell you are dealing with! Get the hell out of my house! And take that worthless trash with you!"

Dan and Victoria slowly loomed their way out her bedroom door, both staring intensely at Lauren as she slammed the door behind them. Lauren pressed her weak head against the door, wondering how the hell she was going to handle this one. She had to say something, Karen had to know.

----------------------------------

"What in the hell have you been saying about me?" Dan rushed up into Lauren's face as she stood aloofly at her locker. She slowly turned slamming it in his face, "The truth, that you are a two timing whore."

"What the hell, Lauren. You know this isn't anything new. We have been to tons of parties together, and you never once ratted on me! Why now!"

"Why! Why! I will tell you why Dan Scott," Lauren looked around the hall as they stood there alone, making sure no one else walked in on their conversation. "Because it wasn't my place to tell before, and because I have seen the way Karen looks at you, she is in LOVE with you jackass! And then you go and have sex with _her!_ That vile slime, what you couldn't find a hooker?! I am tired of keeping your secrets, Dan. Tell Karen, or I will."

Lauren turned to walk away, as Dan slammed his hand in front of her it hitting the metal with a clash. "You tell her what went on last night, or any other night…" Dan inhaled intensely staring contemptuously at Lauren, "And you will be sorry." Dan stepped back slowly from Lauren's face eying her as he walked away. She could feel the rage he had inside of him, and she knew now more than ever she had to tell Karen, before it was too late.

----------------------------------

"Keith! Where's Karen?" Lauren walked into the back part of the gym where Keith was talking to Whitey on the bleachers; he turned his attention from Whitey to Lauren.

"Well, hello to you too Miss Harp," Whitey exclaimed feeling left out of the conversation.

"Sorry, coach…but Keith have you seen her?"

"No, I am not her keeper Lauren," Keith laughed turning to Whitey.

"Don't give me that crap; I know you know where she is!"

"Oh no, the Harpy is on patrol, I'm going elsewhere," Whitey smirked as he made his way to the locker room. He looked back, eying Keith in pity. Whitey knew how fired up Lauren could get, and he didn't want to see it again.

"Listen, Lauren. I don't know where Karen is…I am sorry," Keith turned to walk away leaving Lauren standing near the bleachers.

"It's about her relationship with Dan, Keith" Lauren spoke softly as she saw Keith walking away. Keith stopped turning slowly back to face her.

"What about it?" he said lowly.

"I can't say but I need to find her. Please just help me out," Lauren pleaded she knew Keith was never far from Karen, they shared a special bond even though she was dating his younger brother.

"She is by the water front, she goes there to think," he said humbly as if it was a secret he was supposed to keep between just them.

"Thank you," Lauren swooped around and walked out of the gym doors to find Karen. She still didn't know what she was going to say, but she knew she couldn't let her stay with Dan, not after what she had seen.

-----------------------------------

Lauren found Karen right where Keith said she would be, for a moment she stopped to compose herself, reflecting on how much Keith really knew about her. If she only knew how much he cared. But right now she had more important things to do, and say. She quietly walked over behind Karen, sitting down next to her.

"Hey friend," Lauren nudged Karen's shoulder, "what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, hey how did you find…"

"Keith told me"

"Awww I see, well. What's up? Did you guys need me for practice today?" Karen turned to face Lauren only to see the look of confusion on her friend's face. "What is it Lauren?"

"Oh nothing. I just—Karen I know we aren't close but I feel like I should look out for you, like I do with my sister. I know it sounds strange and we haven't had a lot of time to bond and all but I just really need you to know…"

"Whoa, whoa you are rambling. Just tell me," Karen put her hand on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren knew they weren't close and she deserved to hear this from Dan, but she knew that was never going to happen. As she looked into Karen's concerned eyes she felt a well of remorse build inside of her. She knew how much Karen loved Dan, and a part of her knew in his own twisted way Dan loved Karen. It was obvious the way they were with each other, how could she be the one to take away Karen's happiness.

"Dan—well he is---,"

"There you guys are!" a voice bounded up from behind them making Karen and Lauren turn, only to see Anna bouncing up into their conversation.

"Anna! Hey what are you doing here?" Lauren asked in confusion, considering it was Saturday and Anna should have been out with Larry, yet again.

"I have the greatest news, and I had to tell you guys!" Anna gleefully took both girls by the shoulders walking them towards the picnic tables.

"What!"

Anna bounced in front of them, her joy beaming through her face.

"God damn it Anna what!" Lauren said impatiently she hated it when Anna dragged out news.

"Geez Lauren way to kill the mood! Alright guys sit down," she motioned for them to sit on the picnic tables. "I have to tell you…" she waved her left hand in front of Lauren and Karen at the same time, "Larry proposed last night! We're getting married!" Anna gleamed jumping up and down, as both Karen and Lauren looked at each other in astonishment then finally giving Anna a big hug.

"I knew it; I knew he would knock you up!" Lauren pulled away from Anna looking her dead in the eyes, "Damn, Chicken boy!"

"Stop it, no!"

"Are you sure?" Lauren looked concerned at Anna, knowing their history. She knew Anna better than anyone, they had been friends since the eighth grade. Ever since Lauren and Ellie moved from Grove Park.

"Yes, would you stop...I am not pregnant!"

"No" Lauren leered in Anna's direction, "No…?"

"Nope, that would be me," Karen's small voice stepped into their conversation, leaving both Lauren and Anna's faces in a state of shock. Lauren turned slowly to Karen giving her a hug as Anna looked on. Lauren could only wonder as she gripped tight to the lost and lonely girl she knew last year, what she was going to do next.

Knowing full well, Dan Scott was involved. Lauren pulled away from Karen, gazing into her shell shocked eyes. Lauren could feel herself screaming inside to tell her the truth, but she mustered her courage and swallowed the bile that ached in her throat, to regurgitate out the only word she could think of, "Congratulations."

-----------------------------------

_*Present Day*_

"We need a neck brace and a cardiogram, she has lost consciousness and wasn't breathing for the last nine minutes," the emergency worker rushed a very pale Peyton on a gurney into the Emergency room as a flock of nurses rushed to her side following it down the hall.

"Maam you are going to have to stay here," one nurse brushed a very weak Lauren to the back of the waiting room.

"But, she is my niece. Please you have to help her she is---carrying twins. Please!" Lauren begged through her tears she could feel Peyton slipping away, the further she got down the hall.

"The only way you can help her is by telling us what happened," the nurse sat Lauren down at the nearest chair. Just as a detective walked in, following Dan's stretcher.

"I—I found her like that in the park, she was unconscious and I called the police."

"And the man they just brought in with her, who is he to you or her?" the Detective asked.

Lauren felt her stomach churn at the mention of his name; she gathered her strength not to fly into a rage as she stared at his body being hauled off into another room. She clenched her teeth together, "that is Dan Scott…" she hissed through her rage, "he is no one to her."

"Ok, well he had extensive damage to his brain, from a bullet lodged in his skull; did you see anyone at the scene? Or did it look like there was a struggle?"

"What the hell would I know about it!?" Lauren rushed out of her seat staring intently at the detective. "I am waiting to see if my only niece and her children are going to make it through this, and you are asking me about Dan Scott! Screw Dan Scott! He is a murderer!" Lauren spat towards the detective as he rose from his seat staring calmly at her.

"All we need to know is what happened, whether or not they were attacked by the same person, or what family to contact, ok?" the detective walked towards Lauren, Lauren flinching away. "Is there anyone we can contact about your niece, friends or family?"

"I can do it," Lauren hung her head lowly realizing she hadn't called anyone yet. She was so concerned about Peyton and the twins she hadn't even thought of calling Luke.

"One more question Ma'am, how did you know she was there? Were you supposed to meet, or did you have plans?" the detective inquired looking inquisitively at Lauren for any sort of response; he knew there was more to the story than she was letting on.

"No," she said curtly, "I have been following her. As a precaution."

"Why?"

"Because, I knew she needed me. I am a private investigator with the River City Police," Lauren lowered her head she knew the detective was going to look into her records and find many stories on her investigations.

"Ok, well you go and call those people for your niece Ms. Harp," the detective said callously. Lauren left the room as she dialed her cell phone; passing by a nurse she looked back only to see another cop holding up a piece of cloth wrapped inside it, was her revolver. She knew it was only a matter of time now, but she didn't care. All that mattered now was Peyton.

-------------------------------------

"Peyton! Honey I got off the shoot early thought we could…" Luke walked through the dark house feeling his words fall empty in the air he switched on a light in the kitchen. "Peyton, honey. You asleep?" he walked into their bedroom only to find the bed was still made from this morning, he felt a twinge in his chest. His throat tightened as he looked over at the digital night stand clock, it was 12:30am. Where was she at this hour? She wouldn't have worked this late on a Sunday, and she knew he was coming straight home. His eyes widened as his mind raced on so many possibilities. Just then his phone started vibrating in his pocket; he quickly grabbed it with a sigh of relief looking at the screen.

"Peyton, oh thank god. I was so worried. Where are you?"

"Luke---"

Luke's face turned from relief to confusion he knew that voice, but it wasn't Peyton. He felt his chest tighten once more.

"Luke, it's me Lauren. There---well there has been an accident."

Luke remained silent, his face began to flush, his eyes deepening with fear. "Lauren, what is it?" he reluctantly brought the words to his lips, still afraid to know the answer.

"It's Peyton, she well---was attacked."

Luke felt every bone in his body quivering with anger, and fear. He couldn't help contain the thoughts that raced in his head as he ran out the door, his phone still firmly pressed to his ear. "Where is she Lauren! Where is she!" he screamed as he started his car backing it out into the street and tearing down the avenue.

"Mercy Hospital, on fifth and Lincoln."

Luke hung up the phone tossing it to the passenger's seat, gripping both of his hands to the steering wheel as he pressed his foot to the gas, feeling the car lurch forward at record speed. What if he had lost her? After all this time, it couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it, "Hold on Peyton, I am coming"

----------------------------

Luke pulled the mustang into the emergency parking lot, as the tires screeched against the pavement. He jumped out of the car, leaving the door swung open he rushed into the automatic doors, just as Brooke, Nathan and Haley arrived behind him. Luke ran over to Lauren as she was sitting quietly behind the two detectives in the waiting room.

"Where is she, is she ok?" he blurted out his face pale, his hands trembling.

"They won't tell me, she has been in the ER for the past 35 minutes," Lauren pulled Luke over to the side as he stood waiting on her information. Brooke, Nathan and Haley all stood close by.

"Is she ok?!"

"I don't know…they won't tell me," Lauren looked emotionless; she knew what the next question Luke was going to ask. She didn't know if she had the heart to tell him, especially in front of the very fervent detectives standing close by.

"What happened? She was only supposed to be home today?!" Luke's fear turned to panic; he couldn't understand why this was going on. He looked down at Lauren, wondering how she was there, and how she was involved. She pulled him over to the side of the waiting room, far from everyone.

"Luke, it was---Dan," she whispered "he attacked her"

Luke felt his mind stop cold, his heart filling from pain to rage. The one man he hated most in the world, his own father did this to the only woman that held his heart. He stepped back from Lauren, looking aimlessly around, wandering near Haley.

"Luke what is it?" Haley asked through her own tangled grief.

"It, it was Dan. He attacked her Haley."

"What!?" Nathan's face turned in horror, he felt himself go numb. He looked over at Brooke and Haley as Luke walked around the waiting room, holding his hands on his head.

A nurse walked up to Lauren, Luke rushed in front of her.

"Is she ok? Peyton Sawyer? Is she ok?!" he pleaded.

"Are you the one who found Miss Sawyer and Mr. Scott at the river court?" the nurse turned her attention over to Lauren who was standing behind Luke.

"Yes," she muttered.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but, Mr. Scott didn't make it. He died from an extensive amount of trauma to his brain. We did everything we could; can we contact his family for you?"

"No," Luke said frigidly, feeling his anger boil over, "He _has_ no family."

"Ok," the nurse looked over in concern at a very distant Lauren.

"What about Peyton?" Brooke blurted out, "Is she going to be ok?"

"They are still working on Miss Sawyer. Please have my condolences on Mr. Scott." The nurse slowly walked away as Luke turned to face Nathan and the detectives.

"Some good that restraining order did Detective Andrews!" Luke screamed his anger getting the best of him, Nathan stepping in to block his attack.

"She's gonna be ok, man…she wouldn't leave you," Nathan grabbed a hold of Luke's shoulder and his head pressing it into his chest in comfort. "She is a fighter, you know that," he whispered as Luke grabbed his brother in fear, leaning on him with his whole weight. "She has to be…" Luke sobbed. He couldn't contain is grief any longer, it was too much to bear. Brooke and Haley gathered around the two brothers as they all comforted each other.

The two detectives walked over to Lauren, who was still standing away from the rest of them in the solitude of her own grief. Hoping her involvement would go unnoticed.

"Lauren Harp?" Detective Andrews walked over to Lauren placing her hands behind her back. "You are under arrest for the murder of Dan Scott, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law if you…" Lauren felt her life slip away, but if Peyton wasn't ok it didn't matter anyway. She couldn't help be feel the fear finally hit her. Fear she was avoiding, the fear of losing the only family she had left.

"Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" the detective asked

"Yes," a tear rolled down her face, "Yes I do."

---------------------------------------

***Please comment on my 11 page chapter…phewww***


	12. Part 12

***Thanks to all involved in the creation of my last two chapters. Here's a shout out to Mary, for keeping my hope alive in writing this series. This chapter may contain violence, strong language, and angst. Reader's discretion is advised.****

**Chapter 23**

Lucas slowly let go of Nathan trying to compose himself in this drastic situation. Not only was the love of his life in the hospital with the risk of losing her, and their unborn children. But his father is the one who put them there. He walked over to the ER window and looked out; he turned only to see the two detectives leading Lauren off through the door.

"Whoa whoa, excuse me what are you doing with her?" Lucas rushed over to Lauren's side gripping onto her arm.

"We are arresting Ms Harp on suspicion to commit the murder of Dan Scott," the detective looked at his notes as Lucas turned his attention to Lauren. He lifted her head, staring into her glazed over eyes. Luke turned back to Detective Andrews, he face cold and aloof to the situation.

"If she did do this," Luke stumbled, staring down at the detectives. "Then she is a hero, and deserves a medal," Lauren looked up, surprised by Luke's response. The detectives tried to wipe the look of shock from their faces.

"Sir, you do realize this woman may have killed your father?" they both said in astonishment that he was defending her.

"Yes," Luke said with conviction, "yes I do, I also know I told you my father was a dangerous, no in fact a murderer. And if Lauren finally rid the world of Dan Scott after all he has done, and continues to do to us tonight! Then yes, she is a fucking hero, now let her go."

"I am sorry sir, but the law…" the detective was about to finish when Lauren spoke up the first time in those long moments. "Luke, no…it's ok. Just stay with Peyton."

"But Lauren they can't do this…" Luke protested looked down at Lauren's blood shot eyes.

"It's ok, really…" she spoke softly, putting her hand on his fore arm, "Just make sure Peyton is ok."

Luke looked back at the detectives and slowly relented, giving them an unspoken all clear to do as they wished. Lauren slowly walked out of the hospital, detectives in tow making her way to the police cruiser she looked back once at the hospital, giving one small prayer to the sky. Hoping not all her actions were in vain that night and wanting to desperately be there when Peyton woke up.

The detective placed his hand on her head, guiding her in the car, shut the door, and they drove off towards midtown. Leaving a shaded and ominous hospital behind them in the dark.

"We're losing her. Paddles!" the doctor instructed to the nurse, his hands outstretched for the instrument, Peyton's cold and still body frozen onto the gurney. "Clear!" the doctor presses firmly into Peyton's chest, the monitor flat lines "Clear!" the doctor presses again throwing Peyton's weak body to lurch upward, slamming it back down onto the gurney.

He looks over to the heart monitor as it begins to blink showing a clear sign of life, but it was faint. The doctor then looks at the nurse and with a sigh of relief, he nods for her to go out and tell her loved ones.

"Mr. Scott," the nurse rang out getting Luke's attention as he rushed to greet her.

"Yes, yes?"

"We have your fiancée in stable condition, but the next few hours are crucial," the nurse exclaimed as everyone including Luke held on every word.

"What about the babies? Are they going to be ok?" Haley interjected getting a sympatric glance from Nathan.

"We won't know anything definitive yet, but just know we are doing everything we can for Miss Sawyer." Just as the nurse began to leave, the emergency room doctor walked up to Lucas holding out his right hand. "Mr. Scott, hello. I am Doctor Sturgis I have been attending to your fiancée for the past hour."

"Hi, is Peyton ok? What is going on? Can I see her?" Luke muddled through his grief he wanted so badly to just hold Peyton once more.

"We are transferring her to ICU, you can see her in a few minutes but I have to ask you did they tell you anything about her condition?"

"No, what condition? I mean she is pregnant."

"No, no…I wanted to brief you on the injuries she has suffered as a result of her attack," the doctor looked over at Luke then to the others as they waited patiently to hear what Dan had done to Peyton in those few moments.

"She suffered major contusions to her neck, causing part of her muscle that enclosed her throat to bleed into her lungs. We were able to stop the bleeding, but we are unsure at this time what the permanent damage will show. She also lost consciousness for several minutes, and needed to be revived. She had stopped breathing at one point for an extensive amount of time."

"So what are you telling me, she may never wake up?" Luke fumed he could not believe the things he was hearing, Peyton was alive it seemed she was never truly coming back to him. "Just tell me what I have to do, please!" Luke looked with anticipation at the doctor's face.

"Miss Sawyer is still critical at the moment; we will do all we have to, to make sure she is well. But we need all of you to do is keep her in your thoughts, and leave her care up to us." The doctor gestured for them to make their way down the hall, "just one visitor at a time, please," Luke looked sympathetically to Brooke then Nathan as he made his way down the long hallway alone. He wasn't sure how he felt. He had spent all that time wishing to be near Peyton.

Just to see her, now only wondering if he could stand to see her like this. He made his way to the door, slowly turning the door knob he felt his heart beating out of his chest. He couldn't breath he wanted so much just to rush in and be by her side but something was pulling at him he leaned his head onto the door just outside feeling the outside with his hand. "I have to do this," he whispered to himself as he regained composure and swung the door open, only revealing his worst fear. There he saw her, Peyton Sawyer the woman that had changed his life, made him whole again, brought meaning to his heart was lying pale and lifeless in the hospital bed.

Her throat bandaged, her eyes tightly shut, her face a bluish white tint. He slowly grabbed her hand pressing it to his temple, it felt cold as he rubbed it between his fingers, feeling the IV that was secured to her arm. He tried looking into those green eyes; the only eyes that ever made his heart beat fast and slow at the same time.

But as he looked up he couldn't see them, he could only see the malice that his father had inflicted on her. Her small frame as still and as cold as ice. He wanted so badly to have her open her eyes, and tell him the feelings he was having were not right. That she was going to be ok and everything would be the way it was before. Looking at her face, her beautiful face he could see no signs of life.

Just a flicker of light dancing its way across her bright blond hair. He laid his hand on her face and brushed her hair to the side. Slowly leaning his head on the side of the bed, feeling the dread bring him down. He looked back up at Peyton, wishing there was some way he could make this right. Wishing he had just been there for her like she needed him and wanting so badly just to see those green eyes once more.

"I'm right her Peyton, I'll never leave you again. I promise."

**Oh no, is your keyboard broken? Please comment, tell me what you think should happen next****


	13. Part 13

***Thanks for the great responses to the last chapter, just to let everyone know, I love Peyton Sawyer. With that said, please enjoy this next part in the series. Reader's discretion is advised****

**Chapter 24**

Lucas could feel himself getting more and more worried that Peyton wouldn't wake up. He had spent two whole nights in her room with nothing but a flicker of her eyes to show him she was still there. The nurses had made a bed for him in the next cot, but it was no relief to the tangle of thoughts that plagued him every night as he stared at her stillness.

Every time he looked at her he felt more and more dread that only Peyton could calm, if only she would wake up and tell him everything was going to be ok. Luke sat in his chair and slowly grabbed Peyton's small hand in his. He could feel her blood racing through her fingers, as he looked over at the heart monitor only to see it spike faster.

Peyton could hear mumbled voices in the background as she tried to open her eyes, only to see a flash of light stream across her view.

"Just like the rest of them, you're just like the rest of them" Dan shouted as Peyton found herself back in her nightmare. She felt weak, confused and didn't know where to turn as Dan's ominous voice swirled around her. She could see the river court, the night fog looming in the distance, as the smoky figure moved closer to her, droning out the last words she could remember. She felt her back against the table again as she felt around for a way out, feeling just as trapped as her body felt. Peyton averted her eyes to try and brace herself for the next horrible step in her nightmare.

Just then she saw a beam of light brush in front of her, her hand feeling the warmth of the movement as it brushed past her into the path of Dan's shadowy shape.

"Leave her alone," the voice shouted as it pushed past Peyton into Dan's dark glow.

Peyton refocused her eyes, as she stared at the sight before her, as the two orbs of light moved into Dan's presence only to see him dissipate into a cloud of dark dust. Just leaving the two statuesque creatures to look on towards the dark water.

Peyton rubbed her eyes, as the figures walked towards her spreading the light of their warm glow across her cold trodden face.

"It's ok, Peyton. We're here," a familiar voice renounced. Peyton looked on past her shocked as the light of their faces flickered in her mind.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes Peyton, it's going to be ok. He can't hurt you anymore," Anna brushed the side of Peyton's face with her hand. Peyton could feel the warmth of her mother's embrace as if it was the first time in a long time she truly felt safe. She leaned into her hand, grabbing a hold with both her hands.

"You have to wake up now Peyton, they need you," the other voice announced bringing Peyton's attention to her direction. "It's going to be ok, honey. Please you have to wake up."

"Ellie?!" Peyton choked out her words being muffled by her shock.

"Yes, honey. I am here, we are here. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore," Ellie's voice cooed as she slowly brought her hand to Peyton's face bringing her into a hug.

Peyton could hardly contain her emotion; she had some many thoughts dancing in her head. What to ask, what to say. All the things she would miss, and had missed she now had the chance to talk to both of them.

"It's ok Peyton," Ellie stroked her hair, "it's going to be ok, but you have to wake up now."

"No, no…I have some many things," Peyton choked out through her tears, "so many things I have to say to you, both of you. Please."

"It's ok Peyton, we are always here. With you, beside you. We never left you," Anna welded up looking at her daughter, feeling all of her suppressed emotions coming boiling to the surface. Ellie looked on to both Anna and Peyton, as she spoke.

"Peyton, we never left you. But you have to wake up now, we love you so much. But you need to do it for them," Ellie raised her hand and placed it on Peyton's belly. Her eyes a mist of tears as she looked on Peyton's face, as Peyton looked down at her twins.

Peyton was conflicted she didn't know what to do, she had finally gotten back the two people she cared about most in the world, how was she to leave for two other people she barely knew. She raised her head and looked at both of her mother's angelic faces.

"But I just want to stay. Can't I stay with the both of you?" she looked half heartedly at Anna's face wishing she could hear those words she desperately wanted to have her mothers say.

"Peyton I, we would love nothing more than to have you with us, but…" Anna looked on to Ellie, "But you need to go back and be the mother, be the mother we always wanted to be to you." Ellie could feel her mouth trembling in bottled up emotions, recalling all the time she missed with her little girl.

"But I…" Peyton stammered.

"No, do it for your children honey, and for Luke. He needs you," Ellie caressed Peyton's weary face as she looked on towards the both of them. Feeling her words echo in her head, she remembered that Luke was out there waiting for her. She could feel him.

"Go back, Peyton," Anna interjected, "Go back and live for all of us, beautiful girl."

Ellie and Anna both gripped tightly to Peyton's hands as they slowly drifted away, Peyton could feel her heart breaking more than she ever thought it could. She cried out to them, "No, please don't go. Please!" she mumbled through her grief of losing them once more, as the night became darker as their soft glow lingered on into the distance.

"Please, don't leave me here," she whispered.

Luke could feel his life slipping away as he looked on as the nurses and doctors gathered around Peyton's bedside. Franticly trying to figure out why she was having such an unconscious reaction.

"Sir, you are going to have to step outside," a nurse kindly pushed Luke towards the door.

"No, no," he said firmly, "I am not leaving her, ever! You hear me?" the nurse brushed past Luke on her way to the lobby.

Luke stood there as the doctor examined Peyton, suddenly her monitor started to slow its pulse. Luke looked franticly to the doctor's face for any sign of distress, but all he found was relief.

"She is stabilizing," the doctor rang out to the room full of nurses, bringing a sigh of relief. "Mr. Scott" the doctor turned to Luke placing his hand on his fore arm, "you can be alone with her again, but if she arrests again, please call us."

"Yes, yes Doctor thank you," Luke pushed past the others to make his way back to Peyton's side. He quickly cradled her hand to his face, feeling her soft skin across his brow.

"Oh Peyton," he muttered, "Please don't scare me like that, just come back to me. Please." Luke rested his head up near her chest; he could feel her heart beating firmly against his ear. He wondered what had caused her to be so alarmed, as he raised his head again to look at her beautiful face.

"I won't" she muttered quietly slowly smiling lifting her eye lids to stare back at him, "I won't."

--------------------------------------

"Peyton!" Luke gasped nearly jumping out of his seat falling over himself to get closer to her, "You're awake!"

"Yes, yes," she said softly, "but I am not deaf Luke" she raised her hand to his face and he slowly closed his eyes to her embrace.

"Oh honey," he kissed her hand softly, "I missed you so much; please don't scare me like that, ok? You had us all worried." He looked adoringly into her soft green eyes.

"Hey, you think I would leave you?" she mumbled trying to regain her strength as she sat up in bed, leaning against Luke's hand.

"Hey hey, don't move I am going to get a doctor ok?"

"No no Luke, just stay here with me. I missed you" she cradled his hand to her chest.

"Oh Peyton, I love you so much. I am so sorry this happened to you, I promise I will never leave you again."

"What happened exactly I am kinda groggy on the details, Luke."

Luke looked forlornly onto her face; he didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened or who had put her here if she had truly forgotten, he slowly spoke up. "You mean you don't remember?" he said softly.

"Well, it is a little hazy but I was waiting for you and then….whoa," Peyton grabbed at her stomach.

"Peyton, what is it?" Luke scrambled to his feet seeing the pain written across her face.

"Oh whoa, owwww," Peyton doubled over in pain, "Oh Luke, no…it's the babies!" she cried clutching onto the side of the bed. Luke's face turned a ghostly white.

***What should happen next? Don't be shy, just hit reply****


	14. Part 14

***Thanks to all those great ideas and responses from last chapter. I appreciate all the kind words, and love that you all love Peyton. Reader's discretion is advised****

**Chapter 25**

"Nurse, Nurse" Luke screamed out of the door, "Please come quick, my wife is having labor pains!" Luke scrambled to Peyton's side again as he could see her face contorted in grief.

"Oh god, Luke no it is too soon, we can't have them now it is too soon!" Peyton pleaded clutching onto his shirt.

"I know honey, but just be calm everything is going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to our babies" Luke brushed Peyton's face with his hand, quickly being pushed aside as nurse rushed to check her fetal heart monitor.

"Oh dear," the nurse looked at Luke and quickly rushed to get the doctor.

"What's going on Luke! Where is she going?" Peyton screamed in agony.

Luke rushed to her side again, slowly rubbing her back, "It's going to be ok, Peyton. I promise," he cooed trying to stay her mind as well as his.

"Oh god! Owww," she gripped a hold of the gurney shaking it as it swayed to the side.

Luke looked around as a swarm of nurses and staff surrounded Peyton's hospital bed.

"Sir, we need some time alone with Ms Sawyer, please!" The doctor instructed for Luke to wait outside. "No please I have to be here with her she is only 6 ½ months pregnant please!" Luke pleaded as they slowly shut the door in his face.

Luke raised his hand to the door and rested his head against it as he could feel his body getting numb to the situation, listening to Peyton's anguishing screams through the glass wall. He looked in through the ICU window and could barely make out Peyton through the crowd of staff that huddled around her. He slowly turned from the window, feeling the weight of the situation come over him. He slid down the cool wall, and landed plainly on the floor, burrowing his head in his hands.

After all this time, he had waited for Peyton to be ok and to wake up and he had never giving a thought to how the babies were going to be. He had slipped his mind how important this moment was, and how much it would kill Peyton if she was to lose their children. He felt the weight of his guilt and remorse land on his shoulders. Sitting there listening to what could be the last fatal screams of his children's lives.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing the many nurses and doctors wheeling Peyton's gurney into the hall. Luke rose to his feet seeing Peyton lying there, he grabbed at her hand as she twisted to look at him.

"Where are you taking her?" he shouted.

"To emergency surgery, Mr. Scott she is critical condition, if we don't do this both her and your children could die," the doctor quickly flew through the hall as Luke lost grip of Peyton's hand. He stood there motionless at the situation, as a nurse led him to the changing room to get him ready to be in the delivery room. Luke was numb; he could feel Peyton's pain like a knife through his heart. He slowly got his hand through the surgical scrub, as he looked down he could see his hand was covered in dark blood. The same hand that was holding onto Peyton just moments ago.

"Oh god no" he mumbled under his breath.

---------------------------------

"Mr. Scott?" the nurse rang out as Luke stood frozen in the changing room.

"Uh yeah, what?" Luke broke out of his haze of confusion.

"They are ready for you now, you can go in"

"Luke!" Peyton cried, breaking Luke out into a run to her side, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I am right here Peyton, you're gonna be ok, our babies are going to be ok." He softly stroked her hair back as he looked at her panic stricken face. He knew she was going to be ok, but he wasn't sure how she would handle their children being born too soon.

"It's not time, it's too soon. Please tell them to stop, they can't do this, I will be ok…Luke please" Peyton whispered a plea to Luke, trying desperately to convince everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Peyton, they have to…"

"No, it's too soon. They can't" she pleaded through her tears, "please"

Luke looked over as one doctor ran over to a nurses waiting station with a small bundle in his hands. Quickly trying to attach an air line to the small blond body of his first born child. Luke smiled to himself, but couldn't help but wonder how the whole situation was going to turn out. He wanted desperately to see his children, the children he eagerly awaited just months ago with the one great love of his life. But at the same time he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have to tell Peyton if a dire situation would occur.

Luke looked back at Peyton and could see she had no idea what was going on because of a massive surgical sheet blocking her view. He slowly just pushed her hair back from her forehead. The doctor rushed another baby to a waiting nurses table, Luke could see their faces as their panic set in. He tried desperately not to look over at the scene, as to not alarm Peyton but he couldn't help staring. The infant was a strange color blue, and they looked at each other in concern as they tried to get the child to breath.

The doctor quickly looked back at Luke, as their eyes met, Luke knew something wasn't right. The doctor quickly rushed the baby out of the room, down the hall in an incubator.

Luke turned his attention back to Peyton as he could see her eyes slowly closing; he looked around as a nurse came up beside him.

"We gave her a sedative to deal with the pain; she will be ok Mr. Scott" the nurse brushed Luke's shoulder as she walked by, making her way to close the incision on Peyton's stomach.

------------------------------------

Luke woke from a haze, sitting in the hospital chair. He immediately looked around for Peyton as if it had all been a nightmare he was going to wake up and find her fine and well. He saw her lying on her bed, with her hands to her sides still sleeping. He quietly made his way over to her, and saw it was indeed not a dream as his eyes were drawn to her concaved stomach.

"Oh Peyton," he whispered, "What did they do to you? What did I do to you?"

He slowly hung his head near her bed, as Nathan walked in.

"Hey man?" he whispered, "is she ok?"

"Hey, yeah they said Peyton would be fine. I just don't know."

"Hey come with me, ok?" Nathan gestured for Luke to follow him into the hall.

"I don't want to leave her Nate"

"Please, Luke just come down the hall"

Luke got up from his chair as he kissed Peyton's hand before he left. Nathan guided Luke down the hall without a sound and as he turned the corner Luke could see what Nathan was trying to show him.

"Look Luke, they are right there."

Luke looked at the sight before him. He adjusted his eyes, and through the mess windows he could see two tiny boxes, with two of the smallest babies in them. Their movements small, as their chests moved in and out with each tiny breath.

"See man, I told you they were fighters. Just like their Momma" Nathan grabbed a hold of Luke's weak shoulder, as Luke turned to him with tears in his eyes. Luke finally felt some relief in this dark nightmare as he stared at his children through the glass; he just didn't know how long his relief would last.

***Green Button means go, comment, be one with the force!****


	15. Part 15

**Chapter 26**

"Lucas, Lucas wake up" Luke opened his eyes slowly only to see Haley standing before him, "Hey Hales, what is it?"

"You fell asleep in the chair again, Peyton has been asking for you."

"She has! Oh ok" Luke stumbled to his feet and walked briskly from the waiting room lobby to Peyton's hospital room. He had been groggy the last few hours only because of the stress of the entire situation had finally caught up with him. He carefully opened Peyton's door in case, like him, she had fallen asleep again.

"Peyton?" he whispered entering the room.

"Luke," Peyton's voice was faded and low, she looked toward him with concern in her eyes.

"Hey, honey. You ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine," she said lowly, "But Luke the doctors won't tell me what happened with the babies; they said it was too soon to tell. I have to know and …"

"Shh, it's ok Peyton. The babies are fine. I just saw them before I came in here."

"You did?" Peyton sat up gleefully in her bed, "Are they ok? Are they scared? Can I see them? Luke."

"Peyton, they are fine. Fighters just like their Mom, we had a little scare with our little boy but he is ok now," Luke stopped as he saw the expression on Peyton's face at the mention of their baby boy.

"Boy? Luke, oh Luke…" Peyton smirked as a tear rolled down her face, at the mention of her son.

Luke smirked and bowed his head, "Yes, our boy Peyton. Our boy."

"Can I see them? I want to see them Luke"

"Honey, it is too soon. You just got out of surgery, you can't…"

"Luke, I have to I have to," Peyton looked intensely at Luke, and he knew then there was no persuading her from her determination.

"I'll we see what the doctors say, but I am not promising anything, ok? I want you well, you scared me too many times this week," Luke slowly got up and made his way to the door, stopping to look back at Peyton seeing her beam with joy for the first time in this dark nightmare. Peyton turned to him and smiled back, "Hey you," she said softly, "What about the…"

Luke smiled, "It's a girl Peyton, our girl."

"A girl," Peyton smiled to herself as Luke stepped out of the room, "a girl" she said softly.

Luke made his way down the hall, seeing Doctor Sturgis walking towards him.

"Dr! Hi, Peyton is asking if she can see the twins, can she? I know it has been just a few…"

"No" Sturgis said quickly.

"What?! Why not it would be so important to her…"

"I am sorry Mr. Scott but right now Miss Sawyer cannot see the twins, neither she nor they are ready for any visitors."

Luke grabbed a hold of the Doctor's arm as he rushed passed, "Please" he said sternly, "She just wants to see them and make sure they are ok, it would mean the world to her. I am not asking, I am pleading, just let her see them."

Doctor Sturgis looked away in a rush, and then looked back at Luke. He could see the conviction in his eyes; he slowly grabbed his papers from Peyton's chart hanging on the wall.

"Well, alright. It doesn't say here she _has _to stay in bed, but if anyone asked you tell them I was against this, ok?"

"I will, I promise thank you so much Doctor."

"Just make sure Miss Sawyer knows she can only see them for now, they are in too critical care to be touched or held."

"I will thank you so much."

Luke composed himself before entering Peyton's room again. He didn't want his excitement of this moment to get her overly excited, but he couldn't contain his joy that for the first time Peyton was going to see her twins, their twins.

"Peyton," he quietly walked in, "the doctor said it was ok for you to see them, honey. But you have to remember they are too tiny to hold right now, ok?"

"Really!" Peyton ecstatically rose in her bed, "Luke get me that robe over there, and…"

"Not so fast" Luke turned to see who was stopping Peyton.

"Brooke! What are you doing?" Luke muttered.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Peyton you just got out of surgery you can't go roaming around the hospital," Brooke slowly sat down next to Peyton's bed trying to guide her back to lie down.

"No, Brooke it is fine the doctor said I could go…"

"I don't care. You have to rest P. Sawyer, no"

"Brooke, she wants to go and see the twins they are…" Luke interjected holding onto Peyton's robe.

"It's my babies Brooke, please." Peyton softly brushed Brooke's shoulder giving her a coy smile. Brooke turned away, knowing she could never say no to that face.

"Oh ok, but you do this right. I want nurses here to put you in that wheelchair, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am" Luke saluted Brooke with a raise of his hand.

"Knock it off jerk, I am going to get a nurse." Brooke left the room as Peyton and Luke giggled at each other. The first moment they had felt happy in this whole ordeal.

"And don't call me Ma'am!" Brooke peeked from behind the door, sending Luke into a spiral of laughter.

"Ok, Momma. Let's get you out there to see our babies," he coyly smiled at her, raising her robe to her arm.

--------------------------------------------------

Luke slowly pushed Peyton down the hall in her wheelchair, at the end she could see Haley, Brooke and Nathan standing there waiting for them.

"Hey guys," she said quietly, "waiting for me?"

"Oh Peyton, we feel like we haven't seen you in months," Haley carefully hugged her around the neck. "You gave us a couple of scares, girl."

"I know, I am sorry," Peyton kindly looked up at Haley, as she caressed Luke's hand.

"So, have you guys seen our handsome clan?" Peyton playfully interjected.

"Oh yeah, nice work P. Sawyer. Definitely." Brooke smirked as she gingerly hugged Peyton.

"Well then, everyone has but me…come on Luke get to it," Peyton squeezed Luke's hand has he smiled and kissed her forehead, leading her and the rest down the hall to the prenatal unit.

Peyton could feel her nerves getting the best of her. She had felt such a bond with her twins from the first heartbeat she had heard, she had loved them from the first moment. She thought it strange she was feeling so anxious to meet her own children because she always knew them. From the very moment she found out she was pregnant, she felt the bond that no one person could ever destroy. As the she wheeled closer to the window she felt her heart beating faster, she slowly looked up at Luke for reassurance.

Luke looked down at her, giving her an all knowing smile. He knew how nervous she was, she had gone through so much these past few days. He wanted so much to take the time back. To make everything right for her again, but he knew that just by doing this one small deed for Peyton, letting her see their children, was the best way he could think of to repay her for all the malice she had endured.

He slowly parked the wheelchair in front of the mess window, watching Peyton as she gazed in at her children. He couldn't help but see the joy in her eyes, and fall in love with her all over again.

Peyton looked in, the nervousness she felt before simply melted away at the sight before her. Her babies, their babies were ok and sleeping in front of her. Her little boy and her girl. She felt her heart fill with so much pride, as slowly the door opened to the unit.

"Would you like to come in Mrs. Scott?" the nurse gestured for Luke to wheel Peyton inside.

"Are you sure?" Luke said reluctantly.

"Yes, yes it is alright we have them tightly secured in the incubators. You two just have to put some scrubs on, ok?"

"Sure of course!" Peyton chimed in, she wasn't about to miss a moment of being even closer to her children.

--------------------------------------------------------

Luke pushed Peyton's wheelchair inside the nursery both of them covered head to toe in scrubs, masked attached to their faces. Peyton gestured for Luke to wheel her towards the baby boy; Luke smiled under his mask as he was finally seeing them both close up, together.

"Luke," Peyton mumbled, "we have to pick names for them."

Luke looked concerned as Peyton stared in between her two newborns in their incubators. She wanted so badly to touch them, but she knew it was best to just follow orders.

Luke couldn't help but feel worried that Peyton was getting her hopes up too high; he didn't want to tell her they couldn't name their children yet. He didn't want to tell her it might be too soon, and that he was waiting on every hour that they were just ok, and healthy. He didn't have the heart to tell her it might be too soon, just too soon to get emotionally attached.

Peyton looked down at the two tiny figures that were made by her love, her love with Luke. She felt her face beam with pride that they were ok and well and seeing them breathing in and out, slowly faintly was enough to jolt her system into an immediate joy overload. She carefully raised her hand to press a finger to the outside of her little girl's incubator bubble. She could see her little fingers, and her toes wiggle underneath her thin blanket. At that moment she knew nothing else in her life would matter more, bring her more happiness than this.

Luke carefully pressed his hand on Peyton's shoulder leaning down to kiss her on the forehead he crouched down beside her wheelchair. Peyton wrapped her arms around Luke's shoulder as they both stared into their future, as parents.

***Will time tell whether the twins will be ok? Or will you tell me what you think? I won't know until you tell me. Write me a note, let me know.****


	16. Part 16

***Thanks for the numerous responses to last chapter, I enjoyed reading the ideas and will incorporate them. As a habit, Reader's discretion is advised****

**Chapter 27**

Peyton didn't know how she felt about leaving. She wanted to stay as close to the twins as possible, but Dr. Sturgis had cleared her to leave the ICU and go home. As she stared out the window onto the park, she wondered how she was going to handle being all the way across town from her children.

"You ready, babe?" Luke briskly walked in holding Peyton's coat and bags.

"I guess" she said reluctantly.

"What is it Peyton?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to go Luke." Peyton pouted, "I think I am still feeling sick" she sat down softly on the bed trying to extend as much time as possible.

"Peyton," Luke said sternly walking to her side, "They will be fine, they have the best doctors on staff here, and we will only be a few minutes away."

"I know, I just…Luke I—"

"Listen I know what will make you feel better, come with me." Luke led her quietly to the door.

"What are we doing?" Peyton protested.

"You'll see."

-------------------------------------

Peyton and Luke walked up onto the nursery window; there they could see their twins being cared for by the nurses on staff. Peyton looked to Luke with a tearful grin.

"How is this supposed to make me miss them less?" she asked half-heartedly.

"Just be patient…look" Luke pointed over to the corner, Peyton walked up slowly to get a better look, squinting her eyes. There she could see two little name plates, inscribed were _Ella Penelope Scott_ and _Andrew Keith Scott. _

"I had them put them up for you, Peyton." Luke came up behind Peyton and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I knew how much it would mean for you to see them up there"

"Luke, it's—wonderful," Peyton leaned back on Luke's chest as she looked at her children. She was amazed that it had only been a few weeks since she had first laid eyes on them, and they both had grown so big. She watched as one of the nurses held Andrew in her arms, wistfully lolling him back to sleep.

"You know, I only told you those names once Luke."

"I know---but I wanted to make sure it was perfect before we left today, you do like them right? I mean…" Luke turned to face Peyton as she reached up and brushed his face with her hands. "It's wonderful, thank you. I love you, you know that?"

Luke smiled, "Yes, yes I do." Leaning into her waiting lips, bringing his hand behind her head. "Mhmmm, Hey, we need to get going, ok?" he said reluctantly.

Peyton turned back to look at the twins once more, "I know, I just want five more minutes." Luke pulled Peyton into an embrace as they both gazed at their children before making the long trip home.

------------------------------------

"Harp! You have a visitor" a female guard announced as she left Lauren's cell door. Lauren turned slowly to see who had come to visit her; it had been weeks since her arrest and her arraignment was coming up. Lauren sat anxiously hoping it was Peyton, and she was ok. Lauren turned to the window and looked out, to her surprise it was someone she least expected. Someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Hello Lauren"

"Uhum, Victoria what are you doing here?" Lauren looked puzzled at Victoria the last time she saw her was the day she came back for Anna's funeral, where Victoria was accompanying Brooke to Peyton's house.

"I know, it's been years." Victoria lowly muttered giving a cold look in Lauren's direction. "I just wanted to see if it was true, I always knew you would end up here."

Lauren recoiled remembering whom she was speaking to, she put up her guard once more, "Is there a reason you are here Victoria," Lauren said coldly, "or are you just getting back from your conjugal visit?"

Victoria sneered at Lauren, "No, I just had to see with my own eyes that you were here, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised knowing your history, but I heard you killed Dan Scott and I…" Lauren could see Victoria's iced over demeanor suddenly shift at the mention on Dan's name, her eyes darting elsewhere.

"I just wanted to say, _thank you_."

Lauren raised both eyebrows taking a large step forward, wondering if she heard right, "Excuse me?"

"Thank you, for well, just thank you for getting it done."

Lauren shook her head in astonishment she had known of Victoria and had numerous encounters with the ice queen, but never dreamed she would be thanking her for anything. She slowly spoke up, "For what exactly, I am confused Victoria, what are you thanking me for?"

"For getting rid of," Victoria leaned into the glass whispering, "Dan Scott"

"Whoa whoa whoa, ok I must have finally just lost it---why would you thanking me for that?" Lauren looked peculiarly at Victoria. Victoria returned an expression of shock, "You do remember what happened in your room the night of Championship game, right?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that!" Lauren eyed Victoria with complete disgust, remembering she had to burn her bed the next day.

Victoria furrowed her brow not understanding what Lauren meant, "Don't you remember what happened after? I mean with the rumors---?"

"No, why?"

"I thought you knew that's why you came in the room that night" Victoria stepped back from the glass.

"Knew what Victoria?" Lauren thought back to the night she walked in on Victoria and Dan trying to dissect what Victoria was saying, all of a sudden she remembered a flash of red. "Oh my god!"

Lauren stepped back recalling the one thing she never thought of in all the years she had blamed Victoria for sleeping with Dan. Lauren slowly made her way back to the window, eyeing a very uncomfortable Victoria.

"You didn't---I mean he," Lauren could hardly keep her emotions down, her eyes wide with the fear of this revelation.

"Yes, Lauren. He, uh… raped me, and if you hadn't have walked in…who knows" Victoria hung her head lowly staring towards the ground.

Lauren knew she was entirely too intoxicated that night to have remembered too many details, but she couldn't understand why after that night Victoria stopped harassing Anna. Lauren finally remembered seeing a slashed bruise across Victoria's face that night. Victoria's dress was torn as she put it on, making her way to the door. Lauren sat down on her cot, looking reluctantly back at Victoria, feeling a well of remorse wash over her.

"I—I didn't know Victoria, I had no idea. I am sorry."

"Well, now—well it's over," Victoria's voice cracked under her own stress, "Just don't speak of it again." Victoria glazed over her icy demeanor once more as she casually walked away from Lauren's cell, leaving Lauren in a state of shock, finally coming to terms with what had happened all those years ago.

-----------------------------------

"Is it one o'clock yet," Peyton buzzed around the house trying to find her purse.

"No hun, it is only 11am," Brooke responded giggling at Peyton's excitement. "You have to calm down, here just sit," Brooke led Peyton over to the couch sitting next to her.

"I know I am being silly, I just really want to see them and visiting hours don't start until one, and I just want to be there first," Peyton blurted out nervously as she eyed the minutes ticking by on the clock.

"I know, but Peyton you have to be patient. They will let you bring the twins home soon, and then they are all yours," Brooke smirked at Peyton as she could plainly see her words falling hollow in the air.

"What time is it, now?" Peyton sprung up trying to make her way to her room.

"30 seconds later than the last time you asked!" Brooke shouted shaking her head to herself.

--------------------------------------

Luke looked around the prison walls, he didn't feel much like staying there for long considering today was the day Peyton could finally hold the twins, and he did not want to miss that. But he had to get this done. He looked around aimlessly until his eyes met a figure walking towards him in the visiting area.

"Hey Luke," Lauren bowed her head trying not to make eye contact. She didn't know how he felt about her now that he had a chance to absorb the news of his father's death.

"Hey Lauren," Luke smiled sitting down to greet her, "How are you?"

"Oh you know," Lauren said lowly, "How is Peyton? Is she ok?"

"Yes, yes she is good. She wanted me to tell you she will be in later to see you, ok?"

"Ok"

"Did you get my message about your hearing?" Luke inquired.

"Yes, but Luke you don't have to do that I mean…"

"I want to Lauren, no matter what I thought, you are still a hero. I am going to make sure they know that, ok? Try not to worry so much," Luke placed his hand on Lauren's fore arm, trying to comfort her. She looked up slowly, "You don't have to…"

"I want to, ok? We're family. Now Listen, I have to go. But I will keep you up to date on your hearing, in the mean time just try to stay out of trouble, huh?"

Lauren laughed, "Ok if I must!"

-----------------------------------

"Luke, Luke where have you been?" Peyton rushed up to meet Luke in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I am sorry Peyton; I had to go see Lauren. They are moving up her hearing and I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Did you tell her--?"

"Yes, honey I told her," Luke smiled as he could see Peyton was a bundle of nerves.

"I didn't want to go in without you so I have been waiting her for what? About…"

"30 minutes Peyton!" Brooke shouted from behind a magazine in the far end corner of the waiting room.

"Yeah, you want to go in now or…" Peyton anxiously fiddled with Luke's shirt. Luke lifted her chin for her to look into his eyes, "Peyton, it's going to be ok. Let's go and see them, come on."

-----------------------------------------

Luke and Peyton quietly made their way into the nursery; Peyton took a seat in one of the rocking chairs near by as a nurse brought up Andrew to her waiting arms. Luke took a seat next to Peyton in the other chair, as another nurse brought Ella to him. He carefully cradled his baby girl in his arms, turning to see Peyton slowly rock Andrew back and forth as he was carefully nestled near her bosom. He watched as Peyton's eyes turned from anxiety to serenity as she finally got to hold her son, a sweet smile pressed firmly on her lips.

Luke looked down at Ella; she was quiet lifting up her hand to his face. Her little arm outstretched to him, her fingers gripping in the air. He couldn't help but notice how curly her hair got in those few weeks, blond as summer wheat, a tangled mess. He looked over carefully at Peyton, her eyes still fixated on Andrew as his little fist gripped her finger.

"Peyton?"

Peyton looked up into Luke's waiting eyes, "I love you too Luke" she whispered.

Luke smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, and then carefully placed a kiss on Andrew's forehead, and Ella's. He cradled his little girl to his chest never taking his eyes off his entire family.

"It doesn't get much better than this" he whispered.

***Hey give me a treat, just something sweet. Hit me rhyme if you got the time****


	17. Part 17

**Thanks to Mary for prodding my sacker bum into writing tonight. I actually had it in me. Love you Mary! Reader's discretion could be advised****

**Chapter 28**

The nurse slowly came over to Peyton to take Andrew back to the incubator, Peyton looked up from the rocking chair with deep regret in her eyes that her time with him, and Ella was so short.

Luke placed Ella in the other nurse's hands, as he walked over to Peyton, gently placing his hand on the small of her back. He looked down at her distracted woeful face, "Hey, Peyton we can see them tomorrow too."

"I know, it's just wasn't long enough."

"Would it ever be long enough?" he playfully jabbed, as Peyton smiled.

"No, I guess not. We better go."

"Yeah"

Luke followed Peyton out of the nursery as they were met in the hall by Dr. Sturgis.

"Well hello Ms Sawyer, wonderful twins you have there," Sturgis grinned at Peyton.

"Yes, thank you. Um Doctor I kind of wanted to talk to you about Andrew. He seemed a little lighter today than usual, is he eating well?"

Sturgis reluctantly looked down, as Lucas looked nervously around. Peyton could feel they both weren't telling her something.

"What is it?"

"Honey, we wanted to tell you later but…"

Peyton looked at Luke then the doctor in shock, "What is wrong with my son?" she forcefully asked.

"Ms Sawyer, maybe we should go to my office and …"

"No, I want to hear it now. What are you two not telling me!" Peyton could feel herself getting enraged the more they avoided the subject. She turned to Luke determined to find out what he was hiding. "What is it Lucas?" she gripped onto his arm.

"Ms Sawyer, your son suffers from an acute condition called bronchopulmonary dysplasia, or Chronic Lung Disease. It is caused by the infant having to use a respirator right after birth sometimes if it persists it may require surgery. But I want you to know, Andrew is a very strong candidate for steroid treatment."

Peyton looked at Dr Sturgis in disbelief; she could not believe what she was hearing. That her perfect little boy may need surgery, or have to be medicated. She slowly looked back at Lucas, "Did you know about this?"

"No. I knew he was sick, but this is the first time I am…is he going to be ok doctor?"

"Yes, as long as he increases his strength and size he should be fine. But as a precaution we will need to keep him here on the oxygen longer than his sister."

"Is Ella ok?" Peyton responded.

"Yes, Ella seems to have responded well to the care we have given her, and she was much more developed than her brother. Sometimes happens with twins, she was the stronger of the two."

Peyton felt a small smile tug at her mouth thinking about her little girl, but she could not help but be distracted by her son's condition. She turned and peered in at him through the nursery door. Dr Sturgis carefully stepped behind Peyton, "Know Ms Sawyer we are doing everything we can to get both your babies home, and safe to you." The doctor nodded politely at Luke as he left them alone.

Lucas carefully gathered Peyton's head to his chest as she stared off in her own confusion. He could not help but wonder what they were going to do next, he just knew one way or another they were going to be a family.

----------------------------------

"I cannot believe you!" Peyton walks into the house slamming the door in front of Lucas.

"Peyton I didn't know it was that serious"

"Lucas Scott! I don't give a crap! You knew our son wasn't well and you didn't even have the nerve to tell me! What the hell?"

"Peyton!" Luke walks sternly over to Peyton, "I didn't want you to worry, you had just gotten out of surgery, please give me a little credit" Luke presses his eyes firmly on Peyton, as she looks away.

"Lucas, after all we have been through and all the times you have told me not to hide things from you," Peyton looks down slowly, her voice getting more engrossed with disdain, "and you kept something this important from me? How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Peyton, don't you dare…for a minute doubt what my intentions were. I was scared to death I was going to lose you; I didn't want your first thought after you woke up to be whether or not our son was going to live."

"Well," Peyton looks at Luke with contempt in her eyes, "Then you don't know me at all."

Peyton slowly walks out of the kitchen door, leaving Luke with no answer standing alone. Wondering if what he did was right, or whether or not he would ever want or have to make it up to Peyton again.

----------------------

Peyton pulls up to the outside of Brooke's house. She could feel every part of herself aching to go back to her house and make everything right with Lucas. She knew in his heart he only did what he thought was right, but at the moment she didn't care whether it was right or not, she just wanted him to trust her enough with the truth. After all they had been through he owed her that much courage, to let her decide what she could, or could not handle in a time of crisis.

As she looked at Brooke's darkened windows she wondered if she was even home, so they could talk. So Brooke could tell her what she was feeling was silly, and she should just go home and make things right. She needed her best friend now more than ever; there was never a time in Peyton's life where she felt she couldn't come to Brooke to find her way back again.

Peyton walked up to the house and knocked on the door, there was no answer. She wondered if Brooke went out for the night with Sam or Julian, as she stood there a chilly east breeze came up off the shore. She rubbed her hands together and knocked again.

"Uh uh, just a minute!" Brooke yelled from inside.

Brooke fumbled over to the door, grabbed her robe from the back of the couch. She briskly opened the door, "Peyton, honey are you ok?"

Peyton looked carefully at Brooke's disheveled appearance, she knew that look. She had seen it all too often, Brooke had company.

"Oh Brooke I am sorry, I can leave I just wanted…"

"Hey, wait" Brooke rushed out of the door, in front of Peyton, "No you don't Sawyer, what is it?"

"It's nothing it can wait until tomorrow"

"Peyton!? Come on honey you can tell me, why does it look like you have the world on your shoulders?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, but…"

"But nothing, P. Sawyer I almost lost you just a few weeks ago. I am not going to let you leave until you tell me what is up?"

"Brooke I…"

"Here it's cold out here come inside" Brooke gestured Peyton into the doorway. Peyton looked around at the darkened living room, only candle light could be seen coming from the inside of Brooke's room.

"Brooke we can do this tomorrow" Peyton reluctantly tried to push passed Brooke towards the door, "Peyton! Sit, and tell me what is going!" Brooke sternly stared at her best friend.

"I don't know, one minute I am in heaven the next I am hell. I have no idea what is up or down anymore." Peyton carefully sat at the edge of the couch, Brooke standing near her.

"My…my baby is sick Brooke, he has a lung infection."

"Oh honey, I am so sorry" Brooke sat next to her on the couch.

Peyton smiled and let out a concerned laugh, "That isn't the worst part Brooke, Luke knew he was sick and he didn't tell me."

"Well, maybe he was just trying to protect you."

"That is what he said, I don't know. I want to be mad at him but at the same time I know he is right. I just don't want him keeping stuff like this from me, I mean how am I supposed to trust him with our kids if he won't tell me something this big I mean what's next, oh I lost Ella at the grocery store but I didn't want to alarm you. I then I mean…" Peyton paced around the kitchen.

"Hey hey hey, Peyton you know that Luke trusts you more than anyone in the whole world. Just stop it, ok? Here," Brooke leads Peyton back over to the couch, "don't do this to yourself ok, you know he was only looking out for you because of what happened Peyton. Trust me, I saw him after your attack, he was a mess. There was no way he could have told you Andrew was sick and been able to cope with that too."

"I know, I just I can't believe he didn't tell me"

"Listen, maybe you need to tell him that, huh?"

"I already did"

"Well, then um…here think of it this way, what would you have done if the roles were reversed, if you were the one who had to tell him?"

"I don't know I guess I would have tried to be honest, I just never would have put it off for this long, I mean it has been 4 weeks since my attack, you know?"

"I know, just try to think of the bigger picture. Do you want this to ruin your relationship, your trust with boyfriend, husband/father of your children, what ever he is?"

"Hahaha," Peyton laughed at the absurdity of the situation, "you're right, I guess I just needed to hear it, from you."

"Hey, that's what I am here for ok?" Brooke pulls Peyton into a hug, "now go and make up with your man, ok?"

"Ok, sorry if I interrupted…"

"Don't worry about it, ever."

Peyton walked towards the door feeling much better than she thought she could, she turned back to look at Brooke, "I love you B. Davis."

"Love you too Sawyer, now get out of here."

"Bye"

Peyton closed the door behind her, as Brooke made her way towards her room. Brooke carefully opened her bedroom door, and there she saw him lying in her bed fast asleep.

"Oh great," she mumbled to herself as she walked over removing her robe and carefully climbing into bed.

"Ha!" Julian jumped out and grabbed her by the waist, playfully pushing her onto the bed.

"You scared me you jerk, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh well, I do like foreplay," Julian smirked.

"Very funny, move over." Brooke pushed her way out of his arms for a minute and laid her head on his chest.

"So what was that about? Who was at the door?"

"Oh it was Peyton, she had a thing…"

"Ahhh, yes." Julian carefully stroked Brooke's hair, "my Brooke Davis, the eternal friend first"

"I am sorry; I just had to make sure she was ok"

"Hey don't apologize; it's one of the many things I love about you. It's your heart that guides you, I love that"

"Oh really, what else do you love?" Brooke smirked, rubbing his chest.

"Oh no I am not falling for that"

"Oh come on Julian"

Julian pulled his head down to look Brooke in the eye, his voice soft and sincere, "I love …your smile, and your lips and your…hmmmm" Brooke pulled Julian into a luscious kiss, "Enough love for one night, ok?" she replied.

"Oh baby, I was just getting started," Julian pulls Brooke into him, as she giggles in his ear.

------------------------

Peyton drives up to the outside of her house. She knew better to drive off half cocked, knowing where it landed her last time. She pulled into the driveway, got out of car and made her way to the back kitchen door. She noticed that all the lights in the house were turned off, and she wondered if Luke had gone to bed without her.

She felt a knot in her stomach as she realized all the things she had said she wouldn't take for granted she was doing the exact opposite because of her stubbornness and pride. She carefully opened the back door and stepped in, trying not to make too much noise in case, in fact, Luke was sleeping down the hall. She turned on the kitchen light, and made her way cautiously to her bedroom door, it opened with a slight creak as she pushed her weight on it.

"Luke?" she whispered, "Luke honey, you in here?" she carefully flicked on the side table lamp, only to see that no one was in the room. Peyton looked around puzzled and then went in to the baby's room, then the living room. No Luke to be found, she knew there was only one place he would go, but could she have enough nerve to go back there.

Peyton bolstered her courage, and headed for the front door.

---------------------------

Luke's mind was a tangle of thoughts, he thought he did the right thing by protecting Peyton, but at what cost? Was she ever going to forgive him? Did he have enough courage to apologize when deep down he knew he did nothing wrong? Too many times he let pride stand in the way of him and Peyton, as he made his last free throw he decided to not let time waste anymore. He gathered his basketball and his sweat shirt and headed for his car. Just as he was about to get in, he saw head lights in his side view mirror, "Who could that be at this hour?" he mumbled to himself.

He watched carefully as a figure stepped out of the car, and then shut the door, a shine of silver hit his eye, he knew then it could only be one person. He slowly stepped out of the car to meet her, "Hey sweet heart"

"Hey" she said quietly carefully treaded around his mustang.

Luke looked over at the picnic tables, and realized what Peyton was avoiding, his face frozen in his own fear that he had come to the one place she was trying to avoid.

"Oh Peyton, I am so sorry," he rushed to her side.

"No I am sorry too, Luke I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just upset about the whole thing, and…" Peyton looked at Luke's confused face, "What?"

"Oh nothing I just thought you were thinking about something else"

"Like what?" she responded curiously.

"Like I don't know, never mind."

"No, what Luke tell me. This is what our fight was about," Peyton laughed as she pulled him in close fiddling with his shirt, "you have to trust me with things, don't shut me out"

Luke looked back at the tables, as Peyton's gaze followed his, "I just wasn't thinking when I came back here, what it would mean to you if you had to come back"

Peyton looked over at the picnic tables, she slowly walked over to them. Her mind wandering around the river, and that night. A night she tried desperately to suppress. She reached out and touched the side of the table, _"just like all the rest" _quickly her mind flashed back into that demented nightmare, with only her and Dan, with no way out. Peyton stepped back, her eyes wide with fear, she backed up slowly only to bump into Luke's chest, "Oh!" she cried.

"Shh it's ok Peyton, I am right here. It's ok." Luke pulled her into his chest, he could feel her heart beating a quickly against his, he reached down to look into her eyes. "It's ok Peyton, he can't hurt you anymore. I promise. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you again."

Peyton could feel her anxiety lifting as she heard Luke soothe her mind. He could always make the worst situation better; he could always save her even from herself, from her own mind. "You're always saving me" she whispered as her face was pressed into his shirt.

Luke could feel his body go limp, and his mind flashing into a state of regret and remorse. He slowly pushed away from Peyton walking to the other side of the court.

"What's wrong Luke?" Peyton inquired, not knowing why her words were suddenly making him pull away from her.

Luke swiftly turned to her, "I didn't Peyton! I couldn't save you, the one time you needed me, and I wasn't here." Luke began to feel his emotions bursting to the surface, as the weeks of uncertainty and guilt had worn on his soul.

"What are you talking about?"

"My father almost killed you, Peyton! And I wasn't even here, I wasn't even there for you, the babies…I just, I can't…I just can't." Luke turned away from Peyton as he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, unable to face her knowing he had let her down more than she could ever know.

Peyton walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tenderly rubbing his chest, "Luke, honey don't do this, ok? There was nothing you could have done, you didn't know. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened"

Luke turned to face her, "How can I not Peyton, you almost died and I wasn't here…"

"Shh, listen to me ok? There was nothing you could have done."

"But I…"

"Luke, I love you so much. And I always will, but I will not let you beat yourself up over this, after all we are here, I am here. There is nothing and no one that could ever take me away from you, you hear me?" Peyton reached up and caressed his weary cheek, his eyes slowly closing to her touch. "Now promise you will forget this nightmare."

Luke looked into Peyton's concerned eyes and knew he had to try and let go of the hurt he was carrying around about the past few weeks. He knew she was right, he couldn't change it, and they were here, together. That is what truly mattered.

"I know, you're right, Peyton I just…"

"Luke, let's just go home ok?"

"Ok"

Lucas lead Peyton to her car, as they both headed towards home wondering if they could ever move past the night that could have ruined both their lives, that wicked evening 4 weeks ago.

--------------------------------

Luke opened the door for Peyton as he followed her into the kitchen; he hung his keys on the hook as he stared at her, noticing she had a peculiar grin on her face.

"What?" he inquired

"Nothing" she coyly responded.

"What Peyton, you are acting silly"

"I know I just was thinking on the way home how utterly complicated our lives are, and really I mean Luke, it is pretty outrageous, I mean do you realize the sheer volume we have overcome?"

"Yeah, I guess," Luke carefully grinned, "I guess it is pretty massive."

"I know, I mean sometimes you just have to step back and realize that our life is pretty complicated, ludicrous and amazing, you know?"

Luke laughed and pulled Peyton into a hug, "You are crazy you know that? How can you find this amusing?"

"I don't know, I think if we take everything that has happened to us too seriously we would go a little nutty, right?"

"Right, hey you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Peyton, remember the doctor said you need your rest in order to heal properly."

"I know, I just wasn't really tired, I still wanted to tell you I am sorry for blowing up before, I know you were just trying to protect me and…"

"Hey it's ok. I promise when it comes to us, our kids, and you. I will always try to be honest and not hide anymore, ok? As long as you let me know what is going on with you too, ok beautiful?"

"Agreed" Peyton nodded, "so you ready for bed too" she playfully smirked.

"Oh no, you aren't doing that to me?" he pulled away walking to the opposite side of the room, leaving Peyton dumfounded, "What?" she reiterated.

"You, me, and one bed makes no sense as of yet. I will not risk your health by being impulsive"

"Luke come on"

"No Peyton, I am sleeping on the couch, just like I have been, until you are well."

"Luke, that is silly, come to bed with me. I miss you. I promise I will keep my hands to myself."

"No"

"Come on, Luke. Don't make me beg" she swaggers over to him placing her hands on his shoulders looking deep into his eyes. "I promise, we're trusting each other remember?"

"Alright fine," he reluctantly agrees, "you know I can't say no to you, but hey listen, just sleep"

"Yep," she coyly nods, "just sleep"

"Good" Luke makes his way passed Peyton into the bedroom, and pulls off his shirt revealing his tanned taught body, his rippling muscles moving in all the right places, his shoulders still a little sunburned from practicing outside on the court. Peyton couldn't help but gleefully roam her eyes over him from the doorway.

"What?" he turned seeing her eyeing him.

"Nothing" she walks in removing her jeans.

"That wasn't nothing Peyton, don't be getting any ideas"

"I'm not. Hey the doctor said I couldn't do anything, he didn't say I couldn't look"

"Don't be all innocent, I know that look. You were planning on something."

"I was not Luke! Stop being paranoid." Peyton slips her shirt off, and puts one of her night shirts on, Luke slides into the bed, watching her undress. Laying his arm behind his head. Her hair fell in all the right places, her body was silken and vibrant, even though all she had gone through. Her breasts carefully slipping into her shirt as she pulled it over her head.

Luke could feel his body aching for her, but he carefully pushed it away knowing it was in her best interest to be patient. Peyton could feel his eyes on her, his gaze like fire prickling her skin, she liked it. She loved that even when she wasn't trying she had that effect on him. She regained her composure and whipped around seeing his eyes dance around her back, "I saw that!"

"What?"

"You were doing the same thing! Call me out for making eyes at you, and you go and do it"

"I was not, you are delusional. I was just making sure you were ok"

"Lucas Scott, you can't fool me, that was your 'let's fool around look'"

"What!" Luke sits up in gleeful astonishment as Peyton slides in next to him, "I do not have a look"

"Get a life; you have more looks than James Bond"

"Oh whatever! Go to sleep you goof"

"I will not, not until you admit you were checking me out!" Peyton jabs him in the ribs.

"No, I wasn't now knock it off Peyt and go to sleep"

"Admit it…." She persists.

"No," he turns and flicks off the night stand lamp, pulling the covers over his shoulder. "The doctor didn't say anything about not looking" he whispered with a smirk pressed on his face, Peyton turned and smiled back in the dark, "I knew it" she whispered.

------------------------

***Let me know what you think, what should I do next? Where should I take the story? I want your input; I suffer from writer's block. I need help. Comment, help a girl out*****


	18. Part 18

**Thanks to othleyton25, Mary, OTHfannnnnn, gardrm1, trueLoveleyton, leytonlove, vichen, yourartmatters, and all the others for encouraging me to write more. "Your art matters, it's what got me here!" Reader's discretion would be most advised****

**Chapter 29**

Luke could feel the sun, warm and crisp beating through his bedroom window. He awoke and looked over at Peyton, who was fast asleep curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed. He smiled to himself, knowing that for the rest of his life, this sight would be the first moment in his heart, and the last. He gingerly snuggled over to Peyton's back and pressed his face near her ear, "Morning beautiful" he whispered.

Peyton stirred for a moment, and then slowly opened her eyes, "Hey" she said cheerfully. She turned her body slowly to face Lucas in the middle of the bed. She placed her hands on his chest, as he lay there quietly.

"I love to watch you sleep, you know that?" he whispered.

Peyton laughed, "I know, hey what are your plans today?"

"I planned on staying here forever."

"hahahaha, Luke come on, we can't stay here forever"

"Why not? I have everything I could ever want right here, with me."

"Luke," Peyton whispered feeling the love he had for her radiate off him, she couldn't help but hope secretly they could stay there forever. But her mind knew otherwise.

"Luke, don't you have practice today?" Peyton reluctantly inquired.

"Nope" he said with a cheer.

"Why?"

"Because I took some time off to be sure you were ok before I went back to work," Luke looked over to see the apprehension written on her face, "what is it honey?"

"Oh nothing, I just don't want you to stop your life because of me"

"Peyton, honey," Luke maneuvers to look Peyton in the eye, "you are the most important person in my life. You are my life."

Peyton leans in to kiss Lucas, their mouths lock in a veracious kiss. Lucas pulled Peyton on top of him, feel her warm seductive flesh surround his body. Peyton could feel his hot pectorals pressing in deeper into her moist flesh as he motioned her onto her back, eagerly kissing her neck.

"Oh god Luke, hmmm" she moaned as he lay on top if her pressing his hips into hers, she could feel ever fiber of he being screaming out for him. He brought his hand underneath her thigh pulling her hips into his, sucking slowly on her bottom lip, emitting a moan from himself as he could feel his body quiver with need.

"Oh Peyton, god I love you." He whispered holding his head closer to her ear, feeling her body sensually writhe underneath his pulsating hips. She brought her hand up his rippling back, feeling his warm supple skin press into her. He ached for her, his hand finding its way up her thigh once more, slowly making its way between her thighs to her aching need. He could feel himself getting so close to wanting to be inside her, feel her body pressed into his own want, feeling his flesh shake into her. It couldn't help his desire, she moaned again, sending him into a fit of ecstasy.

"God, Peyton I need you" he moaned heavily in her ear as he pressed into her, her neck arching into his kiss.

"Make love to me, Luke" she whispered kneading her fingers into his back, feeling his hard erection pressing through his boxers, aching for release. He arched his back, leaning up to look at her, pushing his hips harder into her, grabbing her thighs with both hands, pulling her into his core.

He leaned down and pressed his lips into hers, "Peyton, oh hmmm we wait we can't" he stopped rolling over on his back, staring off towards the ceiling. Leaving Peyton in an exasperated heap. Peyton smiled, and turned to him putting her hands on his chest, "Luke, come on. What are you doing?"

"Peyton the doctor said it was too soon for you, you have to heal"

"But I do my best healing _with _you," she husked sliding her hands down his torso.

"Peyton I___" he stroked her hair as her hands slowly moved towards his quivering thigh, "No Peyton…I don't want to hurt you" he whispered.

Peyton was silent as she arched her thigh over his midriff, flexing her silken limb in front of his eyes. Her body cool with demeanor, her eyes fixated on him. Luke turned to meet her gaze, cool and intense as she danced her fingers around his lips, "Luke, I want you. I need you," she seductively breathed every tone. She grasps his lips with hers, carefully slipping her tongue inside his mouth, biting every so tenderly on his lip. His body ached beneath her, every hair standing on end; she knew every way to make him moan, every way to make him scream.

She took her supple mouth from his lips, and led it ever so carefully to his ear lob, dancing and teasing with her tongue, tugging ever so seductively with her warm moist lips. She ached for him, and she knew there was only one way to make Lucas Scott come like no other, to tease him. She could feel his body getting harder underneath her thigh, his mind fixated on her voluptuous breasts, heaving and teasing his gaze.

"Make love to me Lucas," she let the words slip through her mouth ever so delicately. Her words like fire in his mind, "Oh god Peyton, hmmmm" he moaned finding no other way to release his pleasure to her as she taunted him with her silken thighs snaking their way up and down his taxed and teased body.

Luke opened his mouth teasing his tongue into hers, pressing his lips hard against her tasty mouth. He glided his hand from her thigh in between to her warm need, her body responded to every moment with tempted desire.

"Oh you're so wet Peyton," he moaned, "God you're so wet"

"Only for you, hmmm" she twitched into his hand with her throbbing flesh, shaking into his touch, "Oh Luke, make love to me" she whispered.

Luke eagerly took her in his arms, arching his back into her as she lay on the bed. He stared intensely at her with his cool blue eyes, bringing his hands to her sensual breast and cupping them with his silky-smooth touch. Pushing up as he leaned into her hips, pressing his hard need into her. She grabbed at his boxers and pulled them down, feeling his throbbing rigid flesh press into her sweet warmth as he guided himself slowly, inch by incredible inch, inside her. She quickened her breaths fiercely as she pulled his body into her, writhing and arching her hips deeper into him. He could feel her wet flesh underneath him as he pressed in harder and faster, making her moan in excitement.

He slowly and provocatively pulled her thigh up higher gliding into her, thundering against her pulsating core. He filled her completely feeling her tender sweet walls surround his swollen flesh was more powerful than he could ever know. He needed her desperately, he wanted her for so long, and he could not contain his body any longer. He kneaded his hand deep into her curly hair as he pulled her on top of him; she eased herself down the length on him, her moans only matched by his. Luke grabbed at her waist pulling her down farther, lifting her up and down as she arched in her frenzy of yearning.

He slid his body upwards bringing his hands to her and gently kneaded and stroked her aching breasts, feeling her pulsate into him, he arched up to circle her with his steely hard biceps, watching her close her eyes tightly in her delight.

She rubbed her fingers up and down the rippling leanness of his shoulders as she held on in her great shuddering, clenching spasms from the heat of their movements in frantic passion up and down feeling him pulse beneath her. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, pressing his mouth and heaving into her neck, "Oh Peyton, uhhhh" he grabbed at her lush thigh and placed her back onto the bed, plunging into her with hypnotic repetition. Her warm lusciousness pressed into his strain feeling his long powerful legs pound into her, his hands gripping in as they heaved against each other.

She gasped at his touch as he convulsed against her in his final glorious moment, her body filled up with warm release. A frenzy of simultaneous explosions matching her own final threshold of passion as she grabbed at his back, burrowing her fingers in his hair. Straining against the pulsating heat emulating between them. She could feel him hard and thick in her, her body pounding in the rhythm of their love, only them in the world at this very moment. His stiff legs tight against hers, as they fought for oxygen as he exploded into her, her overwhelming spasms bringing her to arch her back into one finally deep sigh.

Luke released himself from her tender grip and collapsed onto the side of the bed, simply glowing in her contentment. He turned to stare up at her glorious, satisfied face.

"God! I love mornings…" Luke flustered.

"…me too, hmmmm," Peyton leaned over to his side to caress his face; "You want to go again?" she smiled breathlessly.

Luke breathed in heavily "Oh hell yes!" he leaned over top of her pressing his body close to hers, their ecstasy prolonged by want and lust from weeks of uncertainty. They would now and would forever be, together.

--------------------------

***What do you need? More sex, violence, mayhem? Let me know. Should I kill off a character, make Luke more angry, or add more characters into the main plot? If I can get at least 25 comments on this chapter, I can guarantee an update by Friday night. Shoot my a look, tell me you give a hoot.****


End file.
